


Rinse, Shuffle, Repeat

by Justanothersinger



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: A dumping ground for all my drabbles for easier access, Also this is primarily yaoi pairing, And by the time I'm done with one you forget how to access the other one I wrote last century, Kanokido, KidoMomo, M/M, Multi, Or less formally, Rated T for the general collection chapter ratings are INSIDE, SetoShin, So watch out for the gays, Trigger warnings if any are in chapters, Will include multipairing drabbles be warned, Y'know cause I take for-fucking ever with them, harushin, just warning you, kanoshin - Freeform, kidokano, konohibi, konokuro - Freeform, konoshin, kurokono, kuroshin, kurotaka, momokido, shinhibi, shinkano, shinkono - Freeform, shinkuro - Freeform, shinseto, takakuro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 144
Words: 60,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little pieces of lives intertwined scattered in the Daze. These are their tales. Their stories. And their memories of a bond stronger than blood or family. Collection of drabbles based upon pairing prompts from tumblr. Currently include setoshin, more pairings to be added.</p><p>For pairing and drabble requests please head over to my tumblr~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heart Mechanic [[Setoshin]]

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompts given to my tumblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Seto and Shintaro live together(Set after Summertime Record so obvious spoilers)

 

**Heart Mechanic**

**Pairing:** **Setoshin**

**Rating: T  
**

 

The first thing he sees when he wakes up is Seto lying on his bed. 

Well, to be more accurate, Seto was curled up on top of the sheets over his feet, completely passed out. 

Shintaro blinks a little and when the odd sight doesn’t fade away or change in the slightest, he rubs his eyes and sits up, yawning. “…You’re gonna catch a cold if you sleep like this.” He reaches over and nudges Seto, movements still slow and clumsy from sleep. “Seto. Wake up. If you wanna sleep, go do it in your room.”

A mumble is the only answer he receives. He pokes Seto’s cheek again and feels cold skin. 

Just how long had he been here exactly? 

Shintaro yawns again. He carefully gets out of bed, trying not to jostle Seto too much and moves over to the cupboards, tugging out an extra blanket. He moves back to Seto and throws it over him, making sure that he was fully covered and once that was done, made his way to the bathroom.

 

_Guess it’s cereal and jam toast for breakfast today._

_Good thing it’s a day off. I really don’t want to wake him up now._

 

"Ugh, it’s so bright outside." He mutters, shooting a glare at the window, only to flinch and turn his eyes away a few seconds later. Waking up at 12 in the morning definitely had its setbacks, it must be said. But then again, Shintaro had an excuse; he worked the graveyard shift at a dead-end convenience store.

Seto kind of did too, although his was tied more to the supernatural shit that they thought they’d left behind all those years ago.

 

Nightmares were common among the Dan, and after the horrific experience all of them had to go through, it wasn’t surprising. Even if most of their actual memories were little more than haze. 

He had a feeling that that made the nightmares much more terrifying. 

Seto’s, in particular, seemed to be more frequent, and Shintaro had a sneaking suspicion it was because the rest of the Dan had left headquarters some time ago. Seto should have left with them, but he stayed behind, saying that since it was easier for him to commute to college from headquarters than their new location. And he didn’t want Marry to stay behind either, at a place with so many bad memories, so she was now staying with Kido and Kano at their new home.

They talked everyday, on the phone and when time allowed, outside in person. But it still wasn’t enough, was it? 

Everyone was drifting their separate ways. And it was a thing Shintaro knew would happen eventually.

Sometimes, he wondered if that was the actual reason he moved in here with Seto. Out of the entire gang, they’d interacted maybe once or twice? And yet, Seto welcomed him into the flat with as bright a smile as ever.

 

 _"_ _It_ is  _getting pretty hard to find a place around here, isn’t it?”_ Seto had said,  _"I don’t mind you staying here, so you can for as long as you like!"_

 

That seemed like typical Seto behavior, but Shintaro was still glad for it. He hadn’t been…coping well these past few years either, even if he tried his best not to act it.

But he was no Kano, he couldn’t act to save his life and he knew everyone around him could sense it too. So he decided that moving out was the best option.

Was moving in with Seto the best option? The guy was nice, but he had issues of his own too.

 

And there was also the particular issue of the certain…confusing feelings that he had concerning his roommate. Something that had started not too long after he’d moved in or maybe even longer ago and he just couldn’t remember. 

But what he did know is that a little more that occasionally, he would be hyper-aware of Seto’s presence in the same room, dwelling on the sheer depth and tone of his voice than his words, find that his eyes linger a little too long on Seto’s face and body and on the rare event that they touch, a lingering heat spreads through him, making him want…something…

 

"Morning."

 

Shintaro hears the greeting and just as he registers that Seto is the one who greeted him, he also registers that the word is unusually loud and clear in volume and the exhale of warm breath that he can just faintly feel on his ear.

And then he realizes that Seto is standing very, very close to him.

 

He then proceeds to let out a  _very manly_  yelp and says, “Agh! Don’t scare me like that!” Shintaro resists the urge to put a hand over his heart; he already knows his pulse had skyrocketed with the sudden scare. Especially considering his previous train of thought.

 _Aaaaand now I’m red as a tomato._  Great. He thinks grumpily, as he continues,” I think you aged me by 10 years with that. Jeez.”

"Sorry."

"Whatever. I made breakfast. Uh, by ‘breakfast’, I mean cereal and toast. Can’t do anything else without setting the kitchen on fire. Even though that happened, like, once." He was babbling now, trying to fill in the empty space with less of embarrassment and more of words and-

 

Hold on a second. Why was it so silent?

No, it wasn’t exactly silent, Shintaro was talking enough for the both of them. He was doing just that in fact.

 

Why was Seto so quiet?

 

"Ok." 

The word was dull and listless and everything the normal Seto was not. “Seto?”

"Yeah?"

"Are you…ok?" 

"Eh? Why do you ask?"

"You seem weird. I mean…it seems like something’s bothering you and…er, it’s…" Oh right, he’s bad at comforting people. Little too late does he realize that, goddamned half-asleep brain. Might as well continue talking and hope that he actually does good and help Seto feel better. "You..uh…don’t seem like yourself. Is college really that bad or…?" He trails off. Nope. Still crap at comforting people.

Seto doesn’t share any input with Shintaro either, so he knows that he did a horrible job.

 

Shintaro is about to resign himself to resume washing his dirty dishes and let Seto deal with his troubles on his own when he’s stopped by strong, cold arms wrapping around his body.

 

Really, really cold arms. The lack of heat is enough to make him shiver, but Shintaro’s already being warmed up by the rapid beating of his poor heart, strained to the max at trying to deal with the excessive pooling of blood to his face, flooding enough red to actually show on his pale cheeks. “S-Seto?! What are you doing?”

He stops talking when he feels those same strong arms shaking. And Seto squeezes him a little tighter and Shintaro realizes it’s not the normal strength that he’d come to recognize as Seto’s own.

 

It’s strength born of desperation.

 

"Seto?"

 

"I’m sorry." And he’s never heard Seto use that tone before, hazy memories or no. It doesn’t belong to him, it belongs to a man hanging to his last straining tether, to someone who’s just lost everything and is struggling not to lose himself too.

It’s a tone that Shintaro knows all too well, heard in his own voice, scratchy and rough from lack of disuse as he cried in a dark and lonely room.

 

"I’m sorry."

 

And he doesn’t want to hear that tone anymore. Least of all from Seto.

 

He raises his own arms and touches Seto’s, warm and comforting, stroking Seto’s hands in quiet reassurance, as he says, “It’s ok, Seto. It’s ok. I’m here.”

Seto’s only response is to squeeze Shintaro tighter.

"I need to breathe, y’know." Shintaro says jokingly, then falls silent when Seto doesn’t make a response. "…Was the nightmare that bad?"

A hitch in his breathing, a long exhale. Warm breath tickling his neck. 

"…It’s just a dream, Seto."

"It felt too real."

 

Something about the way he said the word…it unnerved Shintaro. “Real?”

"I remember every bit of it clearly." 

"And what was in that dream…scared you?"

 

He hears a faint sound of assent, that sounds more like a gasp.

 

"What happened in that dream?"

He feels the brush of hair on his skin as Seto shakes his head. “You’d feel better if you tell me.” Shintaro persists. Another shake of the head. “…Fine.” He turns his head around, trying to meet Seto’s eyes, “You’re probably hungry. Eat something.”

Shintaro tries to move but Seto would not budge. “Seto?”

"Can we…stay like this for a little while?"

 

"Not like I can go anywhere like this."

 

"Sorry."

"I’m not blaming you." Shintaro sighs. He twists around a bit until he ends up facing Seto, looking him in the eye, "…You look  _awful_.”

 

"Really?" There’s a bit of a laugh in that drained voice now. Shintaro smiles just a little bit, and says, "Really. Hey, join the club. Waking up at 12 in the morning doesn’t agree with both of us."

"Yeah."

"You have a bit…" Shintaro pointed to his own eyes, where dark shadows marked his skin, "I would say that you shouldn’t stay up too late, but that would seem ridiculous in this situation, wouldn’t it." He suddenly seems to realize that he’s in Seto’s arms right now and feels the heat creeping back on his face again.  _Oh come on_. He thinks exasperated,  _This is a not-so-normal, yet extremely platonic situation. Pla-ton-ic. It’s not like I’m specifically the one making him feel better either, he probably did the same with Marry and the rest of the Dan._

 _I’m not thinking about this now._  He decides, ignoring the pang in his heart, _Not now._

 

"Shintaro? What’s wrong?"

"Ah, nothing! Nothing at all. Sorry, I was just lost in thought." Shintaro looks to the side, laughing with a sheepish expression. "Just that I kinda get why you’re so freaked out. I’ve been through where you are now. My nightmares were pretty bad too." 

Technically, it wasn’t a lie. He did have really bad ones at the beginning and still has them even now, albeit very rarely. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. So, uh, maybe when you’re less freaked out and sleepy and hungry, we can maybe talk about it a little…" At this point, Shintaro looks back up and stutters when, instead of the warm honey color he was accustomed to seeing, his eyes met with bright blood red.

"Seto?! Your eyes!"

Seto frowns and touches his face, as if he could physically feel evidence that he was using his power, “Eh? My eyes…are they active?”

"You didn’t know?"

"I…oh." Something seems to occur to him and he stares at Shintaro, who just then comprehends what the situation means for him. 

"Wait. Does that mean…that you…what I got  from you is the truth?"

Of course it was. His eye ability was exactly that; to steal the truth from the person he ‘sees’.

He was ‘seeing’ Shintaro now. And the truth that he stole…he had a feeling he knew exactly what it was.

Dread creeps up his spine when Seto confirms his fear, “Do you really like me in that way?”

"I-in what way? What way could you possibly mean, hm? Like a brother, a friend…" Shintaro was stalling and stalling pretty badly; it was obvious what Seto meant and he knows it too.

"Shintaro."

"…I had a feeling it would come to this." Shintaro says so quietly Seto would have to strain his ears to catch the words, "You can relax." He continues, slightly louder now, "I’m not going to stay here for much longer now, so you don’t have to worry about me making a move on you. Or you catching the homo from me. I’ll just go get my stuff now, and I’ll be gone by tonight. So let me just call my mom…" 

He tries to pull away and stops when the strong grip on his body refuses to budge. “Let me go.”

Seto leans closer and he flinches, leaning away to avoid him. Using that strong, unwavering gaze to look at him and steal from him the depth of his feelings he’s scrambling to keep under wraps. He already knows that he’s not doing a good job of it. 

"No." And to Shintaro’s amazement, that word was said in that same sunshine happiness that Seto was best known for. He barely registers this when he suddenly feels warm, rough lips press against his own, moving against tense and unwilling lips in a sweet kiss.

It occurs to him a little late that he should probably kiss back and he does, matching Seto’s pace, slow and comforting and warm, his hands rubbing Seto’s arms slowly and Seto’s own hands sinking lower and wrapping  around his waist. 

 

Shintaro pulls away first and looks down, embarrassed, “W-what was that for?”

"That was because I like you too." Seto says and he’s smiling at him that same smile that makes him feel warm and tingly and not like a tired 22-year old man. Which should probably gross him out, but he can’t bring himself to care. 

"I wanted to tell you properly though. Not um, like this."Seto continues, looking equally embarrassed as his eye gradually changes back to amber, "My eye ability was activated because I was…"

"Scared out of your mind?" Shintaro finishes for him, smiling back, "I figured as much. It’s not something you could help."

"But it’s still a bad habit! I don’t like stealing from people, least of all from you. I wanted to be sure that you liked me back, but not like that."

"In that case, let’s make a deal. If you have a nightmare, a really bad one, then you can come to my room. And sleep next to me." He says the last part in a rush and thinks that he really needs to somehow stop the blood rushing to his face every 2 seconds, it wasn’t  _healthy_  damnit.

Seto looks somewhat shocked, “I can’t do that!”

"You already did last night. Kind of." Shintaro points out.

"That was a mistake! I wandered into your room by accident and I didn’t notice because I was so tired from college and-"

"How tired were you to come and sleep on a bed with someone already in it? And in that position?"

"I thought it was strange when I woke up. The surroundings, I mean. And the sheets smelled different."

"Is that your way of you telling me I stink?" Shintaro asks, offended.

"No, no. It’s a good scent. It’s yours, after all." Seto reassures, smiling, "It smelt sweet, like you."

"H-how can you say that kind of thing with a straight face?!"

"Eh? But you do smell good!"

"Shut up!" Shintaro claps his hands over his ears, fully aware that he looks ridiculous but he’s already as red as he can possibly be and it wasn’t a flattering color on him either.

"Shintaro." Seto sings the name playfully, grinning openly now.

 

_Thank goodness._

 

"…Shut up and eat your breakfast."

"Yessir~"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	2. Wounds Run Red [[Setoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Seto finds out the reason Shintaro was a shut-in for 2 years(fifth novel spoilers)

**Wounds Run Red**

**Pairing:** **Setoshin, implied Shinaya**

**Rating: K+**

“Why were you in your house for so long?”  
  
Shintaro pauses mid-gulp at Seto’s question, before lowering his soda can. “Huh?”  
  
“Momo-chan said that you didn’t step out of the house for two whole years.” Seto repeats, and even with that normal, guileless smile, his eyes held a sharp, curious look, “I was wondering why that was so.”  
  
“Ah.” Another pause, a slightly longer one, like Shintaro was carefully considering his answer. “I just didn’t feel like going out for a long while.”   
  
“For two years?”  
  
“You have a problem with that? With all the advancements in technology, we don’t even need to go outside these days.”   
  
“That’s no good!” Seto chides, “You need to get some fresh air every once in a while, or else you’ll waste away and become really weak.”  
  
A vibration in his pocket and Shintaro winces, pulling his headphone out of his ear.  
  
“What was that?”  
  
“Shut up, Ene! Nothing.”  
  
Yet another pause and Shintaro stares at his phone before reluctantly putting his headphone back in and listening to Ene again.  
  
“…What? Why?” He squints at the phone, “Why do you want t-eh? What do you mean, ‘it’s none of my business’? Oi, what nonsense are you…okay fine I’ll give it to him.” He plucks his earphone out again and pushes the phone at Seto, “Ene wants to talk to you. And it better not be about me, Ene!”  
  
Seto puts the earphone in and hears, “What shouldn’t I talk about, Master~? The fact that you hide your secret dirty, dirty stash in your computer folder? The one named-“  
  
“Well, he’s still a teenage boy, Ene-chan.” Seto chuckles and evidently, Shintaro understands their subject of conversation and sighs in frustration before stomping off, muttering something about pesky bugs and squashing said bugs when he had the chance.  
  
“Master’s older than you by two years and I don’t see you acting like a grubby old pervert!” Ene says as she smiles and does a little flip on the screen, “Hello, Seto.”  
  
“Hello to you too, Ene-chan. Did you want to talk to me about something?”  
  
“Yeah! It’s about Master.”  
  
“…Ene-chan, I really don’t want to know where he keeps his secret stash.”  
  
“No, not about that! You were asking Master something, weren’t you?”  
  
“Yeah, I was.”  
  
“Master’s the type that won’t answer questions straight on. Because he’s a coward like that.” Even so, she looked quite serious. Even the joy in her voice was gone.   
  
“I see. So can you answer that question?”  
  
“Yeah. But, I wonder if I can answer it better than him.” She sighs, “Really. Such a hard master to manage…”  
  
“Sorry for having you do this, Ene-chan.”  
  
“It’s ok. You’d find out sooner or later anyway. The reason Master became a shut-in was because…”  
  
“Because?”  
  
“The girl he was close friends with…no, I should say the girl he loved. She committed suicide.”  
  
“…Suicide?”  
  
“Yeah. They…from what I know, they fought when he last saw her and right after that…Master blames himself for it. Because he hadn’t seen that something was wrong with her.”  
  
“You can’t assume that you know everything about a person just by interacting with them.” No matter how close you are.  
  
“That’s true.” But she sounds like she’s heard this before. Talked about this before. She looks up suddenly, with a stricken expression. “Ahh, I’m sorry. I seem to have brought your mood down!”  
  
“Oh no. I’m fine, Ene-chan! I was just thinking about…certain things.” Even as she looks at him apologetically, he smiles back, all warmth and sunshine.  
  
For someone who hated lies and everything they stood for, everything they destroyed, Seto was a pretty good liar himself. Because even if he’d expected something traumatic to have happened to Shintaro to cause him to shut himself away like that, he hadn’t been expecting this.  
Because he’d never expect Shintaro’s loss to be exactly like his own.  
  
And another thing he didn’t expect was Shintaro’s loss to be the same person that he’d lost that hot summer day.

"Why?"  
  
Kano cocks his head, his eyebrows raising in confusion still with the idiot smile plastered on his face. “Hm? Why what, Seto?”

"Why did you do that to Shintaro-san?"  
  
And Seto could have been talking about anything under the sun but Kano’s smile falters just a little bit, before he sighs and sits up properly. “So you overheard our conversation. I’m surprised, Seto. Weren’t you the one who told me you hated deception or lies? That you hated everything I stood for?”  
“I didn’t say I hated you.”  
  
“I never said you did.” Kano looks up at him then, smile still firmly fixed in place, “So you asked me why I did that to Shintaro-kun? Did you know what I ‘did’ exactly?”  
  
“You were posing as Ayano nee-san for a while and you went to Shintaro-san’s school.” Seto said and the hands at his sides unconsciously curl into a fist, “You were pretending to be Ayano nee-san and while there, you were friends with Shintaro-san.”

"Nee-chan was already friends with him. So." Kano shrugs and his stare is flinty. He was  trying his best to be light-hearted and cheerful, but a different emotion altogether showed in his eyes.

"The day that nee-san died…" It still takes so much effort to force that word out of his mouth after 2 years. 

It would have been worse for Shintaro, the boy who believed to have ‘killed’ his beloved.

"You were angry. Upset beyond belief and if we were there, we would have been exactly the same way." Watching his big sister die before his eyes even when Kano had already lost so much…

But what he did was unforgivable.

"You blamed Shintaro-san for what she did." 

"It’s not blaming if that’s exactly what he did."

"He didn’t kill her, Kano!"

"Yes he did." His smile is now darkened down by his cold eyes, "He may as well have pushed her off from the roof."

"What?!"

"Aaaaah, Seto. Seto, Seto, Seto. Do you have any idea what Shintaro-kun was like before he came here?"  
  
“…What are you implying?”

"Shintaro-kun was, to put it bluntly, a rotten boy." Kano looks mildly pensive now, but Seto knew for a fact that he wasn’t recalling memories. That would be far too painful for him. "He was even more unpleasant than I was…am. I still think he’s rotten now." He shrugs, "Do you want to know just how badly he treated nee-chan?"  
  
“Kano…”  
  
“You know this already but to become nee-chan, I have to shed every last sense of my identity and become her. Her love for her best and only friend…I needed to gather every bit of warmth I had in my heart for that, just to show him the warmth the normal nee-chan would. And what did he do? That proud, vain boy that she was friends with barely acknowledged her existence. I would have felt lonely just watching him, if I wasn’t feeling the hurt Ayano nee-chan felt every single time he pushed her away. He shut her out even as she desperately tried to find a way in. And I know this last sentence for a fact. Nee-chan loved him.”

"…"

"Seto, you should know first-hand how two-faced people can be."  
  
“Shintaro-san loved her. He loved her enough to shut himself in for two years in his room, let himself waste away when he found out what happened to nee-san.”

"He didn’t love her." And Kano says it with blood-chilling certainty, "What he felt was guilt. From what I said to him the day she died."  
  
_And we come full circle._

"Why did you say that to him, Kano."

"It was the truth, wasn’t it. Nee-chan was all alone, she didn’t know what to do. I was the only one who was there for her that time. Not her precious best friend, not her unrequited love." Kano looks at him and Seto gets flashbacks to a time where the air was riddled with taunts and jeers and his body with growing purple shadows and stabs of pain. "Not even you two."  
“Don’t blame me and Kido for something we had no idea about.” Seto’s words are sharp, if not clear and immediate, “Nee-san trusted you with her plan, enough for you to act like her and prevent her friends from finding out. There was a reason she did that; she didn’t want any more people to be dragged into…” Seto waved his arm, gesturing to the space around them, “ _this_. So even if she wanted to, she couldn’t tell anybody else. And that very same reason was why Shintaro-san should  _never_ have found out about any of this. And if he did, she would have wanted you to dissuade him from finding out the truth as much as possible.”  
  
“For someone as callous as him, that was quite an easy feat. But I still doubt it was love that drove him to such extremes.”  
  
“Shintaro-san loved her. I  _know_ he did.” The flash of raw hurt on his face when Seto had asked him that question with such carelessness. He’d recognized it as something new and recent that he’d experienced in the most unexpected way.

"Why do you suddenly care so much about him anyway?" Kano’s eyes focus on him now and Seto is very grateful that he was the one given the ability to steal the truth and not Kano.

But if he’d learnt the art of lying from Kano, Kano had learnt the art of extorting truth from people from Seto in turn.

"…You care about him. You actually  _care._ " Kano repeats the last part like he didn’t quite believe it, before another cat-like smile spreads on his face, "Did he charm you too, Seto? Did you fall for that lonely, brooding anime-character type-turned-helpless-baby-chick type? Ah, but then again," he shakes his head, "you probably like that sort of thing. A hero complex, like with Marry. You really should reign that tendency in by the way. It would lead to all sorts of problems."

"Let me deal with that." And Seto is frightened, just a little bit, at the dark tone in his own voice, "And I’ll leave you something to deal with, Kano." Seto walks up to Kano until he’s standing right in front of his face, staring him down. Kano was shorter than him and lookd so frail and weak…

"You ruined his life. You ruined Shintaro-san’s life. You ruined it so badly that his body broke down into a thing so weak it can barely hold him upright, and his mind…"  Seto’s aware that he’s shouting now, and he pinches the bridge of his nose to calm down, "I don’t even need to say anything to you. You know exactly what we’re talking about, we all do! You lost a sister that day, but Shintaro-san…he lost someone he cared about and they died cursing his name. I don’t even need to tell you how that feels. Because you already know exactly how it feels, don’t you?"

Kano sucks in a deep breath and says a short, “Get away from me.” before he pushes Seto away from him and walks out of the room.

"Aah. That was a low blow, wasn’t it." Seto mumbles to himself as he stares after him long after Kano’s back disappears from his line of sight.

A low chuckle rises to his throat and slips past his lips and even as it did so, he felt his eyes prick with the hot touch of tears.

_I’m sorry._

_I’m sorry._

_It’s…because of him, you…no, it’s because of all of us._

_It was because of us that Ayano nee-san couldn’t get the happy normal life that she deserved. A life with you._

_I’m so sorry, Shintaro._

"Seto?"  
  
“Ah…Shintaro-san?” Seto rubs his eyes on reflex and fixes his smile back on place before he continues, “I’m sorry, I was lost in thought. What happened?”

  
“Have you seen Ene? She’s not on my phone, or on the computer…” Shintaro asks, looking around distractedly, “She told me she would be gone, but it’s been a while. And I’m really worried.”  
  
“What? Oh, Ene-chan? No, not really. But…I think you would see her sooner or later.” In a different form though.  _That part would be harder to explain though…_

And it’s this train of thought that leads Seto to realize that Shintaro would, at some point of time, find out about the ugly, horrible truth that swirled around in Seto’s head. Probably very soon.

When he grabs Shintaro’s hand, it’s warm.

"Eh? Seto?"  
  
“Come with me for a second, will you?” And it’s all Seto can do to make his voice normal at this point, but he thinks he sees a look of comprehension dawn on Shintaro’s face as they move towards his room. As they stop in front of the door, Shintaro finally asks, “What is it, Seto?”  
“Ah, nothing. There’s something I wanted to show you.”  
  
“…Why am I so afraid to see it…”

"Hey now, that hurt. It’s nothing harmful, really. Just come with me." They walk towards Seto’s closet and as Seto lets go of Shintaro’s hand, he feels the warm brush of fingertips across his palm, like a little moment of comfort.   
“…Should be in here somewhere.” Seto says as he rifles through the cupboard and from the corner of his eye, he can see Shintaro playing with his Ene-less phone, one of the many nervous ticks that Seto noticed that the NEET had. Whenever Ene wasn’t active anyway, which was admittedly not at all frequent.

"Uh…ok! Shintaro-san, close your eyes please!"  
  
“…I’m  _really_ nervous now.”  
  
“Come on, Shintaro-san! It’s a normal surprise, I promise.”  
  
“F-fine.” And as Seto turns around, Shintaro’s eyes are shut tight and he braces himself for something he was pretty sure he would inevitably regret.

He was right about that.

He flinches as something warm was wrapped around his neck, but only when Seto says cheerfully, “Ok, you can open your eyes now!” does he actually open his eyes.

Only to see a flash of bright blood red as soon as he opens them.

"I thought you might like this scarf! Since you always wear that red jersey of yours, even in this heat. And uh, this scarf was pushed on me, you could say, and I don’t use it any more. So, hey." Seto leans forwards and raises his arm, touching the warm tears on Shintaro’s face, "Don’t cry."  
Shintaro inhales sharply and wipes his face, going, “I-I’m not crying!” and it’s all Seto can do not to laugh and cry with him.

He was every bit as responsible as Kano and the rest of them for what Shintaro had become. Normal lives that were ruined because the cursed children weren’t supposed to live.

_"That’s not true!"_

_"You’re not cursed!"_

_"After all, red is the color of the hero, isn’t it?"_  
  
Yes, it was. So just this once…let me save this life while I still have a chance.

"Hey, Shintaro-san. Is it ok for you to keep this?"

"…I…y-yeah, I don’t mind. But, doesn’t this belong to you?"

"Well, yeah. For a while. It used to be my ‘rock’ of sorts. Whenever I was sad or angry or anything like that, I used to wrap myself up in the scarf and sit on my bed. It used to belong to someone important to me. To all of us actually."  
“…! Then, there’s no way I can take-“

"Well, I thought maybe you’d like it! And besides, I’d found something else to keep me grounded through good times and bad. I value this family more than my life, and they’ve helped me in so many ways. I’m not even sure that I’ve known how much they’d helped me, actually."  
  
_So for the time being, for right now, you’re going to need it more than I do._

"I…thank you."  
  
Seto smiles at the timid admission and pulls the ends of the scarf closer towards him, pulling Shintaro closer in turn. And when the distance between them is reduced, he leans forward just a little more and kisses his forehead.

"You’re welcome."

”?! I-what?!” Shintaro sputters as Seto walks away, face as red as the scarf he wears.

The color of the broken heroes.

The color of the heroes, united by their broken existence, trying to mend their lives with whatever happiness they had.

_Whatever may come._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	3. Chemical Jasmine [[kuroshin/kanoshin/setoshin+onesided konoshin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kuroha wants Shintaro, wants his body and attention and those people are standing in the way of his goal. Especially the boy who lies and the boy who steals.

**Title: Chemical Jasmine**

**Pairings: Kuroshin, kanoshin, setoshin, konoshin(one-sided)**

**Rating: T**

 

Chemical Jasmine  
  
His bare feet are soaked with something warm and his nose is filled with that same smell that he'd slowly grown accustomed to, that taints the air around him like a deadly fog.  
His hands are slippery in the gleaming red and as he rubs his face, he knows identical smears are sure to show on his cheeks.  
  
He feels a stare on his form and he looks up and smiles that crooked smile that was so beloved to them.  
  
He sees a face, pale as death, staring back.  
  
"Hello, Shintaro."  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
He remembers when he first sees the 'human' boy.   
  
Shintaro was carried to their little hideaway, his frail body draped over Kano and Seto. Kido was frantic, checking Shintaro's temperature every minute or so and Momo hovers anxiously in the back, clutching at Ene's crystal ball in a death grip, trying to calm herself down.  
  
He remembers the sweet, tempting scent, the mark of the human drifting from his skin, even at that distance.  
  
He remembers the child demon, Hibiya step towards them and demand to know what was the matter.  
  
He remembers Shintaro mumble something and raise his head slightly.  
  
He remembers blank, blood-red eyes stare at him unseeingly.  
  
Shintaro was, by all accounts, completely human, Kido explains to them after they'd all calmed down, he was one of the village children born human, while his sister, Momo was born a demon. And growing up, Momo had never once seen her brother exhibit signs of inhuman power, save for his uncanny intelligence.  
  
However, two years ago, he'd shut himself away and when his sister and stepped into his room this morning, she found him holding a bloody knife, staring at her with the soul-less eyes of the dead and a gaping wound in his throat.  
  
That explains the scent, he remembers thinking even as he stared at the boy's neck, seeing the faint pink lines of an old scar, not the blood and gaping, jagged tear in skin he'd been expecting.  
  
Shintaro suffered from an extremely high fever for a week and even when he'd recovered, never fully gained his previous level of physical mobility. But he still had the red eyes of a demon, the powers of one, weak but still there.  
  
He was the walking line between supernatural and natural, the only possible hope for the village at understanding why every second child was born inhuman.  
  
He was their only hope of surviving the brutal attacks by the humans, the sacrifices, the jeers, the threats on their lives.  
  
He was their 'God'.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
He sees him flinch and take a step back, trying to put some distance between them, even as his mind reels, trying to register the sight in front of him.  
  
Shintaro's lips move, but his words are swallowed in the shock, so they frame empty air.  
He takes a step closer, one more step, but Shintaro remains rooted to the spot. As if waiting for him.  
  
The thought makes his smile grow and Shintaro gasps audibly at the twisted expression, the crooked grin that dripped blood from the lip,   
  
It makes him think that now Shintaro can truly _see_ him.  
  
"Konoha?" He says and the smile disappears, for no, he doesn't quite like that name.  
  
That name was an abomination, an amalgam of names for an unwanted child and a reminder of something that he never wanted to remember ever again.  
"No." He says and reaches out towards his god, staining his flesh with identical red.  
  
And in one swift, fluid movement, he bends down and breaks his beloved god's legs.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
"Konoha?" He remembers Shintaro saying, confusion clear on his face, "What does that name mean?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Is the only reply he can give, "I don't remember much about my life."  
  
"What, you have amnesia?"  
  
"Yeah. Kido-san said it wasn't natural, there was something blocking my memory." Shintaro looks even more confused, which is how he remembers feeling when he first met the others, "...They found me when Hibiya-kun was attacked."  
"Oh. I heard about that. So the person who killed Hiyori was the same one who casted a spell on you?"  
  
"I think so. I feel like that's the case." He remembers thinking, following the trail of shaky memories, half-imagined and half-dreamed, "...I'm not sure though. Sorry."  
  
"Hey, why are you apologizing? You're making me seem like the bad guy here." Shintaro said, looking disgruntled, "It's not your fault you can't remember." He remembers seeing Shintaro's expression soften a little into guilt and then say, "...Konoha, don't apologize for something you've become."  
  
"Something...I've become?"  
  
"Especially if you've become this way for a reason you can't help." And the expression in his eyes is so lonely, even as he smiles his awkward, half-smile, "Don't ever apologize for that."  
  
That night, he remembers his god talking to the girl in the crystal ball, arguing as usual about some inane topic or the other.  
  
But he remembers that expression flitting on the god's face, as if the only thing missing from his countenance were actual tears.  
  
He remembers thinking that it was a horrible expression on him.  
  
He remembers thinking that he wanted to see him smile.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
"That expression really doesn't suit you."  
  
"...What expression?!"   
  
"Your crying face. It doesn't sit well with what I know of you."  
  
"You don't know...a...anything about...me!"  
  
"Oh, on the contrary, my lord." The title was said with the grandeur and respect of a devotee, yet tinged with the tone of sarcasm, "I know more about you than even you do. With all due respect."  
  
"'Respect'?! You broke my fucking legs!" Shintaro hisses as he moves and jostles his legs, a warning spark crackling on the veins of magic covering them in a protective cocoon, "And you dragged me away from them...all the way over here! What are you even doing, Konoha?! Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I've told you before this. But I'm not 'him'."  
  
"...Yeah, it's pretty damn obvious that you're not!" Shintaro is weak, from the magic his body casts to alleviate the pain from his legs, but his glare is still strong and fiery as ever, "Konoha would never do this to me!"  
  
"No, he wouldn't have. That guy is far too kind, far too gentle to even consider this. But like I said, Shintaro-sama. I'm not him."  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
He remembers seeing Shintaro gradually open up to the rest of the group.  
  
He remembers him talking to Kido about the group's history, a thoughtful look on his face as he contemplated the new information; asking about her childhood with her stepbrothers, demonic powers, their strengths, their weaknesses. Curiosity insatiable, he'd apologized more than once when he found he was talking for too long and Kido had merely laughed and said it was fine, that it was good that he felt the need to know about them.  
  
He doesn't remember Kido ever laughing much before Shintaro came.  
  
He remembers him talking to Marry, slightly pink-cheeked as she asked him about his family life, any girlfriends he may have had. He remembers his answering mumble and Marry's surprised laugh and apology for her intrusive questions, and her saying that she was merely asking because she was curious as to what family life was like. He spent the remainder of that evening telling her his and Momo's stories about their surprisingly normal childhood with their mother, who had refused to give up Momo when her husband, their father, died. The games they played, the birthdays they celebrated together, everything and he remembered the smile on Marry's face when Shintaro left, sweet and innocent.  
  
He remembers him complaining to his little sister and receiving even more cutting sentences, the arguments, the fighting, strangely violent but harmless. He remembers the fond looks they give each other behind their backs, the concern and guidance Momo had shown Shintaro when he was still adjusting to the changes in his body, and the encouragement she gave him when he finally managed to reign in his powers enough to walk and move around. He remembers Shintaro protecting his little sister when the fights were particularly violent, and healing her at the risk to his own body.  
  
He remembers Shintaro taking Ene's crystal ball everywhere he goes and they fought even more than he and his sister did; she casted spells on him that made his hair and eye color change, his voice squeak, at certain points she'd even turned him into a girl. But even with all the havoc she'd wreaked upon him, he would still catch her smiling at their god with absolute sincerity, worrying about him on the days when the fever that burned his body was particularly bad.  
  
He remembers Shintaro talking to Hibiya, the taciturn boy slowly opening up to him more and more, even going as far as to recall the memories of the time that he and Hiyori were attacked. He trained with Hibiya as well, and during classes they'd grown close as friends and even as a pseudo-big-brother. He'd even caught Hibiya smiling and laughing with Shintaro, even as he says 'you're really weird, onii-san'."  
  
He also remembers how close he'd become with the two brothers, Seto and Kano.  
  
He remembers Shintaro laughing and joking and talking with Seto, like he had with the others.  
  
He remembers Shintaro arguing and complaining and fighting with Kano, like he had with the others.  
  
But it felt different. At that time, he still didn't know why it felt different or why the fact had left him feeling uneasy.   
No, he had come up with an explanation for the last sentence.  
  
Shintaro was their god. His powers left his human body weak and at some occasions, on the verge of death.  
He was their god.  
  
So it was only natural to worry about him right? To feel uneasy?  
  
To feel this horrid lonely feeling of slowly finding that he was alone again?  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
The day that Shintaro's legs heal, he is visited by the man previously known as Konoha.  
  
He'd taken to calling him Kuroha in his head, after the strange dark hair and clothes that this person normally wore, the exact opposite of his demon friend.  
Kuroha was a demon too, there was no doubt about that; his superhuman strength and speed were on par with the group that he stayed with.   
  
But his eyes were yellow, not red.  
  
...  
  
_Is he...like me?_  
  
"I'm not in any way close to your greatness, my lord."  
  
Shintaro flinches and leans away from Kuroha, who had moved towards him without him noticing and was now mere inches away from his face. "What...what's with that?"  
"I'm merely speaking the truth." Kuroha says in a careless manner, even as his eyes train over Shintaro's disheveled, sweat-ridden form with a curious light, "I'm in no way like you, nor am I like any of the other demons you had seen before."  
"Then what are you? Why did you attack me? Why did you take my friend's form?"  
  
"Your friend's form?" Kuroha pulls back and makes a show of contemplating the answer, "Ah, yes, the white-haired demon that used to trail after you. Like a lost puppy. Your friend. Curious isn't it, that I look so much like him, even sound like him, yet act so different?"  
  
"But my lord..." He asks, and there is a mocking edge to his ever-present smirk now.  
  
"How well did you really know your 'friend'?"  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
He remembers Shintaro wandering off with Seto into the little pocket of wilderness that grew between their village and their home.  
He remembers trailing behind them wordlessly, silently.  
  
He remembers Seto leaping from tree branch to tree branch and Shintaro chasing after him on the ground anxiously, yelling at him to come down before he broke his neck, come down already, Seto, please...!  
  
He remembers Seto grinning cheekily and hopping down with the greatest of ease, before raising his head up and whistling.  
He remembers an answering tweet and the flapping of wings and suddenly Shintaro's literally covered in birds, beautiful green and yellow birds perching calmly on his outstretched arms, head and shoulders and he remembers Seto laughing at the ridiculous sight.  
  
He remembers Shintaro demanding to know what's happening and Seto explaining the nature of his power; the ability it 'steal'. With it, he was able to talk to animals as well.   
He remembers Shintaro asking him why bring him here.  
  
He remembers Seto looking down before answering that he wanted to show Shintaro this particular side-effect of his power first; it was a sort of comfort blanket to him, a secret.  
He remembers Shintaro asking why.  
  
He remembers Seto looking up slowly, shyly and carefully, without disturbing any of the birds, kiss him.  
  
He remembers Shintaro falling backwards, ending up sitting on a ground and scaring the birds away, staring at Seto in shock.  
  
He remembers Seto smiling, before leaning in and touching Shintaro's face, and Shintaro staring back transfixed, as if he lacked the will or power to look away.  
  
And when Seto leans in for another kiss, he doesn't fight back.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Agony.  
  
Agony.  
  
His heart burns in agony.  
  
As if he was burning alive, choking on nothing.  
  
He doesn't understand this.  
  
Why?   
  
Why is this happening?!  
  
Why did-?!  
  
Hot static rushes across his mind and he thinks no more.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
He remembers Kano, remembers how he interacts with Shintaro.  
  
Kano was the most mysterious of all the demons, mostly because his ability declared him as such. The ability to trick people's eyes and ears, to make them question themselves. The ability to 'deceive'.   
His childhood had been the roughest too; Kido had once told him that Kano was conceived between a demon and a human and believing him to be an unholy offspring, his family was attacked, his parents killed. He barely survived.  
Kano acts happy and carefree, but more than once, he remembers questioning whether it wasn't simply another spell the cat-eyed boy was casting upon them all.   
  
He never was sure.  
  
He remembers Kano acting like the curious idiot brother when Shintaro arrives, questioning Shintaro's powers, teasing and taunting with a strange, strange smile that seemed like it was meant to be light-hearted, but hid the shadow of something in the curve of lips.  
  
He remembers Shintaro saying that it didn't honestly feel like Kano welcomed him to the group. He didn't know why but the boy absolutely hated him.  
  
He played his part perfectly when Kido and the others were around, yet seemed to let his masks slip ever-so-slightly when he and Shintaro were alone.   
  
He remembers seeing Kano and Shintaro standing in a room alone, remembers them arguing about something, remembers it clearly because he was shocked that Kano sounded genuinely angry.  
Remembers their voices growing louder and louder until he could hear what they talked about.  
  
"I shouldn't be one to waste my life over such a useless god."  
  
He remembers the hurt in Shintaro's voice as he retaliates, his argument saying that he didn't choose this life, he couldn't help what he'd become.

A demon, a human, the scum of the earth and the favored child of circumstance, he walked the border between the two. Kano said those words in a humorless tone. And in the span of a few minutes, he was back to normal again, his tone had taken up its normal conversational quality. 

The tone of the cheerful fool.

He remembers the sudden silence that falls over the situation and the feeling of unease that pricked at his chest for each second of silence that passed by.

He remembers looking into the room. 

 He remembers seeing thin hands grip at Shintaro's neck and collar, pulling the boy's head down in what looked like an uncomfortable, painful grip. The tips of those slender fingers touching at the base, where wisps of dark hair tickled pale skin.

He remembers the shocked, wide-eyed look on Shintaro's face as Kano's lips press against his. 

When Kano pulls away, Shintaro continues to stare and Kano looks away. From the door where he watched, he could see Kano's expression meld into the strangest of smiles.

It made his chest hurt when he saw it. 

"You didn't choose us. We didn't choose you. But we have to depend on each other." Kano raised his arm, like he was about to perform one of his usual, dramatic flourishes.

Instead he touched his own lips, looking away from Shintaro.

"Till death do us part."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**....**

**....**

**........**

**...........**

**How boring.**

**So boring. So utterly boring.**

**Everything seemed so** _**dull** _ **.**

**There were so many things that he could be doing at this moment. But he doesn't for some reason.**

**Why was that though?**

**Why?**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He doesn't remember much about the weeks after that.

Just bits and pieces. And every time he revisits those memories, he finds them more fuzzy and uncertain than before.

He remembers what Kido had explained about this. When someone loses most of their memory, the most dangerous thing that they can do is dwell on the precious few memories they have left. Because what little memories they had left would get confused with dreams and speculation.

And little by little...

**They would lose their grip on reality.**

 

 x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He remembers running after the others, laughing along.

He remembers leaping through the air, feeling the wind ruffle through his clothes and whisper across his skin.

He remembers the screams of his friends as they die, clothes leaking red.

He remembers the warmth of Shintaro's hand as it clasps his own, the boy smiling his rare genuine smile at him.

He remembers Ene talking to him in hushed tones, telling him about her past, how she used to be human.

He remembers Shintaro tearing a strip of cloth from his shirt, using it to dab at the wound on his forehead, tending to his wounds with a worried expression.

He remembers Marry instructing him in the art of controlling his super strength.

He remembers the sweet, sweet scent of human w **hen Shintaro enters the room, adrift on a breeze that wafts just under his nose, faint enough that he can _just_ smell it.**

**He remembers the liar snake look at him sharply more than once, almost like he suspected something.**

**He remembers the truth snake talking to the little brown bird that perched at their window sill, named after the girl who wanted to be a hero.**

**He remembers the immortal snake crying, as he crushes the crystal ball between his bare hands.**

**He remembers the youngest snake whispering profanities under his breath as he was pushed in the path of an oncoming carriage.**

**He remembers the invisible snake's body give way under the sharp silver of his knife.**

**He remembers the attractive snake's screams fade to sobs, as he stabs her again and again and again, separating flesh from bone while she still breathed.  
**

 x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**He remembers the touch and sweetness of Shintaro's flesh, the boy's breathless cries that shaped his name, the way he writhes underneath his body, the soft, supple feeling of flesh under his teeth, the rapid beating of Shintaro's heart as their chests align, the love and warmth in Shintaro's eyes, framed at the edges with the barest hint of tears...**

**He remembers** **wa** king up alone.

He remembers the hollow ache in his chest and the hunger in his body. 

He remembers waking up every morning with the horrible, horrible realization that he was alone and Shintaro was never his, would never be his.

Shintaro would never love him.

He remembers tears rolling down his face as he realizes that bitter fact all over again every new morning.

 x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Seto loved Shintaro.  He knew that.

He could see it in his eyes, the lingering touch of his hand on his god's, and the warmth in his words.

Shintaro loved Seto back. He knew that as well.

He could see it in his eyes as he looked back at Seto, the way his hand softly held the other boy's and the love and happiness that filled his words, even while being biting and sarcastic.

Shintaro also loved Kano.

Though he was loathe to admit it.

Theirs was a strange relationship. They hated each other and yet they loved each other. Or to be more accurate, Kano hated his god for reasons unknown.

But he was certain Kano loved him as well.

**_'Love is a strange thing isn't it.'_ **

Yes. Yes it was.

**_'He loves these two brothers, loves them both and yet has none to spare for you.'_ **

Nevertheless, he was able to stay by his beloved's side and that was enough for him.

**_'Is it? Is it really enough for you?'_ **

Shintaro would never love him back, he only saw him as a friend.

**_'But are you satisfied with living like this?'_ **

No. 

No he wasn't.

It hurt. It hurt being so close to him. And knowing that he could never, ever have him, that Shintaro only saw him as his 'dear friend'.

But he had to live with this, because he couldn't bear being separated from him.

_**'If you aren't satisfied with this, little demon, why don't you do something about it?'  
** _

_But what can I do? Nothing._

**_'Is that really true? Can you, with all your power, not do anything?'_ **

_What do you mean?_

**_'You could always take him away. Keep him locked up. It's easy enough; he's still human under those demon powers. You are more than familiar with that delicious scent that marks him as mortal, are you not?'_ **

_But I can't! I can't do that!  
_

**_'Then resign yourself to a life of loneliness, little demon. You will never obtain the one you love if you simply pine after him from a distance.'_ **

_I can't...do that._

**_'Such an irritating child. Mere stupidity and cowardice makes you resign yourself to silently looking after him, as a_ friend _and not as a lover.'_  
**

**_'If you desire so strongly to make him yours, then why not do it?'  
_ **

**_'He will love you eventually, love you as he loves them.'_ **

_It's wrong. He won't do that.  
_

**_'He'll love you back. Return your kisses, touch your hands. Meet your gaze. And those dreams, that want you have for him, that hunger for warmth, for love...they'll all be realised."_ **

_He won't love me if I do that to him.  
_

**_'But that's the difference between you and I. You care about his feelings towards you.'_ **

**_'I don't.'_ **

 

  x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Give in.**

**Give in to me.**

**I am strong.**

**I will conquer everything.**

**I will take everything for myself and rid myself of everything I do not need.**

**I don't need these feelings.**

**I don't need this emotion.**

**I don't need this weak, feeble heart.**

**I don't need you.**

**I don't love you.**

**I won't love you.**

**I won't.**

**I won't.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Seto was the first to die.

The feeling of flesh slowly giving way under his iron grip, the tight little huffs of breath that his choking and coughing finally gave way to, the feeling of numbing fingers slipping clumsily over his own hands.

And the loud _crack_ that sounded through the silence as he lifted his other arm and snapped the stealing snake's neck.

It...was good. It felt good.

It _thrilled_ him.

And as he slowly grew horrified at the realization that he'd _enjoyed_ his friend's death, he could feel the voice getting louder, more verbose.

That damping, cold feeling of something thrown over his mind, stifling his reactions, his thoughts.

Before his body moved to Kano, his conscious was imprisoned entirely.

And he closed his eyes.

And remembered.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Did you ever understand _why_ you were turned into a demon in the first place?"

He sees the confused look on Shintaro's face and continues, "I thought as much. Your friends probably didn't know either."

Shintaro's face clouds as he mentioned the word 'friends' and in a voice that seems forced he asks, "Why are you asking me this now?"

"Because you asked me a question earlier, my lord. Remember? 'Why do you look so much like him'? Your beloved friend."

Beloved. It still leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. He grimaces briefly before he continues, "The answer lies with the reason your village produces a demon child every second birth. But...'demon' may be inaccurate, considering the circumstances."

"What are you talking about?"

"A long time ago, your village was blessed by the snake goddess Azami. They'd supposedly offered up the humans who killed her own lover as sacrifices. I believe that was what happened anyway. In gratitude, she'd blessed them with the ability to produce 'gifted' children. Or more specifically, ten children for each generation." There was a curious glint in his eye as he looked at Shintaro again, a cruel edge to his grin, "And your group seems to have met this generation's terms accordingly. It's quite sad; a century of this madness and none of them seem to have recognized the pattern. But then, 10 'demon' children would be quite a handful, wouldn't it?"

"Ten...demon children?"  _  
_

"The group of demons that you knew-including the girl that Hibiya had been with-came to a total of ten _._ But then, one of the demon children here faced an early death before the trial 20-year period and created a chain-reaction of sorts."  
"20-year period?"

"It's something that I've found out quite recently. But yes. Before the age of 20 years, the powers that these children possess aren't actually theirs. To put it simply, these powers are theirs only when they turn 20. And one of these demon children died before she could claim her powers as her own." He kneels before Shintaro, who flinches away from his sudden presence and ignoring his reaction, reached out and touched his cheek.

"...Soft. And warm." His fingers itched to touch more, feel more.

Disgusting.

"Nh! Get away from me!"

"Gladly." He pulls away, but still remains in his kneeling position, "As I said before...a girl demon died before she was twenty. The result of a successful sacrifice."

"Shintaro-sama...you're more than familiar with this sacrifice are you not?"

He sees the grim realization dawn on Shintaro's face mere seconds after he says the words. 

_Always the human prodigy._

"...No...you don't mean..." Shintaro mouths the next word silently, and the pain in his eyes is still as raw as it was when  _he_ had seen it before.

"Yes. The girl named Tateyama Ayano. You would have heard of her, even if you weren't so tangled in this whole messy affair. The first demon sacrifice that ended up a success since an entire century...your best friend, who hid her true identity for so long. She was caught and successfully executed, which effectively left her powers without an owner and susceptible to anyone who laid their claim on them. And as it happened, a human boy had committed suicide around the same time of her death and for some strange reason, met the conditions for an owner of the demon girl's power. And the tenth demon was born."

"...Me? It was...me?"

"A human boy had acquired a demon girl's powers and in the process, had befriended her siblings. The demon sister and those brothers you loved so much." He elaborates when he sees Shintaro's questioning look.

"W...hat?"  
  
"Did you ever wonder why the liar snake, the one called Kano, hated you so much?" 

_Probably not. You were too busy disrobing each other to pay attention to the little details._

"He knew that his big sister was visiting a human boy, and at several instances followed you and saw you both for himself." He chuckles and it sounds frigid, devoid of any warmth or humor, "It must be said that he didn't care much for your dismissive personality. Not to mention that he blames you for the fact that his sister was discovered in the first place." He shrugs, "I always found that part of this story strange. In all honesty, the both of you had more in common than you realized. You both deceive your loved ones on a daily basis and the both of you hate...well you." 

"Shut up."

"What? It's the truth. As shoddy and sad and hopeless as this reality is, it's still the truth. And you loved each other anyway. In fact, you seemed to have plenty of  _that_ going around." 

He sees a flush of red creep up the boy's pale cheeks and an answering rush of anger in his own being.

The next thing he knew, his hand was in Shintaro's hair, gripping the strands forcefully, yanking the boy's head up to meet his gaze. "But no more." He says, in a low, steady voice and he feels a shiver run through Shintaro's body at the almost indecipherable anger that tainted it, "No more of that. Unless my lord's preference extends to those that have overstayed their life on this earth."

"And whose fault was that?!" Shintaro snaps, "Who was the one who killed all my friends?! Who killed all of my friends and...and  _made me watch them die_?!" 

"Me." He answers the question asked, even if Shintaro wasn't expecting an answer, "It was all me. Me. Me, me, me."

_Look at me._

_Desire only me._

_Me. Me, me, me, me, me._

_Love m-_

No.

No. He hates that word.

"I thought it a shame to kill you. But if you keep blathering like this, I may have to change my mind." 

"Go ahead." Defiance blooms in his eyes, hot and strong like hellfire, "Do it. I have nothing to live for, anyway."

_Agony._

"Oh you hurt me." He makes a show of appearing wounded, waving his other hand in a slow, dramatic motion, "That statement is slightly off, isn't it my lord? One of your friends is still alive, isn't he?"  
"...!"

Shintaro freezes as their lips meet.

_Wrong._

_Wrong, wrong, wrong._

_This is wrong._

But what did that matter?

He moves away and Shintaro stares back at him, and for the first time, he sees actual fear in the boy's eyes. 

"I had answered your question earlier about how you acquired your powers. Aren't you at least interested as to how I obtained mine?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He remembers.

He remembers because it's all he can do.

His body is lost.

His soul is lost to the demon that had taken over his body.

And his mind...

All he can do is remember.

And slowly, the memories start to come back to him.

His memories of the illness that weakened his body, of the girl with the sharp tongue that always takes care of him.

His memories of his hair turning white, and long, and his eyes turning from dark to pale pink.

His memories of being called a monster, of being chased away from the village.

His memories of meeting two little demon children in the woods. 

His memories of the warmth of blood. The taste of copper on his lips.

The little girl's body before him, splayed like a puppet who's strings had been cut, eyes empty, lifeless.

His memories of a voice whispering in his mind.

And his memories of a boy  with dark hair, dressed in red.

And as he remembers, his thoughts slowly fade to black, and he loses himself to a sea of nothingness.

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry I loved you, Shintaro._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	4. Crocodile Tears [[Kanoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kano hates Shintaro for 'killing' Ayano. He hates him for how he treated Ayano. And he hates himself for falling in love with Shintaro, a selfish and irrational love. Contains fifth novel spoilers.

**Title: Crocodile Tears**

**Pairing: Kanoshin**

**Rating: T+**

**Warnings: ...Slight makeout scene hahaha..ah.**

Crocodile Tears

Hate was a strong word. 

Hate was a bad word.

Ayano had always told him, told them all that it wasn't good to feel hate.

When they asked her what hate was, he remembers her looking sad as she answered.

"It's when you're not strong enough to say sorry to someone. Or strong enough to wait until they said it to you. And you have to be strong, don't you? Because you're all heroes!"

It would have been very easy for Kano to hate a _lot_ of things. The world had been unforgiving to him, as it had been to Seto and Kido. As it had been to Ayano nee-chan.

But currently, he found his hate directed towards one particular source, one of the incarnations of tragic irony that had also been one of the reasons that he no longer had a big sister.

From the corner of his eye, he sees dark hair, head bent over his phone, white earbud plugged in as per usual

"Shintaro-kun, am I walking too fast for you?" Kano asks, throwing that smirk over his shoulder, the same one he knows that Shintaro finds creepy.

"Of course not!" Shintaro replies, but it isn't convincing in the least; his face is streaked with sweat and he's dragging his feet behind Kano, muttering under his breath every now and then, presumably talking to Ene, judging from the occasional snatches of conversation Kano overheard.

For someone who makes every effort to complain about the cyber girl at any time of the day, Shintaro was quite subservient to her wishes.Though that was mostly because she threatens him with publishing  _sensitive_ materials.

He had a feeling that even if she didn't, he would continue to humor her. 

Shintaro was surprisingly weak-willed after all. Even back then.

Kano grits his teeth. 'Back then'. The words remind him of the scent of snow, the crinkle of paper, numbers scribbled in harsh red ink and blank dark eyes that return his stare with an expression that was borderline disgust.  
Ayano had told him that Shintaro seemed cold, but was actually a kind person, but even now he wonders whether that wasn't just a product of her lenient judgement of people.

She always saw the good in everyone, even in him.

Shintaro was certainly cold.

He'd only known Shintaro for a couple of months before, when he'd attended high school disguised as Ayano, but it was more than enough.  
Was he kind? That he couldn't be sure of.

Because Kano's own judgement was biased as well.

"Shintaro-kun, really. If you wanted help, you should have said so!" Kano mock-scolds. He'd stopped after a while and walked back to the older boy and found him bent, bags inches off the ground-which was dangerous because there were eggs in there-and heaving short, heavy,  _loud_ breaths which Kano seriously wonders how he hadn't heard.

"S-shut up...haah..." Shintaro mumbles, red-cheeked and with that stubborn expression Kano was more than familiar with.

"You're still pretty weak after all. You should rely on us more!" The words don't sound mocking in the least, yet Kano's expression states otherwise.

"...Tch." Shintaro straightens up a little, "...Sorry for being weak." He grimaces again after a bit and says to Ene, "You come out and deal with this stupid heat then!"

"Ahhhh, not tactful at all..."

"Eh?''

"Ene-chan can't interact with the outside world, now can she? Shintaro-kun, you're digging up old wounds now, you know."

"...hah?! Well, how is that supposed to be my fault, I don't even know where she came from!" More of input from Ene's side had him saying, "What do you mean I'm a tactless idiot?!"

"Looks like Shintaro-kun is full of energy again~ So shall we continue walking?"

Shintaro grumbles under his breath and starts collecting the bags again.

"Ah, wait a bit." Kano reaches for some of Shintaro's bags, "The stuff you're carrying is pretty heavy. Let me carry some too."

"I can carry them myself!" Shintaro protests, but Kano pays him no heed and pulls some of Shintaro's bags towards himself. 

"Shintaro-kun is still pretty weak, so you should rely on us more."

"I'm not _that_ weak _,_ Kano." Shintaro sighs, but he doesn't waste his energy arguing. With another mutter in Ene's general direction, they start making their way to the base again.

_Yes, you are._

_No, you're not._

He'd known him for a few months, but despite how cold and aloof Shintaro used to be, he was surprisingly open with his emotions.

His contempt for his classmates and the people around him.

And for Ayano. The girl who was his only friend.

Yes, there were any number of things that Kano could hate.

But he chose to hate the boy who his big sister loved. Because he was undeserving of her love; he made no attempt to know her or cherish her, even as a friend, let alone a lover. 

In a way, he was glad that Ayano had not seen Shintaro for the last few months that she was alive. 

It  _hurt,_ being too close to him.

It simply hurt being her, loving him for her. 

And even now, he was still callous as ever. Even if it was hidden under that weak, pushover persona that Shintaro seemed to have gained in the past two years that he was a shut-in.  
Was he really that guilty over Ayano's loss?

Or did he really...love her?

 _...If he did, then he was honestly a better liar than I am_ , Kano thinks, looking back at the boy behind him, huffing pathetically as he tried to match Kano's pace. And that is...a terrifying revelation.

Because it meant...it meant...

_It's cold._

_It's so cold._

_His heart has stopped, and it terrifies him._

_Surrounded by the smell of flowers, he lies quietly, carefully. Hiding his breathing as people approach._

_It horrifies him how easy it is for him to play dead._

_And now, he feels someone's presence near the coffin. He tries to lose himself in the cold sensation of death, trying to find comfort in the memory of Ayano's scent. He needed to be strong.  
Be strong._

_He hears the soft sound of stifled sobs, and the flowers to the left of his head are shifted slightly. The presence grows stronger._

_And two words, whispered in a voice that's so quiet. So, so quiet and yet they shake through Kano, shake him hard enough to honestly make him wonder, for one horrifying minute, whether his heart would start up again._

_"I'm sorry."_

_And through the cold, cold veil of death that he'd cast over his body, he felt warm drops fall on his face._

...

Kano notices that his hands are shaking only when he flexes his fingers, trying to balance the weight of the bags. His fingers are red, flushed with blood under skin.

He was just guilty. That was all there was.

He was...he couldn't have loved Ayano back. That...couldn't be possible.

Because then...then...

...

Aaah. Even after 2 years...his heart...

How pathetic. He'd removed her mask ages ago and had sworn to never wear it again. But still, the empty echoes in his chest remained, as they had been there since those months with him.  
Pathetic.

"Kano?"

"..Hmm?" He looks back towards Shintaro, smiling, "What is it?"

"...Ah, um. I-It's nothing."

"Huh?" Now he looks curious...and feels it as well, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Shintaro says, looking to the side. 

"...Ok, then."  _As infuriating as always. That doesn't seemed to have changed in the slightest._ And even though Shintaro had changed so much over the past 2 years...after Ayano's death.  
Or was it because of it?

....

_Did you really love her?_

_Or was it...was it that you thought...  
_

_I...was her for some time...so..._

_When did you start loving her?_

_Stop_ , he tells himself sternly as he opens the door and leads them both to the kitchen,  _This is a train of thought best left untouched. After all, it's not like I can clarify anything with him. Not like this.  
And I don't _ want  _to clarify anything with him._

_He's someone I hate. It's because of him, Ayano nee-chan is dead. Dead for good._

_He just as good as killed her, whether he loved her or not._

  _I hate him._

_I hate him._

_I hate him._

"Kano?"

"Yes, Shintaro-kun?" Kano looks back at him and grins, "Are you actually gonna ask me the question this time?"

Shintaro just stares back at him, mouth opening and closing repeatedly. Looking so lost and confused, even more so than normal and coupled with his red face and short, little huffs of breath that escape his lips, it makes him look quite undeniably pathetic.  
Dark eyes that still gleam a little stare straight back at him.

"...Shintaro-kun? Is something wrong?"

Wordlessly, Shintaro pulls out his earphone and sets his phone down on the table, face down. He steps closer and closer to Kano...until he's right in front of him, expression absolutely hilariously terrified.  
Honestly, Kano would have laughed at him if his own heart hadn't stuttered to a stop, then started back up again, thudding double-time.

_I hate him._

_I hate him._

_I hate him! Hate, hate, hate!  
_

"Kano...sorry about this." Is what Shintaro finally manages to say before leaning in and kissing him. 

As far as first kisses go, it wasn't the greatest one that he could have received. It was more of an awkward bumping of lips, Kano's eyes wide, Shintaro's hands shakily reaching for Kano's shoulders.   
When Shintaro pulls away, he looks to the side, to the floor, anywhere but at Kano, who's still trying to register what the  _fuck_ just happened because did Shintaro really...did he _really_ just kiss him? 

_I...h...at..._

"Sorry...I just... _shit_ " Shintaro mumbles under his breath and he looks upset, really upset and it doesn't suit him at all. 

Kano reaches for Shintaro's arm and pulls him closer, for another kiss. 

Shintaro's body goes rigid and the rest of his breath escapes in a gasp and Kano uses that opportunity to pry his tongue further in and deepen the kiss. His cries of protest are muffled, if they even were protests and Shintaro's hand grips at Kano's hoodie, other hand pushing him closer to his own body, trying to reduce the space between them as much as possible and Kano groans because  _shit,_ his skin felt like it was on fire, electricity crackling in his veins and he hated it, he loved it, it drove him absolutely insane and he needed more and Shintaro touching him was exactly what he needed and what he didn't need.

He'd kept a distance between them for a reason. When he was her.

There's little to no space between their bodies now, but it still isn't enough, more more  _more._

An absolutely delicious moan works its way out of the kiss as Kano's fingers touch bare flesh and shivers rack up Shintaro's body. He loves it, loves the way that Shintaro feels against him, craves that warm, heated skin like he hasn't ever craved anything before. 

He wants Shintaro as pathetic as it sounded. 

He wants this, wants this heat, wants  _him._

And he hates himself for it. Oh, he hates himself  _so_ much.

He breaks the kiss and breathes Shintaro's name and he _feels_ Shintaro's response rather than hear it; he _feels_ the shiver working through Shintaro's back and a low answering murmur of Kano's own name as his hands gripping the fabric of the hoodie more tightly.   
He places his mouth on the crook of Shintaro's neck and tastes the salt of his skin and he hears Shintaro curse under his breath, words shaky and ultimately breaking off into a low whine, pressing his face into Kano's hair.

" _Kano..._ shit, I.. _."_

"What...do you have something to say, Shintaro-kun?" Kano asks, smirking as he whispers the words directly in Shintaro's ear and Shintaro gasps, knees buckling, and he's leaning heavily on the counter now to stop himself from falling completely.

"I...it feels...ahhh"

"Shhhh." Kano plants a few comforting kisses on his collarbones and the crook of his neck, inhaling the scent of him, "Just concentrate on  _feeling,_ Shintaro-kun. On me."

"Hhn...ah!" 

"Oh...you like it when I bite there, hm?"

"Oh God, that feels...so weird...ahh!" 

"But you're feeling good now, aren't you?" Kano's hands slip to Shintaro's sides, teasing heated skin with fingertips just a hair's breadth away from contact and clearly Shintaro is sensitive now, because he whines again and grinds his hips against Kano's and  _oh god-_

"Y-you're hard." Shintaro states the obvious, sounding clearly embarrassed. Kano just laughs and pulls Shintaro down for another kiss, long and deep and slow, savoring the taste of him.

If he had to give him a name, it would be sin.

"It's too late to be embarrassed now, Shintaro-kun." Kano mumbles, in a voice too soft for Shintaro to even hear.

"Because it's too late and we're too far gone to start pretending we hate each other again."

_No matter how much I wish for it._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 


	5. Getting to Know You [[Harushin]]

**Title: Getting to Know You  
**

**Pairing: Harushin**

**Rating: K+**

Getting to Know You

 "No." 

"But Shintaro-kun-" 

"No."

"Please, Shintaro-kun, can't you just-" 

"No means fucking no." Shintaro cuts Haruka off yet again, and it is seriously taking all of his damn willpower to not turn around and really let the other boy have it, because he'd been having a shit day with an even shittier headache that is so bad he legitimately checked in the mirror once or twice to see if his head had actually split open or not.

 

Haruka, of course  doesn't give up at that. Nope. That would be too easy. "Shintaro-kun. Can't you please just wear it? Please?"

 

"No, Haruka!" He does turn around at that and his anger ebbs a bit when he sees Haruka looking downcast.

 

Then he sees the stupid thing and his irritation completely fades and his shoulders sag, a wave of fatigue settling over his body.

 

"Why do you want me to wear that anyway?" Shintaro points at the sweater draped over Haruka's other arm, green and oddly similar to the one that the boy himself was wearing right now.

 

"N-no real reason."

 

Haruka actually did an impressive job of hiding the stutter in his voice. A week ago, he would have tricked Shintaro into believing that quite easily; the boy was air-headed enough to pull off doggedly pursuing the other boy so much for a simple request.

One week ago anyway.

 

"Haruka." Shintaro says the name flatly and sees the boy flinch and snap to attention, "Why do you want me to wear this."

 

"Uh...um..." Haruka's dropped the casual act entirely and wait, is he blushing now? Why was he...oh.

 

Shintaro had seen similar odd behavior from the boy one week before. When they'd started dating.

 

Sometimes, he even forgot they were more than just friends because he and Haruka mostly hung around Ayano and Takane and they were still keeping their relationship a secret from the two girls.

 

Though he had his doubts about Ayano's ignorance to the matter, with the knowing look she gave the two, when they sat a little  closer than they usually did, when the distance between them was a little lesser as they walked home. 

 

This was one of those times, those times when he had almost forgotten that he'd actually worked up the courage to confess to Haruka and the boy accepted, that the strange ache in his heart, the longing in his body was unwarranted, that they were closer than they were before...it was just that they didn't know what to do next. They hadn't even k-kissed yet.

Haruka seemed to have been doing his best though, Shintaro thinks as he eyes the sweater, roping him into embarrassing couple's stuff whenever he got the chance. Going to the movies, for ice-cream, for walks alone in the park, but those meetings were spent in uncomfortable silence, as Shintaro had to slowly adjust to spending time alone with him and Haruka stayed by his side, smiling all the while, shaking his head when Shintaro offered an awkward apology at the lack of romantic gestures, saying that he was fine as long as Shintaro was comfortable with whatever they were doing.

And he should have known that Haruka's definition of romantic included the whole boyfriend sweater deal.

"Isn't this your sweater?"

Haruka flinches a little at that and Shintaro sighs. Looks like he was right.

"...Fine. I'll wear it."

"Eh? Really?!"

"Yeah." 

It was definitely Haruka's sweater. His mouth twists up into a frown as he stares at it, noting the obvious difference in sizes before he sighs and throws it over his head before the embarrassment really set in and as he pulls his head through the neck and brushes the messed-up hair out of his eyes, he asks, "Well?" in a harsher tone than he intended.

"Y-you look..." Haruka opened and closed his mouth and looked away, covering his mouth but even then Shintaro saw the blush on his cheeks, "really, _really_ cute."

"T-thanks." Shintaro mumbled, his own cheeks red too. _It smells like him..._

"But I'm not exactly cute. Or romantic material." Shintaro continues, mumbling the words, "I'm not...like that."

"Eh? Well...yeah." Haruka admits, "I know that. Shintaro-kun wouldn't be Shintaro-kun if it was otherwise." He smiles at him, sincere and filled to the brim with love. For him. For Shintaro.  
"I like Shintaro-kun and only Shintaro-kun! So..."

"...Ugh."

"Ah?! I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

Shintaro shakes his head and walks over to him, face still set in that same angry expression. "Haruka-senpai."

"Y-yes?!"

"I like you." 

"...Yes...?"

"So...um, I'm going to do this." Shintaro said before tilting his head up, until his lips meets the older boy's. Haruka froze, eyes blown wide as Shintaro kisses him and when he pulls away, the boy is blushing even more now, flushed even on the neck and the bit of skin that the sweater and the shirt underneath failed to cover and Shintaro bites his lip.

"That...I don't know, was it ok?" 

"I-it was better than ok! It was good, really good!" Haruka sputters out, grabbing Shintaro's shoulders, "I really liked it! Really! And I...can I ask for one more? I'll do better this time!"

"You've been doing enough the past week." Shintaro shot back and his hands move to Haruka's collar, pulling him down for another kiss, "You should let me do something for you."


	6. Give Me a Show [[Kuroshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroha's in the mood for making out and Shintaro isn't. Mostly because they're outside. But has that ever stopped them?

**Title: Give Me a Show**

**Pairing: kuroshin**

**Rating: T+**

Give Me A Show

His complaints are faint now; he can’t speak, he can’t, lest another moan slips out. “K-Kuro…ha…oh, fuck”

"I’m getting to that," Kuroha says and his voice is too loud, too loud, be quieter, please don’t, not here…

Kuroha steals his words and his breath with another rough kiss and he opens his eyes to a dark, hungry gold leer at him. Just this look alone did  _things_ , but his hands on his bare skin, sneaking under fabric. His mind is blank, he forgets why he was protesting in the first place. 

His back scrapes against the wall but he ignores that feeling as he winds a leg around Kuroha’s back, draws them closer and starts to grind against him, forgetting that he wasn’t supposed to be heard. His moans are a mindless mantra of Kuroha’s name, calling him, begging him to ravish him,  _end_ him…

"O-only if", Kuroha mumbles, his breath hot on his ear, his nails digging painfully into Shintaro’s skin, "only if you let go completely. Scream…scream for me, Shintaro…"

And as he’s pulled into another harsh kiss, he shuts his eyes and throws caution to the winds. 


	7. Faceless Echo [[Kanoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanoshin when Kano was disguised as Ayano. One-sided.

**Title: Faceless Echo**

**Pairing: kanoshin**

**Rating:  K**

Faceless Echo

_His hands are softer than they look._ 'She' thinks as 'she' folds them carefully against his chest. Shintaro barely stirs; he mumbles something and his breathing is still slow and uneven.

"Sleeping at school…how carefree." This was not her words. Her words were sweet, caring, stern and scolding only when they had to be. ‘She’ knows this but…it’s getting harder and harder to keep up her appearance now. ‘Her’ fingers brush against the back of the boy’s hand before they pause. For seconds that feel like hours, ‘she’ considers a dangerous idea.

Then, ‘her’ fingers travel upward and touch his lips. Soft, impossibly soft. ‘She’ bites her own, she can barely hear ‘her’ own breathing over ‘her’ own heartbeat. ‘She’ considers for another long moment before ‘she’ leans in and touches them with ‘her’ own. 

It’s only when he pulls away does he realize that his hands are smaller, there’s no long brown hair blocking his view and his vision is blurrier than it should be. When Shintaro stirs and opens his eyes, he’s met with the vision of his smiling friend. 

He’s too sleepy to notice the glint of tears or the flash of red in ‘her’ eyes.

He never does. 


	8. Dress-Up [[Shinkuro]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinkuro with cosplay leading up to the do

**Title: Dress-Up(And let me take it off for you)**

**Pairing: shinkuro**

**Rating: T**

Dress-Up(And let me take it off for you)

He honestly cannot believe this. He wasn’t even drunk or anything, though in all honesty he should have been to even consider doing such a stupid thing. 

But there he was standing in front of him, a boy completely at ease in a  _sailor uniform_ , black against his pale skin, crossing his legs so that the skirt hitches up even further, red ribbon draped lazily over his neck. Kuroha had even let his hair loose. 

Kuroha’s eyes sweep over him, a smirk tugging at his lips. “You even put glasses on. Such dedication…mmm, it suits you more than I thought it would. I suppose it’s to be expected, you have that stern, boring look to you after all.”

"The same could be said for you." Shintaro snaps. How the actual heck can he look so good like this, even tall and lanky as he was…

Kuroha chuckles and uncrosses his legs, taking note of how Shintaro follows his movements with a hungry gaze and he gets to his feet, walking to him.

"Ah, so you find me pretty? I’m glad", He purrs, licking his lips in a slow, deliberate motion, "I was so worried you wouldn’t want to see me… _sensei~_ ”


	9. Sunshine Chimes [[Harushin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention's...not as bad as Shintaro had thought. Mostly because he had company that he didn't entirely hate. Harushin.

**Title: Sunshine Chimes**

**Pairing: Harushin**

**Rating: K**

He’s smart and has the grades to prove it, was never tardy or low in attendance and isn’t interested in petty conflicts or anything that would even be considered bad behavior.

Hell, the only reason he was here was because of a food fight that Takane had caused in the cafeteria, hauled up with her tree of a best friend, who was currently sitting next to him, talking his ear off.

Ayano must be rubbing off on him, because Shintaro leans back in his desk and listens and when he reflects back on this encounter, he’d definitely block out his weird thoughts on how the way Haruka laughed reminded him of the chime of bells, how pretty his smile was and how nice the warmth of his touch was when his fingers brushed against his cheeks, wiping some sauce off.


	10. Cloud Blue, Sky White [[Konohibi]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hibiya's sensei is not only an airhead, but an extremely persistent airhead. And they really don't have anything in common save for the fact that he teaches Hibiya's class. Not really. Konohibi.

**Title: Cloud Blue, Sky White**

**Pairing: Konohibi**

**Rating: K+**

"Isn’t it usually it usually the best spot to eat? The rooftop?"

"Only if you’re a student and an anime cliche, sensei." Hibiya says wearily. The man in front of him nods. His expression doesn’t change in the slightest though, it never did. 

"Agh, you have rice crumbs near your mouth…and did you even comb your hair today?!" Hibiya scolds, leaning in to brush the offending crumbs away.His skin is warm.  
Konoha blinks and mumbles his thanks. It’s soft, like the rest of his words. 

"Seriously…take care of yourself properly, sensei."

"Sorry."

"Don’t apologize, please." Hibiya sighs, "The other students already think I bully you enough."  
"Ah…sorry."

"I just said not to say that, idi-"

Hibiya freezes as soft lips are pressed against his own. Warm, like his hands.

Konoha pulls away with a sweet smile, “Thank you.”

Hibiya stutters out a few unintelligible words before he grumbles something about kissing in public places and finally he settles on, “Don’t thank me for taking care of you. Idiot.”

 _You haven’t changed at all._  

 


	11. Cherry Roses and Sweet(heart) Tea [[Setoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shintaro's in a familiar dream. It's not so bad, so why shouldn't he play along for a while? Setoshin.

**Title: Cherry Roses and Sweet(heart) Tea**

**Pairing: Setoshin**

**Rating: K**

"What is this…" Shintaro gapes at everything, the strange white-shirt and shorts outfit he suddenly found himself in, made only stranger with knee-high white and blue striped socks, at the lands around him that seemed an unnatural shade of green and the person in front of him who smiles and tips his abnormally tall top hat.

"I think you called it a dream earlier, Alice." He says with that heartwarming smile of his, taking Shintaro’s hand in his own.

"Would you like to come in for tea?"


	12. Love Thy Enemy [[Kanoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kano seems to like Shintaro more than he thinks. Kanoshin.

**Title: Love Thy Enemy**

**Pairing: Kanoshin**

**Rating: T**

He wakes and he’s sweating, cheeks red and heart pounding, trapped in a warmth he hates to love. 

Shintaro had this strange habit of cuddling Kano while he slept and while it felt welcome and while he actually liked it, on this night it was strange and awkward because of the way his pants were tight around his groin.

He knew he liked Shintaro, in some strange, twisted way, he didn’t know he liked him  _this_ much.


	13. Things we've seen before [[Kanoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a tragedy they've seen before, but only one of them can remember. Kanoshin PMMM AU.

**Title: Things we've seen before**

**Pairing: Kanoshin**

**Rating: K**

**Warning: Character Death**

He’s failed again. 

He’s failed and as he sees the person he loves fall to despair, his vision blurs and he feels the warmth of tears on his cheeks.

Kano always smiles and he smiles now as he wipes Shintaro’s tears away and his voice is dry as he asks Shintaro not to cry and it’s all Shintaro could do to not break down then and there as he cradles Kano in his arms-so light and breakable-he waits for the salvation of another loop, not caring that Kano will eventually forget him, he just wants him there, holding his hand, touching him, he wants him  _alive._


	14. Between the Lines [[Shinharu]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka could never have seen this coming, no matter what anyone else would think. Shinharu.

**Title: Between the Lines**

**Pairing: Shinharu**

**Rating: T+**

((The italics are Shintaro speaking perfect English :3))

“ _Senpai…you should really have paid more attention…_ " And Shintaro sees the understanding in Haruka’s eyes as he shrinks back and even though he was so much taller, he seems so fragile, so vulnerable, and he feels the tremor on his lips as he kisses those long, elegant fingers, from tip to knuckle.

He flips Haruka’s hand over and kisses down his fingers towards his palm and as Haruka watches, Shintaro stares back and a flash of red separates the boy’s lips, tasting the salt of Haruka’s skin.

“ _Ah, but I love this side of you too.”_


	15. Tempter [[Kuroshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroha loves wrecking the pure, wrecking the untouched. Kuroshin.

**Title: Tempter**

**Pairing: Kuroshin**

**Rating: T+**

He’s close, so close, uncomfortably close, Shintaro can actually  _feel_ the stuffy warmth of his breath on his skin and his heart beats hard from fear, from an emotion he was too disgusted to name, he just didn’t even  _know_ anymore.

His touch sparks fire under Shintaro’s skin even as he sneers with eyes of ill intent and dips his head down to graze the skin of Shintaro’s neck with his teeth.

"You taste like heaven," Kuroha purrs and Shintaro shivers as he plants a kiss, "And it’ll be my pleasure to taint every inch of your skin with the fire of Hell."


	16. Sour Burn [[Shinkano]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kano hates him, hates the very sight of him. Hates how he corrupted the memory of his beloved person. Shinkano.

**Title: Sour Burn**

**Pairing: Shinkano**

**Rating: K**

When Shintaro looks at him, he just smiles and waves, cracks jokes and plays the fool around him, while his mind stutters to a halt and his mouth goes dry.

Because Kano would hate himself even more than he does now if he sullied the memories of his sister, the memories that the person he loves keeps locked away in his heart.

He smiles and waves and keeps a distance and focuses on the hate he’s supposed to feel for Shintaro, but it’s difficult, oh so difficult when he remembers the love in Shintaro’s eyes as he looked at ‘Ayano’, talked to ‘Ayano’ and he falls back on his power to lie for him while he resigns himself to lonely dreams of dark eyes and warm, elegant hands.


	17. Out of the TV [[Setoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shintaro often wondered what would happen if real life was like a bad harem drama. He didn't expect his wish to actually come true. Setoshin.

**Title: Out of the TV**

**Pairing:** **Setoshin**

**Rating: K+**

He’d sometmes wondered, as he watched those mushy high-school dramas that usually come on TV, what would happen if it were the other way around and the  _senpai_ started to like the  _kouhai._

And now he wishes he could go back in time and either hit his past self or just say, “Well, you’ve got your wish, I hope you’re happy” and rant for about an hour at the unfairness of it all because why,  _why_ did Ayano’s siblings have to go in the same school and  _why_ did one of them have to be this actual sweet boy who he swears escaped from the pages of one of Marry’s books-the normal kind not the other ones-and  _why_ did he have to be so sweet and kind to Shintaro and woo his little virgin heart just  _why_

He’s interrupted from his little moment of self-loathing by something warm on his lips and as he blinks up, confused, he sees Seto, smiling at him, “Senpai…it’s best if you don’t sit there looking like that, a simply irresistible expression…” As he speaks and Shintaro stares on, dumbfounded, he notices Seto’s eyes darken with something heavy and…hungry, “…It makes people want to take advantage of you.”


	18. Kids Like Kids [[Konoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shintaro's friend is really weird. And Shintaro doesn't seem to mind. Konoshin Elementary School AU

**Title: Kids like Kids**

**Pairing: Konoshin **

**Rating: K**

He knows that that kid is weird; he’s got white hair up to his shoulders like a girl, he sleeps a a lot in class and gets in trouble with the teacher, he eats even more than he sleeps and he talks really slow.

He’s also very strong and runs very fast and takes Shintaro’s hand and drags him along the course with him and listens to Shintaro while he explains the problems in math class and just smiles at him while Shintaro is being mean, following him around like a baby hen after its mama.

Konoha is weird, Shintaro thinks as he watches Konoha run up to him and smile that sweet-as-honey smile, Konoha is really weird and so is Shintaro for thinking that his long white hair is pretty on him, that strength of his is cool, the way he just eats and sleeps is adorable and that he wanted to see more of Konoha’s smile.


	19. Keep Them Close [[Kanoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kano doesn't see until he's forced to wear another mask. One that he's all too familiar with. Kanoshin //SPOILERS FOR FIFTH NOVEL//

**Title: Keep Them Close**

**Pairing: Kanoshin**

**Rating: K**

He didn’t understand what his sister saw in this boy, this arrogant prince with cold eyes and a sharp tongue; while skilled fingers and a sharp mind save him in class and promote him above the rest, he falls to their shadows as he sits in a lonely seat, impervious to the inane chattering around him.

'Ayano' isn't spared from his glares either even though she knew him for so long and Kano feels a brief flash of anger rise in his chest, out of love for his big sister, even as he smiled and used her mask to perfection, playing the loved little girl.

It’s when he starts playing her does he notice the little quirks that Shintaro has; how he wordlessly takes her test papers and sees her marks, providing minimal cutting remarks and helps her study, wordlessly handing her her beloved scarf with shifted eyes and a restless attitude, the way he seems uncomfortable around ‘Ayano’ that makes Kano realize that  _oh, he likes her, actually_ likes  _her_ and cloaked as Ayano he doesn’t seem adverse to this reality, and only hates the fact that the slightest of touches made his heart speed up and his own movements awkward, like a puppet, a puppet dancing on Shintaro’s strings.


	20. Monster's in my Head [[Setoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shintaro's not afraid of the Noise, as hard as that may be to believe. It would take a lot more than some winged assholes and some frogs to creep him out. Especially with his talented new partner. Setoshin TWEWY AU.

**Title: Monster's in my Head**

**Pairing: Setoshin**

**Rating: K**

In all honesty, he isn’t stuck with the worst partner in the game; Seto is quite easy-going and therefore easy to get along with, he’s honestly quite talented when it came to psyches(even if his method of manipulating Noise to his own will was unnerving to say the least) and he took the brunt of the attacks against Shintaro while the boy riled up powerful psyches and erased the Noise in one fell stroke.

Synching with him…synching with him was an entirely different matter because it wasn’t difficult at all; it was easy, all too easy as if he welcomed Shintaro’s mind into his own and synching left him with the ability to read his partner’s feelings…including the ones that Seto harbored for Shintaro; admiration of his power, awe of his quick wit…and a feeling that, to say the least, was more than the platonic ‘like’ that the other boy was attuned to and the problem was that Shintaro wasn’t averse to the fact that Seto liked him in that way, even though he should be, even after losing  _her._

He wasn’t afraid of Seto’s feelings at all; he was afraid of losing him. 


	21. Tag the Asshole In [[Kanoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shintaro's not the most perfect gamer out there. Good thing Kano's his partner and can therefore, pick up the slack. Or at least, not show how bad he was at dealing with those kind of games. Kanoshin Let's Players AU

**Title: Tag the Asshole In**

**Pairing: Kanoshin**

**Rating: K**

It’s almost cute how frustratingly inept Shintaro was at certain games, especially considering how brilliant the boy was in strategic planning and shooting enemies down.  
Give him a horror game with puzzles and jumpscares though and the boy is reduced to a shaking leaf, clutching to his chair as he tried to work his way through, sound calm and failing miserably.

"Looks like Shin-chan’s been playing for a little too long," Kano says cheerfully as he takes the controller from him, brushing his thumb across the boy’s hand in a soothing manner and smiling at the camera, "So, I guess it’s my turn to play now~"


	22. War makes Love [[Kanoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kano and Shintaro hate each other. Unfortunately, as they'd find out for themselves, the closest emotion next to hate is something they'd never expect to feel. Kanoshin.

**Title: War makes Love**

**Pairing: Kanoshin**

**Rating: T+**

They’d been playing this little game ever since they’d met; glances over the table with sneers, snarky comments, jokes that hid the slice of steel hate and smiles that contained plastic disdain, they played the game well, well enough to fool their mutual friends into thinking they’re frenemies at least, hated each other’s guts at most.

And to a point they did, or tried to anyway, they did initially hate each other’s guts in the beginning, but the game took a turn when their smiles turned sultry, seductive, their touches lingered, their lips were dry and they licked it slow, sending smoldering gazes to one another and they whispered their words with low, husky voices suited for campfires and tangled sheets under the stars.

They hate each other for hating’s sake and god, they hate each other for making them feel this way, they were just a hair’s breadth from snapping and colliding, ending this dance and quenching this thirst for better or worse, but for now they keep dancing, eyeing each other, entertaining the other in hot, steamy dreams.


	23. Steal my Heart(and pay the price) [[Konoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was once an ideal opportunity to load his pockets turned into stones for his heart. And Shintaro found that he couldn't care. Konoshin Fire Emblem: Awakening AU

**Title: Steal my Heart(and pay the price)**

**Pairing: Konoshin**

**Rating: K**

Being a thief meant that Shintaro constantly had to worry about money, and while on most occasions he didn’t mind-because of his sharp mind and quick thinking, he was adept to picking up the skills he needed to steal and survive-sometimes he wished for the finer things in life.

So naturally when he met a spacey lord with a slow moving pace, it seemed natural that he’d follow him around and try to maybe leech some money off of him and Konoha-he told the thief just to call him Konoha-actually seemed to have taken a liking to him.

A wrench was thrown in his plans when he found out that he’d grown fond of the lord himself, more than a little fond actually, if the nature of his dreams and wishes were anything to go by and it was with a heavy heart that he listens to Konoha talk of plans of the future, of the type of woman he aimed to protect and marry and sews his mouth shut, trying not to ruin the lord’s future more than he already had, or burden him with the dream and responsibility of rocky relationships shared with another man.


	24. Hear me Sing [[Kanoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shintaro's fallen in love with a voice. Ah well, he's sunk lower before. Kanoshin phone sex.

**Title: Hear Me Sing**

**Pairing: Kanoshin**

**Rating: M**

Shintaro’s hand slips on the wetness and warmth as he touches himself and he moaning loudly now; he can tell by the faint echo from his crappy receiver and Kano’s chuckles, low and husky, brought low by need.

"Such a sweet, innocent response," Kano croons and  _fuck_ his dick twitches when he hears that voice, leaving ghostly, tingling trails under his skin and he imagines cold, slender fingertips touching him there, touching him everywhere, teasing him to the point of insanity _, “You taste so sweet, Shintaro-kun, and look absolutely delicious, legs apart, spread open like that for me~”_

"It makes me want to fuck you hard into the mattress and at the same time, take you slowly, gently, tease you until you beg for more," Shintaro groans because the bastard was doing exactly that and Kano hears the plea in his tone and chuckles again and finally suggests, "Do you want me to enter you now?"


	25. Caramel Black [[Setoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto's not a creepy stalker who has a thing for a grumpy(and extremely attractive) barista. Nope. Setoshin obligatory Coffee Shop AU

**Title: Caramel Black**

**Pairing: Setoshin**

**Rating: K**

It’s not stalking, Seto promises himself as he rounds the corner and sees the shop, It’s just me going out to get some coffee and relaxing and just that the coffee here happens to be good and cheap and close to the college, and that there is a certain barista there who I just happen to find cute, that’s all.

Of course, he isn’t that convinced by his own weak explanation and as Shintaro throws him his usual bored glare and takes his order, it’s a miracle he manages to stutter through without once blurting out  _hey, I like you for months now, even though we’ve never talked, do you wanna go out with me_ and as he settles down by his favorite spot near the window, he’s sure he sees the boy’s mouth twitch and eyes suddenly sharper than normal.

And when he gets his coffee, he resigns himself to sipping it and brooding for the rest of the evening when he just happens to notice writing on the napkin, strangely messy:  
_I don’t think you’re weird or stalkery and you could be worse looking, so I’ll say it first; will you go out with me?_


	26. Skin on Fire [[Shinkano]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's his first time and it's pain mixed with awkwardness and a pleasure that burns through the doubts in his mind. Shinkano.

**Title: Skin on Fire**

**Pairing: Shinkano**

**Rating: M**

They kiss and it’s messy, there’s a clacking of teeth, the inexperience of two virgins so blatantly obvious and yet they’d rather die than share this with anyone else.

Kano breaks the kiss with a soft cry as stabs of pain break through the haze of pleasure as Shintaro thrusts into him, steadily picking up the pace and Shintaro kisses his forehead sweetly murmuring his name over and over,  _Shuuya, Shuuya, oh god, I love you so much…_ , easing him into the act with quick, teasing strokes on Kano’s dick, reawakening pleasure and kissing him, more and more, worshipping his body, murmuring praises and sweet words with a tone no-one has ever used on him before.

And Kano was no stranger to pain, nor was he a stranger to lies or sadness but Shintaro holding him so gently, as if he was made of glass, Shintaro touching him with such love in his eyes, before he knew it he was crying as he was sent over the edge, screaming his lover’s name for the world to hear.


	27. Bite Your Tongue [[Setoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto's idea of adoration for his senpai was...less wholesome than most people would believe. Setoshin High School AU.

**Title: Bite Your Tongue**

**Pairing: Setoshin**

**Rating: M**

He’s trying so hard to keep quiet, so,  _so_  hard, but Seto’s mouth is _right there_  and it’s warm, scaldingly warm and the blood is rushing to his head from trying to clamp his mouth and it’s all he can do not to trip on his pants wound around his ankles or sink to his knees, instead gripping Seto’s hair harder and fucking hell, was the boy starting to  _suck_?

He whimpers and feels Seto groan and mutter, “I’m...trying not to touch myself…you’re making it very hard for me to do that, senpai.” No, no, no, don’t call me that, Shintaro whimpers and his hips buck as he comes in Seto’s mouth, biting his wrist hard to keep him from screaming out loud.

And as he sags down slightly, coming down from his pleasure high, he sees Seto swallow, actually  _swallow_  his seed and stare at him with darkened honey eyes, hungry eyes as he licks his lips, “Tempting as ever, senpai…if you’re doing this on purpose, it would be very, very bad,” he stands up and grabs Shintaro’s hips, pulling the boy’s hand out of his mouth as Shintaro stared at him in a daze, “Because I’m  _so_  tempted to take you! make you beg and scream my name until the whole school knows that you’re  _mine_.”


	28. Karma Judged [[Kanoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, what sweet sweet irony. It made his head spin, made him want to scream. A mixture of words that would make sense only to him. Kanoshin amnesia AU

**Title: Karma Judged**

**Pairing: Kanoshin**

**Rating: K**

Karma or the sweet release of judgement, Kano didn’t know, but seeing Shintaro stare at him with a blank expression, curiously child-like, makes him want to laugh and cry at the same time. 

Because as much as he hated him, as much as he hated the boy for his sister’s death, he wanted her to be on his conscience and through a strange, twisted extension, Kano himself wanted to be imprinted forever in Shintaro’s mind and now, that he was forgotten, now that Shintaro didn’t have a reason to hate him anymore, he found himself craving the boy’s attention, demanding it even, more more more,  _look at me…remember me…hate me, love me, hate me, love me. Look only at me, love only me, I beg of you…_


	29. Cheap Beer and Chocolate Lipstick [[Setoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One chased the other, the other traps him. Roles are exchanged as are curses and sweet words. Setoshin Yakuza-and-Cop AU

**Title: Cheap Beer and Chocolate Lipstick**

**Pairing: Setoshin**

**Rating: M**

_If this was what sin felt like_ , Shintaro thought dimly as he clambers into Seto’s lap, taking in the wide, innocent honey eyes and the deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression and licking his lips, a sneer flitting across his handsome face,  _then it tastes of cheap beer and chocolate and I’m strangely ok with this._

"What are you waiting for", he purrs as he grinds his hips against Seto’s, and since there’s no clothes on their bottom halves, it’s pretty easy to feel Shintaro’s arousal…and vice-versa, "I’m here and ready for the taking, Mr. Police Officer~"

Seto’s expression darkens as he leans back in and tastes Shintaro’s flesh with his teeth and tongue, grabbing handfuls of ass and hauling the yakuza up and on his dick, groaning as Shintaro moans and clings on to him, rubbing his body against his, craving every little bit of skin he can get, and losing himself in the taste of sin and chocolate and the scent and warmth of the police officer that he’s taken an interest in, the person whose voice, whose touch makes his drunk mind spin and his lonely heart ache, and buries those feelings in sex and lust and the casual fling of a one-night stand.


	30. Tastes like Bubbles [[Kanoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One round just isn't enough. Kanoshin shower sex

**Title:  Tastes like Bubbles**

**Pairing: Kanoshin**

**Rating: M**

He tries to keep still to prevent himself from slipping on the tiles, but when Kano holds him, steadying himself by gripping Shintaro’s hips and position himself so, so close to him, until he can feel the boy’s dick on his ass, he bites his lip and braces himself, hearing another chuckle.

"I’m not going to hurt you," Kano said, "And I’m not going to let you hurt yourself either, Shintaro." _Entrust yourself to me, I’ll keep you safe, I won’t hurt you, never, never, never_ , and Shintaro groans as Kano enters him, the tremors wracking through his tired, over-sexed body enough to make the younger boy pause, but Shintaro throws him a glare over his shoulder and orders him not to stop and leave him like this and Kano just chuckles again and pushes further into him, gripping him tighter and he won’t admit to anyone, least of all himself how much of a glutton Shintaro was when it came to punishment and how ready Kano seemed to torture him on the edge of pleasure and give him exactly that.


	31. When Hope Dies [[Setoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto's a boy who reaps souls. And the actual god of death asked him why. Setoshin Death God AU

 

**Title: When Hope Dies**

**Pairing: Setoshin**

**Rating: K**

_Why would you be a shinigami,_ He says with a look that is mostly lonely and somewhat curious,  _You, a human who loved life and loved love, even after the world was so unkind to you, why would you choose to be an incarnation of Death?_

Seto sees him, a lonely, ‘rotten’ boy, who’d left the world at 18 and served as a shinigami as part of penance, a boy who still has shadows under his eyes from lack of sleep and a horrid red slash on his throat, the cause of his death, self-imposed, a cut he hid under his robes in shame.

He kisses this boy, the boy he fell in love with since he’d seen him on his deathbed all those years ago, a warm hand that took his tiny, childlike one amidst the cold swirl of water and says,  _It was the place of Heaven that was closest to you._


	32. Hurts like Love [[Kanoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hurts in a way that he's known once before. And then, even then, he was powerless to stop it. One-sided Kanoshin.

**Title: Hurts Like Love**

**Pairing: Kanoshin**

**Rating: K**

Ahh, it hurts, he hasn’t felt this pain in a long while.

He resists the urge to hold his heart, eyes stare at him as he replies to Ene with his usual sarcastic tone, wincing as usual when it backfires on him horribly, trying his best to act normal even as he heart ached for more attention, ached for more touch, more of his touch, more of his attention, more of his words…more of his love.

Shintaro is no stranger to the pain of heartbreak, but the last he’s felt it is 2 years ago and as cat-like eyes stare at him, disgust and hate just barely visible in their depths, he knows for a fact that it doesn’t hurt any less, no matter how long he’s gone without love.


	33. Just Say it Already [[Harushin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shintaro's the asshole next door and he actually isn't that much of an asshole. Or Haruka knows it anyway. Harushin next-door-neighbour/high school AU

**Title: Just Say It Already**

**Pairing: Harushin**

**Rating: K**

If looks could kill, Haruka would have dropped dead ages ago, because the ones Shintaro shot him over his shoulder could have stabbed him clean through, not that the curt words that the boy had for him were any less harsh.

And that was one of the reasons Takane gets pissed at him because she knows that Shintaro is actually nice, or nicer than he acts around Haruka because they’ve seen him with Ayano, and she knows about Haruka’s little crush on his next-door-neighbour that he was too afraid to voice because he was scared of ruining the tentative friendship he had with him.

And it was with a vicious look that Shintaro walks up to him, teeth gritted and cheeks red, pulling Haruka down into a kiss, mumbling, “…Idiot…don’t look at me like that, you seriously look like you wanna be friggin’ kissed; it’s not good for my heart.”


	34. A Poison you Wished For [[Kuroshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shouldn't have done that. He couldn't have done that. Was it real? What he felt? Kuroshin.

**Title: A Poison you Wished For**

**Pairing: Kuroshin**

**Rating: K+**

**Warning: Blood, implied death**

"I trusted you…" The words were barely louder than a whisper as Shintaro slowly backs away, falling backwards as his feet slip on warm red, the warm red that covered his body and face and stank up the room with a horrible smell, and he still backs away as his friend, his beloved friend smiles at him, a horrible, crooked smile.

"You shouldn’t have done that," ‘Konoha’ mumbles, as he easily matches Shintaro’s pace and kneels beside him, staining his cheek with more red as he touched the boy’s face, "Actually…you couldn’t have done that; you already lost a person that you trusted your heart to, didn’t you?"

And he drops down and kisses him lazily, flicking his tongue over blood-stained lips as he pried Shintaro’s mouth open and forced his way in, tangling, tasting the boy in a twisted version of a lover’s kiss and as he pulls away, he finally says, “Did you really love me that much?”

 


	35. Screaming Silence [[Kanoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a risk had never been so rewarding. Kanoshin sex in the base(with people around)

**Title: Screaming Silence**

**Pairing: Kanoshin**

**Rating: M**

Kano hushes him with a kiss and rocks his hips, thrusting farther in, feeling Shintaro twitch and arch off the bed, his hands trailing down Shintaro’s sides, light and playful, and Shintaro’s own hand clawing down Kano’s back painfully, so painfully and Kano groans, pulling away, grinning as Shintaro’s eyes roll back in his head and he falls back to the pillow of the futon with a soft whine, a trail of saliva threading his chin and a flush of red colouring pale, pale skin on his cheeks and neck and ears.

He looks beautiful and Kano would want nothing more than for Shintaro to scream his name, scream it loud and hard until his voice dies and he’s reduced to a panting, moaning mess, but they can’t do that, not now, not yet, not when everyone else is still there…

 _Although this does have it’s plus points…_ Kano thinks, as he thrusts farther in, carving himself deeper in Shintaro, who gasps brokenly and bites his hand, forearm covered in a dozen similar marks, “You’re…you’re so much more sensitive like this…do you secretly want to be found, enjoy being watched…Shintaro-kun?”

 


	36. Blank Space [[Shinkono]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the things he doesn't know that scares him the most. Shinkono //Summertime Record time//

**Title: Blank Space**

**Pairing: Shinkono**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Warning: Blood, implied torture**

It scares him, the space in his mind, the black hole in his memories, it scares him  _so_ much, because the last thing he honestly remember, is holding Shintaro’s hand eating breakfast, talking to the other members of the Dan remembering their smiles, their laughter and the next thing he knows he wakes on the floor of a lab all alone, cloaked only in Shintaro’s jersey, grey haired and drenched in blood.

Konoha was Haruka, Haruka was Konoha and he’d become another person at one point too, but the one time he asked Shintaro about it, he just shook his head and said, “It’s fine, it’s nothing big, you weren’t yourself” but his eyes are dead, empty whenever he says that, they weren’t looking at Konoha and Konoha decides that he never ever wants to see that look again.

He’s scared of the space, the hole in his memories but he’s even more terrified of what he had done to make Shintaro, the strongest person he knew, look like that, feel so hurt.


	37. Peppermint Sweet [[Setoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's at this point that Seto wishes he was a mind reader. Setoshin Coffee shop AU, sequel to Caramel Black

**Title: Peppermint Sweet**

**Pairing: Setoshin**

**Rating: K+**

Holy shit this was actually happening, holy shit, holy shit, holy _shit_ Shintaro was a nervous wreck right now and if he wasn’t insistent on trying to look emotionally constipated all the time he would actually be screaming now…or maybe pull enough weird faces that the nice boy next to him who he was  _going out on a date with holy shit_  would be weirded out enough by Shintaro to run the heck away and never see him again.

…Maybe he was pulling one right now and he pokes his cheeks, pulling his hand away when Seto turns his way and smiles at him and how in the fuck did he not notice how cute this boy actually was in the 503384 times that Seto had visited him and he’s mentally slapping himself and trying not to make it too obvious as they walk around the zoo and stare at the animals(Seto like animals and talking a  _lot,_ Shintaro discovers) and as the day ends and they walk out of the zoo, Shintaro was talking about his pet bunny when he notices Seto’s slightly crestfallen expression and panicking internally, asked what happened.

"You didn’t seem like you had a lot of fun…I’m sorry…" he mumbles and Shintaro is just about ready to kick himself at this point, curse his stupid inability to show basic human emotions, but right now Seto’s sad and that’s not good and so Shintaro walks up to him and kisses him, soft and sweet and as he pulls away from a now red-faced Seto, his own cheeks are warm as he mutters, "I-if I didn’t like you, I wouldn’t have gone out with you, idiot."


	38. And It goes Like This [[Kanoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's with that irritating grin that he steals the audience's hearts...and turns his hungry eyes on a more valued, more royal treasure. Kanoshin trickster/prince AU

**Title: And It Goes Like This**

**Pairing: Kanoshin**

**Rating: K**

_He resembles a trickster more than a mage,_ Shintaro thinks as he sees the boy wonder’s act for himself _,_ slender fingers weaving through the white smoke that he conjures, wooing the audience’s gaze with tricks and illusions and spells alike.

And boy wonder he was; supposedly younger than the prince himself and Shintaro had to wonder where they honestly taught children to be the killing machines of royalty and at what age, because this child, Kano Shuuya, he looked like he’d been practicing magic straight from the womb.

Kano looks at Shintaro, smiles and bows to his prince before bringing his hand down in a rapid motion, conjuring up a white puff of smoke and a thousand doves that fly in all directions, and one little grey dove that flutters to the prince’s shoulder and turns into a red rose and that’s when Shintaro decides that no, he’s not a mage, nor is he a trickster, but a thief, a filthy thief who steals the beats from his prince’s heat with a smile and not one utterance of an apology.


	39. Nails and Fang [[Setoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shintaro's much too attracted to his mortal enemy for comfort. And he can't bring himself to care. Setoshin Werewolf/Vampire AU

**Title: Nails and Fang**

**Pairing: Setoshin**

**Rating: M**

"You’re blood’s sweet…nnnh, it’s annoying." Shintaro breathes as he moves away from Seto’s neck, red streaks near his lips and chin and touches the wet warmth of Seto’s seed, dragging his fingers upwards in a teasing, just barely touching line and falls back as the werewolf growls and grinds upwards against the vampire’s own arounsal, grinning as Shintaro’s breath catches and a moan slips past his lips and he smells heat and lust and want from him and it  _thrills_ him; he swears every hair on his body is standing on end, “You smell  _divine_ , Shintaro-san…”

Shintaro licks the wound on Seto’s neck, making the werewolf growl again and with his hand moves back towards their cocks again, touching and grabbing them both together even as his hips move in a rhythm designed to drive Seto absolutely insane, “You’re blood’s sweet and I hate you for it…” He whispers lowly, grinning as Seto stares back up at him, a darkened, animal-like, _hungry_ glare, “Because it’s so addictive I honestly want to lock you away, suck you dry,  _make you mine._ ”


	40. Mind your Pawns [[Setoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making a deal with the Devil isn't all it's cracked up to be, no matter the advantages it offered him with a side-serving of poisoned honey. Setoshin Kuroshitsuji AU

**Title: Mind your Pawns**

**Pairing: Setoshin**

**Rating: T**

Making a deal with the devil was surprisingly easy, quite literally child’s play as Shintaro found out, but dealing with the demon who’d given him the name Seto Kousuke and a smile that honestly did not belong to his kind…that was a different story altogether.

Seto was open, but mysterious, perfect at every thing he did with a single-mindedness that belonged to no human and an affinity for animals that was completely ridiculous and definitely supernatural and the other demons, his brother and sisters that he’d summoned from hell after seeking Shintaro’s permission, they weren’t that much better either honestly; the maid was shy and clumsy, the cook made poison 9/10 times and the other time things that were close to the consistency of rubber than actual food which he served with that cat-like smile of his and the gardener sometimes pricked her thumb on the thorns and ends up turning half the garden to stone.

But Seto…was infuriating in an entirely different way, the infuriatingly perfect butler who watched his master with strange eyes and a honeyed smile, whose hands lingered over Shintaro’s bare skin as he undressed and bathed his master, the way that he grips Shintaro’s wrists and follows his every movement with his eyes, the way his voice dips into a lower tone that did strange things to his master’s body, acts that had started since Shintaro was a child and now 18, he recognizes the looks, the actions and he’s infuriated with Seto because he’s unsure about something for the first time in his life; in another human, he would recognize  these actions in the name of ‘lust’.


	41. Smile For Me [[Kanoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of his world and he can't bring himself to try. Kanoshin mercy killing AU.

**Title: Smile For Me**

**Pairing: Kanoshin**

**Rating: K+**

**Warning: Character Death**

He doesn’t remember when he arrived; all he knows is that he wasn’t here last night, the vague memories of a sunrise after a night of no sleep and choking on breakfast with a dry throat.

He sits on this hard, plastic chair staring at Kano’s eyes and Kano stares back at him, messages unspoken between them, because he opens his mouth and can’t speak and Kano can’t open his; he’s too weak, the disease is ravaging his body, but he still holds Shintaro’s hand the glimmer of that fool’s humor in his eyes, like he’s about to crack a bad joke or make fun of Kido or Shintaro or just  _why why why are you like this why is it like this why did we end up like this why you of all people the happiest of us all_

"It’s time", Kido says and as the doctor injects the poison into Kano’s bag, Kano pulls at Shintaro’s hand with surprising strength and in the chaos of voices around them, he pulls the oxygen mask off and kisses Shintaro, a sweet, shallow kiss with cracked, dry lips and as Shintaro pulls away, shocked, Kano closes his eyes, the trickster’s final prank and dies with a smile on his face.

 


	42. In This Rose Garden [[Konoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monster kept a man trapped in his castle. And the man finds that he is more of a monster than the monster himself. Konoshin beauty and the beast AU.

**Title: In This Rose Garden**

**Pairing: Konoshin**

**Rating: K**

In the castle in the middle of the woods, there lived a monster and a man, and the monster keeps the man prisoner in hopes of a better tomorrow.

The monster had the appearance of a man but what not man; his hair was cursed white, the color of ill-omen and bad intent and he was far stronger and faster than a mere mortal, but the man, Shintaro, quickly found that the monster was strangely childlike in nature, and followed him around like he was Shintaro’s captive and not the other way around.

And he murmurs of how true love could save him from the curse he wreaked upon his body, from the selfishness of a sick boy who wanted to live longer and as Shintaro looks at him, the monster named Konoha who smiles at him sweetly, who listened to Shintaro read out stories with a clever mind and curious eyes and who touches him with reverence and warmth and the love of a man who had no-one to love for a long time, Shintaro thinks of how dangerously easy it can be to fall in love with this monster…no, with this man. 


	43. Strings Still Tied [[Konoshin+harushin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he wakes, he's informed that he was dead. And he meets a boy whose eyes have long lost the spark of life. Konoshin, past one-sided!harushin, AU where Konoha is a golem of earth

**Title: Strings Still Tied**

**Pairing: Konoshin, past one-sided!harushin**

**Rating: K**

_You are dead,_ his master tells him as he opens his eyes and looks at him for the first time,  _Or, I should say you_ were  _dead._

The spirit of a dead friend, brought back to life in a body made of clay, the golem was given the name Konoha, an amalgam of the first and last names of the deceased, and Ene, the girl golem had informed him of the ways of the place; his master’s name was Shintaro, but Konoha should only call him master, Konoha was stronger and faster than the normal human but needed to stay away from the sunlight and take shelter in the basement during the day, he needed to feed on the blood of his master and the flesh of a human sacrifice that winds up on their doorstep and most importantly, he must never ever question his master on what his original life had been life, otherwise his soul would remember its original vessel and depart, leaving ‘Konoha’ to die.

Konoha didn’t know why death was so bad that his master couldn’t bear to leave him, but as he lives with Shintaro and slowly comes to know him, he feels an ache in his fake, clay heart that’s not supposed to be there and he sees the same pain in his master’s eyes as he looks at him, and it hurts to be looked at like that because his master looked so lonely and as Ene starts to teach him his lessons, the first question he asked her was, “What does in mean to be in love?”


	44. Second Red [[Kanoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their second meeting is nothing like he expected. Kanoshin, spoilers for the fifth novel!

**Title: Second Red**

**Pairing: Kanoshin**

**Rating: K**

He isn’t sure of what he expected, but it definitely wasn’t  _this._

Kano looks straight at him, uncaring of the gazes under the cover of his power and sees this boy, wearing the beloved color of his sister, staring around the room with an openly panicky expression, eyes darting around and was this really,  _truly_ the same boy from two years ago, who’d sneered and jeered at his sister and ‘Ayano’, that cold prince had become… _this?_

And as he stares, he sees the glimmer of comprehension in Shintaro’s eyes, that same spark that lit when he’d solved a rare, particularly difficult problem that makes his pale, gaunt face come to life and that’s when he knows that yes, that is the same Kisaragi Shintaro that he knew and apparently…the years hadn’t been kind to him either, Kano thinks and there’s an odd mix of guilt and smugness in his stomach and lungs as he speaks, drawing the cold prince’s attention back on him after so,  _so_ long, “Really…I wonder if we’re gonna get out of this situation alive, hm~?”


	45. Heart of Glass [[Harushin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't understand why Shintaro can love him. Like a normal human. Harushin with demon!Haruka AU

**Title: Heart of Glass**

**Pairing: Harushin**

**Rating: K+**

"You’re not a demon", Shintaro says and he’s a smart boy, why would he say that, why would he say that to Haruka, who clearly has yellow eyes, slitted like a cat’s, and black horns harder than diamond and horrible feathered wings and a tail, spiked and dangerous and  _why_ doesn’t Shintaro realize that Haruka  _was_ a demon and his human form was just a lie?

So he turns into a demon right in front of the human’s eyes and he sees the flash of fear in those dark eyes that enchanted him, lured him from the depths of Hell and he knows that yes, he knows now, he knows Haruka is a filthy demon, he’ll leave Haruka alone, but then Haruka won’t hurt him, the human boy that he loves-

He’s interrupted from his thoughts by a kiss on the lips, soft and warm against his own and a hand on his and he looks back to see Shintaro glare at him, that same expression that he uses on his human friends,  _human_ friends when he’s irritated and says, “I know you have those,” He points to the horns, the wings, the tail, “And I don’t care. Haruka, your name, your form…they may not be real but this,” And Shintaro’s hand is on his empty chest, “you have a heart here, you care about humans…about  _me_ and…I love this heart of yours, I love your human form, your demon form, I love  _you.”_


	46. When Hope Loves [[Setoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He remembers the child and wistfully dreams of a past where he was still innocent to the cruelty of Death. Setoshin, sequel to When Hope Dies.

**Title: When Hope Loves**

**Pairing: Setoshin**

**Rating: K**

He can’t even remember the last time he was alone because the child was always there, at the little piece of Heaven that Shintaro spent his eternity alone, flower crown in hand and sunshine smile, running over to the shinigami and placing it carefully over his head without touching him.

 _Why can’t I touch you,_ he doesn’t ask that anymore because he’s possibly understood at this point; his soul had matured enough for his mentality to grow and realize that his price for Shintaro taking his soul in a painless death was the memories of his life and touching the death god again would make him regain his memories and damn his soul to never-ending hell, so the closest they would ever get to touch were imprinting their touches on the flower crown that Seto would place on Shintaro’s head everyday.

As the years pass and Seto ‘grows’ into a young man, Shintaro finds himself wondering the same, and just when he resigns himself to the fact that he can’t touch Seto, never mind…do anything else, Shintaro finds him in the garden as usual, swathed in the traditional dark robes of a reaper, where he smiles and walks up to him, kissing him softly the first chance he gets and his lips and skin are as cold as Shintaro’s, “I’ll never know my past now”, Seto says and his smile is somewhat sad, “But I want this…I want you more, I love you…I love you, Shintaro-san.”


	47. The End of Tomorrow [[Shinkono]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he sees that cruel smirk on Shintaro's face, Konoha knows that tomorrow would never come. Shinkono with Kuro!Shintaro

**Title: The End of Tomorrow**

**Pairing: Shinkono**

**Rating: T**

"What’s wrong, Konoha?" Shintaro asks, fake concern slipping into his voice, fake because the real Shintaro would never sound so concerned, the real Shintaro was quiet and silent and helped him, usually without him knowing, he helps people without a word and Konoha backs away, seeing the concerned expression slip off ‘Shintaro’s’ face.

"So you’ve already figured it out", and he sounds bored, as if he’d expected to lead Konoha on more and he kicks the door shut with a loud  _bang_ and Konoha flinches at the sound and a smile starts working its way up Shintaro’s lips, and it looks so wrong, so  _wrong_  and he walks up to Konoha, and Konoha steps back until he’s trapped between Shintaro and the wall and Shintaro’s so close, so close that Konoha’s heart would normally skip a beat when Shintaro’s so close, but he can’t shake the feeling of  _wrong, wrong, wrong, no this was wrong_.

 _“_ Hey, Konoha,” Shintaro murmurs, eyes half-lidded and leaning in until there’s just the tiniest gap between their bodies and Konoha shudders as he feels a hand run up the inside of his thigh, “How about we have a little  _fun,_ hm?”

 


	48. One Night Only [[Kanoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever Shintaro actually listens to what Kano says, he usually regrets it. This is one of those times. Kanoshin with Maid!Shintaro

**Title: One Night Only**

**Pairing: Kanoshin**

**Rating: M**

Kano pulls at the silky black fabric under his hands, grinning broadly and tilting Shintaro’s face to him, “You’re so shy, Shintaro-kun…no, I should say Shin-chan now, shouldn’t I~?” 

Shintaro just glares at him and hisses as Kano ducks his head down and kisses him lightly on the neck, choosing that exact moment to move his hand faster, straining against the skimpy lace panties that he still can’t believe Shintaro actually wore…or that he even wore this little ensemble at all in fact and it’s with a snicker that he pulls away and moves further down and bites one of the white thigh-highs and pulls it down, grazing Shintaro’s skin with his teeth and the boy shivers, choking on a moan and a scream.

"Since you went through all that trouble to wear this for me", Kano says and he punctuates each word with a kiss and a bite along the now-exposed inner-thigh, moving upwards until he flips up the little, black skirt  and settles between Shintaro’s legs, "I think Shin-chan deserves a little reward hm~?"


	49. The Sun Shall Weep [[Setoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time he sees him, Shintaro falls in love. The second time he sees him, Shintaro has a blade to the boy's throat. Setoshin, Servant of Evil!AU

**Title: The Sun Shall Weep**

**Pairing: Setoshin**

**Rating: K+**

**Warning: Mild blood mention**

The first time he enters the green kingdom, he sees a boy with honey eyes and a sweet smile and he must be an angel, because Shintaro’s heart stops for a second and he falls in love.

Around the same time, his sister’s heart breaks and she orders war on the green kingdom and for the first time in his life, when he was given the order, his first thought flies to the boy named Seto, the boy who charmed the heart of the blue kingdom’s child prince and the boy who stole the cold servant’s heart, instead of executing the order to his sister’s best interests. 

For the first time, he defies her will by keeping Seto safe, hiding him in a well as the war rages on and that smile makes it easier on his guilt-wrecked heart and when his sister passes him her final order in that dreaded glass bottle, he returns to the well, watches Seto smile and touch his cheek as he paints the walls in the boy’s blood and for the first time in his life, returns to the castle, goes straight up to his room, ignoring his sister and throws himself on the bed and cries, cries until his eyes are red and swollen and his throat is sore, until he falls into sleep where his dreams show him an angel in green, who softly kisses his lips and whispers soothing words in his ear, saying that he loves him, loves this monster that Shintaro had become.


	50. Hello Again, Lover [[Setoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He welcomes him back with an all-too-common smile on his face. Setoshin, War!AU

**Title: Hello Again, Lover**

**Pairing: Setoshin**

**Rating: K**

**Warning: Character Death**

He talks to air and an empty house, walks in the streets with palm folded around an invisible hand and smiles for a person that shouldn’t be there.

 _It’s about time you came back, silly_  he would say and the smile is easy; pretty and heartfelt and his sister says she hadn’t seen him smile like that at all before Seto came into his life and she hadn’t seen it much either when Seto left him to join the army.

She watches him walk around the empty house, talks to air and holds the hand of a ghost, taking him around the square Seto once loved, the lake they used to sit near and feed the ducks, the tree they used to kiss under and finally, she sees him smile like that, like he had been doing at the end of this little routine for the past 15 years Seto had been gone, practicing his welcome back routine, like he had been for the past 10 years Seto had been dead.


	51. Innocent in Love [[Harushin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If God could speak, Shintaro would have more than a few words with him. Who's he to say that he was an angel and Haruka was not? Harushin with Angel!Shintaro

**Title: Innocent in Love**

**Pairing: Harushin**

**Rating: K**

Haruka is the actual angel here, not Shintaro and that is a fact that most everyone around then seems to agree to, without the slightest second thought.

He is an angel who hardly lives up to the title, hanging by the last thread to Heaven, an angel who fell in love with a sickly human who was sunshine and rainbows in a human persona, who looks at him with a hint of a blush and a warm smile, who saw his wings, his diseased failing wings with awe and wonderment and who has pages among pages of drawings of Shintaro in his sketchbook, so much more beautiful than the real thing, as those are how Haruka  _sees_  him.

And when they kiss, Haruka touches his lips every single time like he can’t believe that he’s touching an angel, and when Shintaro says all this to Haruka, he quietly puts his pencil down, kisses the angel on the cheek and says  _No, I’m the lucky one, I was able to see you, fall in love with you, an angel so kind he befriended a sickly human like me, a beautiful and kind angel I barely deserve and I’m the selfish one because…_  he touches his lips here and blushes a little,  _I want more than just a kiss from you, you know._


	52. Wine Turned Black [[Kuroshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only magic could make Shintaro crave him as much as he did. Magic and desperation. Kuroshin with Black Knight!Kuroha

**Title: Wine Turned Black**

**Pairing: Kuroshin**

**Rating: T+**

The black knight follows his home that day and he leaves only when the first rays of light dawn the next day.

Magic doesn’t exist and mages are a thing of fiction, but Shintaro is convinced that they are real, they walk among mortals and that the reason so many people have disappeared lately was because they’d seen the black knight, that he’d cast his spell on them and man or woman, they’d succumbed to him and let him use them as he would, killing them when he tired of the mindless worship.

Because only magic could make him hate a man and crave him so much; he was so in control of himself, with the promise that he’d never fall in love, protect his heart for  _her_ , but this knight, Kuroha…he kisses him and warm poison rushes through his veins, cured only by his hands on Shintaro’s skin and more poison through kisses that tasted of blood and the cold steel of knives cutting through his body, marking it with the tallies of their encounters until his arms are covered in scars and the bites of the snakes that Kuroha charms into ropes for binding Shintaro and…playthings during their moments of intimacy…only magic can make Shintaro crave for this person he knows literally nothing about, the killing machine of the King and the beloved of the princess, who whispers sweet words into his ear and who heals his heart and breaks it with every nightly encounter.


	53. Cold Burn [[Setoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He should have seen the signs. Maybe he did and he just didn't want to. But he should have, talked to him, done something...anything. Setoshin where Shintaro leaves Seto.

**Title: Cold Burn**

**Pairing: Setoshin**

**Rating: K**

**Warning: Major Character Death**

The cold air blurs in front of his face and burns his lungs as he runs, carrying his words of prayer under his breath, please, please, please, no, don’t do this, not like this no no  _no_.

He sees the crowd now, they’re blocking the way and he pushes them away, screaming that word under his breath and he’s never been so violent with anyone in his life, Marry said he wouldn’t harm a fly but he keeps seeing his face, Shintaro’s face; looking at him through blank eyes over the funeral casket, smiling, laughing, smirking at him, annoyed, bored, smiling tiredly, smiling weakly at him, yawning and rubbing his eyes, as if trying to wipe the shadows that bruised the underside of his eyes, yelling at him screaming, crying screaming in pain, staring blankly at him as he lies on the floor, wrists crying blood.

Seto finally reaches the ledge and screams Shintaro’s name, then stops and stares, stares, stares, stares until someone pulls his shoulder and he realizes he was sobbing and murmuring that beloved name under his breath, the image of a body clad in red floating in the water with the most peaceful expression he’d ever seen burned in his mind, blinding him.


	54. Don't Hide [[Kanoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the one thing Shintaro wouldn't let Kano keep from him. Kanoshin, Shintaro kissing Kano's scars.

**Title: Don't Hide**

**Pairing: Kanoshin**

**Rating: T**

Shintaro ignores Kano’s protests as he lifts the shirt up and sees the lines of badly healed flesh disappear in front of his eyes and Shintaro frowns, glancing up at him, “Kano…don’t lie to me about this.”

Kano looks away, still appearing unaffected but Shintaro knows that he doesn’t want to and he lets out an annoyed sigh and leans in, kissing the bare skin of Kano’s stomach and travelling upwards, feeling the body underneath him shiver and a hand touch his hair and when Shintaro’s hands touch his side, just barely touch him, tease him, he sees the scars appear again and he looks back up to see Kano look away, avoiding his gaze and the red fading from his eyes.

"You don’t have to lie to me about this," Shintaro says, and he ducks back down, kissing the corners of the scar closest to him, "and you’re an idiot if you think I’ll say you’re ugly because of this," Shintaro raises his head and kisses Kano’s forehead, "I’m a lot of things, but I’m not shallow and hell, I like you mostly ‘cause you’re a snot-nosed little shit," He grins at him, wiping Kano’s tears away, "a really cute little shit at that."

 

 


	55. Tame Your Pawns [[Setoshin-Mind Your Pawns Pt.2]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's much too easy to lose himself in this fake, wonderfully-constructed reality. Setoshin NSFW, sequel to Mind Your Pawns.

**Title: Tame Your Pawns**

**Pairing: Setoshin**

**Rating: M**

Seto is glared at with watering eyes and he smiles at his master, taking in his disheveled state; clothed only in a shirt with the buttons torn off, hair in disarray and cheeks red, hands clawing at the sheets below and beautifully obscene moans spilling from his lips as Seto tastes and feels more of his skin, hot silk under his fingers.

Dark eyes stare at him, frowned by a brow, attempting to glare at him but the white devil circle in his left eye gleams and he knows that his master wants this, knows it through the bond they share, of the secret looks that his master gives him, of the dreams he has, his body begging for each little platonic touch that Seto gives him and Seto finds that he doesn’t particularly mind giving his master what he wants.

Shintaro shudders and moans again, biting his lip as Seto thrusts into him, deeper, harder, faster, murmuring of how he wants more,  _touch me more, I need this, I need this, please, please, touch me Seto, carve yourself deeper in me_ and just as his master’s body shudders as he reaches the height of his orgasm, Seto hears the whisper of a thought in Shintaro’s mind:  _why must he be so perfect at everything…this is dangerous…_ _  
_

_At this point, I’ll actually start thinking that you cherish me, want me…love me._


	56. Black and Blue [[Shinkuro]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep down, he loves this pain as much as Shintaro does. Shinkuro.

**Title: Black And Blue**

**Pairing: Shinkuro**

**Rating: T+**

"Do you honestly think", Shintaro murmurs as he drags the tip of the blade into Kuroha’s skin, "that you could just waltz in here and say whatever the fuck you want?"

Kuroha stares at him and he’s caught off-guard with this situation, Shintaro can tell; he stares at him unflinchingly, not wincing in the slightest as Shintaro cuts him deep or protesting, fighting against his restraints and Shintaro doesn’t like that; he wants a response, a reaction and as his hand bumps against Kuroha’s crotch, he finds the trigger he needs to just that.

"Of course it turns you on, sick bastard," Shintaro spits and he straddles the man, grinding against him and Kuroha’s breathing halts and loses rhythm and the boy dips down and pulls on Kuroha’s shirts to press a shallow kiss and a harsh bite and Kuroha chuckles and is about to move when a clicking sound stops him and he pulls back to see Shintaro’s pointing the gun at Kuroha’s neck now, "You’ll be dead before you even try anything on me", Shintaro snarls, "So why don’t you just sit back and enjoy this…you probably would anyway, right?"


	57. Like Smoke for Fire [[Kanoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This combination of pain and pleasure is sickening. And horribly addicting. Kanoshin first time sex.

**Title: Like Smoke For Fire**

**Pairing: Kanoshin**

**Rating: M**

_I want this, I want this_  Shintaro gasps, between moans, a desperate, pleading wreck under him and Kano grins at his handiwork, how he manage to turn this arrogant boy into such a lusty sex god, whose each movement was designed to seduce Kano into taking him, finish what he started,  _just please, please, please…!_

"But, we’ve only just started Shintaro-kun", and Kano leans back in and takes Shintaro in his mouth and a quiet scream rips from those pretty, red lips as well the words so warm,  _so hot, ahhhh, I can’t, I can’t stand this…!_

It’s only when Kano has him completely in his grip, just on the edge that he withdraws and Shintaro voices his complaint, only to be shocked into silence when Kano presses against him and it’s so warm and hard and Kano chuckles, kissing Shintaro’s forehead, but whatever restraint he had snaps when Shintaro cries,  _I need this, I need this, Shuuya please…_  and he thrusts into him hard and the last rational thought he has before lust takes over is that maybe he had the situation wrong and he was the one dancing on Shintaro’s palm.

 


	58. Say Your Vows [[Setoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could be struck down at any moment, but he still wouldn't care. Today he has all the luck in the world, and he has a feeling it would stay for the rest of his life. Setoshin, wedding AU.

**Title: Say Your Vows**

**Pairing: Setoshin**

**Rating: T**

"I cannot believe I am married to this dork" are the first few words that leave Shintaro’s mouth in the first few hours of his new married life and as Momo chides him and says that it’s not good to speak bad of each other during the first few hours, Shintaro just points to the bar where Kano teases a red-faced Seto and Kido pats Seto’s hand, occasionally karate-chopping Kano in the head a couple of times when the boy stepped out of line(which was a lot).

Kano teases him about the honeymoon and gives him ‘advice’ on how to spice up the first night “ooh la la” and a red-faced Kido punches him in the stomach and tells him not to give Seto any weird ideas and Seto is busy covering Marry’s ears to Kano’s informational talk(“ _Seto_  I can help you too” “Marry, BL mangas do not count as accurate material”) and Ene is showing embarrassing baby pictures(or just embarrassing pictures of Shintaro in general) on the monitor and Shintaro has given up trying to stop her, Konoha is passed out on the table after eating too much(Shintaro didn’t even know that Konoha  _had_  a limit for his stomach) and a traumatized Hibiya was trying to block out the conversation Kano and Seto were having (“I am too young and straight to hear all this crap, you gUYS”).

And through it all, Shintaro catches Seto’s eye and Seto smiles at him and Shintaro just shakes his head, walks up to him and kisses him on the lips and ignoring the ruckus around them, he says in a whisper so that only a red-faced Seto can hear, “I can’t believe I’m married to a dork like you; you’re way too good for me.”


	59. Cogs for Heartbeats [[Harushin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the hell was he supposed to know what it was like being an android when he didn't know what he was missing? Harushin, role reversal AU.

**Title: Cogs For Heartbeats**

**Pairing: Harushin**

**Rating: K**

"So what’s it like being an android?" 

As expected, the android merely glares at him and gives a non-committal shrug and Haruka just smiles and apologizes, but he doesn’t move from his spot next to him, Shintaro was way too interesting-silver hair and slitted grey eyes were a rare commodity even amongst humans and his super strength and speed only added to the mystery factor, not to mention how close he was resemblance to Konoha-to be left alone and after weeks of bugging him…at least the android bothers to respond now.

And when the minutes tick by and the silence drags on, like it always does, Haruka’s about to get up and leave, when Shintaro finally mumbles, “…It’s empty”, and Haruka looks back at him to see Shintaro looking at him properly, a tender, sad look in his eyes, “It’s empty in here”, he points to his chest, “except….at some times…” And here Shintaro looks away, “Like with certain people…” and he adds in a whisper Haruka almost doesn’t hear:  _like you._


	60. Blood Red Flower [[Allboys+shin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shintaro's ok with the idea of his sister falling in love with a vampire. It's the vampire's coven and their extremely hungry members that he's not too sure about. Konoshin, setoshin, kanoshin, hibishin, kidomomo vampire!AU.

**Title: Blood Red Flower**

**Pairing: Konoshin, hibishin, setoshin, kanoshin, kidomomo**

**Rating: T+**

**Warnings: Dubcon(kind of)**

It wasn’t bad enough that he found out that his sister had been converted into a vampire by her girlfriend(true love and all that other shit that made him want to gag), no it turns out that she’s living in a house full of vampires and that was a bit problematic for Shintaro, since their mother was back in the hospital undergoing treatment and he had no other place to go except the vampire’s home, a bit problematic since he was still human and these vampires were true to fiction and drank human blood.

And the scent of human blood was quite appealing to them, they pointed out, his own particularly to the male vampires there for some odd reason and somehow or the other, he’d ended up allowing them to drink his blood at certain times-Seto, drinking from his wrist and who did it after he ate out of consideration for the human, a pretty nice guy overall, Kano, who took it from his neck and making it weirdly perverse, almost sexual and after Shintaro just wakes up, Hibiya who cradles up against him, childlike when the hunger strikes him, he suffers the most out of all of them, having been converted very young and Konoha, the strangest of them all, stronger and faster than the rest, yet more childlike than Hibiya and who took his blood carefully, slowly, like he was afraid Shintaro would break.

It was bound to happen eventually, Kido, Momo’s girlfriend and leader of vampires explained, sighing, try to be careful and at first, Shintaro doesn’t understand why; they were all pretty odd true but seemed harmless enough until he’d had his blood taken enough times to realize that the strange intimacy of the moments was strangely addicting to him and the vampires and that if he wasn’t careful, he’d end up trapped in their strange, dark world too, just like his sister.


	61. Follower [[Kuroshin-Tempter Pt. 2]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's pointless to struggle any further. He doesn't know why he tries. Kuroshin, sequel to Tempter.

**Title: Follower**

**Pairing: Kuroshin**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Dubcon**

"S-senpai, don’t…" Shintaro says, but he’s talking to air, he always is and Kuroha’s grip tightens painfully on his neck and he feels warm breath on his shoulders before Kuroha bites and licks and kisses and hands wander under his clothes, one moving up, one moving down, clawing at his skin as if desperate for more, hungry for more.

But Kuroha’s voice is composed as he says, “Sing for me, Shintaro-kun„„you’re my prized caged bird, aren’t you?”

And Shintaro knows that he doesn’t need to hesitate; his reputation was pretty much in shambles anyway and Kuroha was a yakuza leader’s son: what he wanted, he got and Shintaro was what he wanted right now, his proud, beautiful childhood friend and Shintaro throws his head back and gives in to the pleasure, moaning Kuroha’s name for everyone to hear, letting the world know that he was Kuroha’s alone.

 


	62. Stardust Smiler [[Kanoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shintaro is his own man, his own maker and he won't let someone like Kano get in the way of his fame. Kanoshin idol!AU.

**Title: Stardust Smiler**

**Pairing: Kanoshin**

**Rating: T**

"I must say, you’re pretty different in person, Shintaro-kun" Kano says and he’s smirking now and Shintaro bites off the edge of his sandwich with a little more force than necessary and of course the little shit starts to call him by first name because Kano Shuuya is an annoying jerk who calls people he just met by their first name just to weird them out and/or piss them off and goddamn he was having a bad first day.

When Kano saw him on the set of the drama they were in together, he stared at him for a while before he burst out laughing and said, “ _This_  is that famous idol Kisaragi Shintaro-kun, this plain boy” like he couldn’t believe it and it didn’t leave Shintaro with the best impression, it must be said.

He hates it even more because Kano was Shintaro’s favorite actor in all honesty; his acting in romance scenes makes Shintaro’s little virgin heart skip a beat or two…like it was now, he had to admit and this close he was even better looking than Shintaro thought previously and that pisses him off even more , because Kano had clearly proved otherwise with his behavior on set and off today and he just really wanted to go home…he’s interrupted from his ramblings by a thumb brushing his cheek and warm lips on his and as he stares at Kano, stunned, Kano wipes Shintaro’s lips with his thumb and says in a low voice that makes Shintaro’s heart stutter to a half, “…You’re so much cuter in person than I’d thought you’d be, newbie~”


	63. Branded Mine [[Setoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power has its ups and downs. This wasn't one of them. Setoshin AU where Seto is a king who has an understandable fascination with seeing Shintaro in a maid dress.

**Title: Branded Mine**  


**Pairing: Setoshin**

**Rating: M**

The primary perk of royalty was quite undeniably power and while Seto was a kind, level-headed king who ruled his kingdom well, he had to admit his power over his subject could be quite tempting at times…especially when it included him walking back to his chambers to find Shintaro sitting at the edge of the bed, dressed in skimpy black and white lace and little else, staring at him with a red face and hungry eyes.

"I’m not a woman, you know", he mumbles, breath halting a little as he felt his king’s arousal for himself and Seto groans at the touch and moves his hips upwards, undoing the ribbons of the skimpy top from the back to see a pale shoulder revealed to him, flushed red and the sight is so erotic, seeing the normally stoic manservant moaning and keening, looking so completely undone like this and Seto groans with him as Shintaro’s hands start to wander, sifting under those priceless robes, seeking flesh.

"Your touch is heavenly," Seto says and Shintaro’s hands stop and he looks embarrassed, before it’s replaced by a resolute look and he pulls himself up and into the king’s lap, spreading his legs on either side with the short skirt that left very little to the imagination and rubbing against the king’s arousal with his own, pressing his lips to the king’s neck and Seto’s grip tightens around Shintaro, sinking back as wave after wave of pleasure hits him until he’s at his peak and breathing heavily and Shintaro pulls away, one arm still around Seto’s shoulder and the other hand pulling at the ribbons of his dress, revealing more and more flesh to the other’s eyes, "I…I want more of you…" He looks away and mumbles, " I want you… _Kousuke-sama_  .”


	64. Like Fire For Air [[Shinkano- Like Smoke for Fire reversal]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's such a change seeing him like this. Panting and desperate and wanting more. Shinkano, reversal of Like Smoke for Fire.

**Title: Like Fire For Air**

**Pairing: Shinkano**

**Rating: M**

It’s so, so difficult for them to keep quiet; they breathe heavily, they choke on air, but they can’t scream because they’ll be discovered and the very fact sets their bodies on fire and crave for touches, kisses,  _more, more more._

"Shintaro…slow down a bit…" Kano whispers and he’s trying  _so_ hard to keep quiet and Shintaro kisses his hand in response, tenderly and then heatedly, ending with a quick lick on his fingertip before Kano grabs his shoulder and pulls him down into another kiss, his screams and moans stifled between searching lips.

"Sorry, Shuuya…" Shintaro says and the use of his name sends a little thrill through Kano’s spine and he almost does scream out loud at that point because Shintaro chooses that exact moment to thrust into him and he grips the sheets underneath,  _so close, so close, so close_ and Shintaro says something, Kano can’t hear it and he feels Shintaro’s body, hot and warm and close against his as they hit their climax, their kisses hard and hot, feverish as they collapse against each other, spent.


	65. Addiction Killer [[Setoshin]]

**Title: Addiction Killer**

**Pairing: Setoshin**

**Rating: T+**

His blood is sweet, as it always is, and Seto knows it’s only going to get even sweeter.

His skin is heated under Seto’s roving hands, a contrast to the ice-cold wall against Shintaro’s back, who sinks to his knees and breathes a moan that sounds absolutely  _heavenly_ and it wouldn’t surprise him if his heart just stops then and there.

And when Shintaro’s arms wrap around his neck and Seto’s name is uttered in a low whine, it’s all Seto can do not to just drain him dry or take him then and there, because Shintaro had to have only hidden this sexy, lustful side of his just to drive him _insane._


	66. Kill your Love [[Kanoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shouldn't want this. Kanoshin with drunk!Kano. Dubcon warning.

**Title: Kill your love**

**Pairing: Kanoshin**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Dubious consent, drunk makeout sessions**

There’s an unzipping sound that breaks the silence and Kano moves to his groin and no, he doesn’t want this, not like this, Shintaro tries to push Kano off of him, but Kano just clings on and as Shintaro is enveloped by something warm, something wet, Shintaro bites his lip to prevent from crying out no no,  _no_.

"Relax, " Kano mumbles and his voice is soothing and husky and it makes Shintaro’s heart ache, why doesn’t he want this isn’t this what he’s dreamed of for weeks and then he breathes in and catches another strong whiff of alcohol and remembers why and he tries to struggle, but Kano is heavy on his legs, almost a dead weight and Shintaro’s body is weakened by throes of pleasure and he sinks back against the couch, trying not to scream.

It’s so warm, so warm and Shintaro almost reaches out to touch Kano’s hair.but no, this pleasure wasn’t for him; Kano was drunk, he didn’t recognize him, he’s dreaming right now and Shintaro is someone else and Shintaro bites his lip and tries not to cry as Kano’s gentle hands grip him at the hips, anchoring Kano’s body to his, trying to keep them close.

 


	67. Cherry on Your Tongue [[Setoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto can't really handle fizzy drinks. Setoshin.

**Title: Cherry on your Tongue**

**Pairing: Setoshin**

**Rating: K+**

"You knew this would happen" Shintaro very helpfully points out and Seto is currently trying to ignore him and wallow in his own misery, but it was kind of hard to remain serious when his kept hiccuping every 5 seconds and this current syndrome of his had persisted for an hour now and was this seriously just hiccups, Seto wonders, or some kind of other more serious affliction that involved hiccups that he didn’t know about.

"Why did you drink this anyway", Shintaro indicates the empty soda can he’s holding, "if you can’t even drink fizzy stuff without _this_  happening?”

And Seto keeps his mouth shut(metaphorically speaking, of course) but dating Seto had made Shintaro unusually sharp to Seto’s behaviour and thought patterns and with a sigh, he drinks from his own can of soda, swallows it down and pulls Seto in for a kiss, “If you wanted to taste it so badly, all you had to do was ask me”, Shintaro grins, and kisses Seto’s red cheeks, “…looks like the hiccups have stopped.”

 


	68. Love, you're a Demon [[Kanoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which even an incubus can't resist a succubus' charms. Kanoshin.

**Title: Love, you're a Demon**

**Pairing: Kanoshin**

**Rating: T+**

He’s not supposed to do this, he isn’t; incubi need the essence of  _human_  souls and feeding off of a succubus does not accomplish this, but he finds that Shintaro’s charms work much too well on him.

The kisses grow more and more heated and he barely feels it when his back painfully hits the wall wings spreading to avoid impact and folding around them, cradling them, shielding them from the harsh light of reality and Shintaro pulls away and he’s red-cheeked, eyes half-lidded and he looks adorable and sexy at the same time and Kano yanks up the boy’s shirt and kisses the soft flesh underneath and feels, rather than hears, the soft gasp that escapes him.

 _It’s a good thing he isn’t a human_  Kano thinks as warm, shaky hands cradle Kano’s head and he feels a kiss pressed to his hair, _if he was, I would’ve sucked him dry a long time ago, no questions asked_  .


	69. Sweet Thornt Flower [[Kanoshin+ Blood Red Flower Kano side]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kano sneaks in a midnight snack. Kanoshin, continuation of the vampire AU.

**Title: Sweet Thornt Flower**

**Pairing: Kanoshin**

**Rating: M**

This…wasn’t the best way to be woken up, Shintaro thinks blearily as he’s slowly aware of a warm body on top of him, and dampness on his neck and as he groans a bit in confusion, a familiar voice makes hushing noises and whispers to Shintaro not to scream or yell and Shintaro hisses back, Kano no, what are you doi-

He stops as he feels the familiar piercing sensation in his neck and winces in pain, and Kano’s arms tighten around him, steadying him and heat spreads through his body, all over his body through his veins and Shintaro relaxes…why was he even fighting in the first place?

He shifts his shoulders and lies back as Kano drinks from him and it’s actually pretty comfortable but there’s an itch in his skin, he needs…more, more of  _something_  and he moves a little and brushes against Kano’s body and freezes,  _oh._

 _"Kano",_ he calls and he realizes Kano is breathing heavily now and grinds his hips downward and he’s drinking a little more blood than normal; Shintaro’s getting a bit light-headed and a hand creeps in the tiny space between their bodies and sneaks in Shintaro’s pants and Shintaro freezes as he feels warm hands on his groin and he whispers Kano’s name more frantically now, half-shocked back into sanity and Kano pulls away, licking the final drops of blood off his lips and kissing Shintaro and Shintaro’s body jerks and he moans a little as Kano starts moving against him and  _oh god this is heaven don’t stop don’t stop_ and the taste of blood and chocolate for some odd reason is in his lips and Kano’s scent in his nose and lust and need wracking his body and when Shintaro’s body tenses  _so close, so close_ , Kano kisses Shintaro’s forehead and gives him a few languid strokes, sending him over the edge.


	70. Pretty Little Killer [[Shinkuro]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bedding Kuroha was like bedding a wild animal. Shinkuro.

**Title: Pretty Little Killer**

**Pairing: Shinkuro**

**Rating: M**

Bedding Kuroha is like bedding a wild animal, if the animal was clawed, had the ability to tie you up and point a gun at you during the act.

Kuroha’s nails claw down Shintaro’s back, creating new, bleeding trails as Shintaro thrusts into him, hard and dry exactly how the sick fuck liked it and his hair is spread out on the pillow, eyes closed in ecstasy and Shintaro can almost pretend that that beautiful face is just a normal, willing partner if he could ignore the glint of the gun sprawled in Kuroha’s free hand’s lazy grip.

"You seem to like my toy a lot, Shintaro-kun", Kuroha purrs and Shintaro has to suppress a shudder at that sweet, heavenly noise because he hates him, hates him so much and Kuroha moves up and kisses him languid, open-mouthed and heated and Shintaro kisses back because he has to, was forced to, nothing else and the gun is at his throat again as Kuroha continues, "So why don’t we use it during our little fun times, hm~?"


	71. For you, these Wounds [[Setoshin+ King Loved a Knight]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle, the king tends to his knight personally. Setoshin, King Loved a Knight AU.

**Title: For you, these Wounds**

**Pairing: Setoshin**

**Rating: T+**

Shaky fingers slip on fabric and metal and gold until they met with skin and are soon joined by soft lips and Seto kisses Shintaro’s forehead, gentle and caring as his hand trails over the skin of the knight’s arm and finally touch his own hand, taking it and leading him to the bathing pool.

Shintaro tries to sidle away from him, conscious of his soot and blood covered body, but Seto shakes his head and bows, kissing Shintaro’s hand, “Don’t be ashamed”, he says softly, and he leads Shintaro into the very heart of the pool, and Shintaro tries to shy away from his touch regardless, but Seto ignores it, taking a handful of the water and wiping it slowly over Shintaro’s body, so slow, too slow, over the chest, the arms, the back and lower… the touches weren’t platonic in the least.

Seto’s other hand winds around the small of Shintaro’s back and he brings him closer, and he continues ‘washing’ Shintaro clean, and Shintaro soon starts to relax, unwinding from the tension of battle and he kisses Seto softly on the lips, biting his lip as the movements become more and more sexual and he clings to him, craving any contact between him and his lover, chest heaving between breaths and sobs as Seto cradles him, hushing him with more kisses and touches Shintaro more, until his sobs are replaced by moans and huffs of breath and the only word he can whisper is Seto’s name, “It’s alright”, Seto says, “I’m here, I love you…you don’t have to be brave anymore, Shintaro.”


	72. Love Thief [[Kanoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shintaro can't handle his alcohol very well, Kano learns. Kanoshin, drunk!Shin.

**Title: Love Thief**

**Pairing: Kanoshin**

**Rating: T**

"Y-you arrrrree a lying little shit", Shintaro says, pointing at Kano dramatically, squinting at him  "a stupidly hot lying little shit, like why are you so attractive seriously goddamn you."

And Kano’s power is the only thing that makes him seem completely unaffected because he is literally gasping for air at this point; he honestly didn’t know Shintaro turned into such a _clown_ when he was drunk (read: drank maybe one and a half beers and was trashed; Momo said he was a lightweight but _really_ ) and he steps back a bit as Shintaro saunters over towards him, waving the now empty beer can as he explained, “And I know that…you hate my guts and all, and normally I wouldn’t give a shit, buuuut, but but but,” he pokes Kano’s nose now and blinks as Kano’s eye power falters a bit, revealing Kano’s laughing face, “…The hell was that…nah, I’m probably too drunk, you’re too much of a poker-faced bastard…” He snorts and steps closer to Kano without any disregard for personal space, “…where was I..oh yeah, buuuut but but but, for some weird reason, my fucked-up existence, it got even more fucked up because I realized that, hey, you were more than a pretty face and a shitty personality and around that time, I realized that wow I was  _really_ fucked, because I started to like you, full homo.”

Kano is speechless by this point and when Shintaro blurts out the ‘I like you’ bit, Shintaro leans in and plants a sloppy kiss on Kano’s lips, short and light before pulling back and mumbling, “huh…it was supposed to feel really good…” and Kano thinks about this for maybe a second before he pulls Shintaro in for another kiss, prying Shintaro’s lips open and feeling the boy’s shocked cries quieten and Shintaro kiss back slowly and when he pulls away and sees Shintaro staring at him, like he was shocked sober and couldn’t believe what was happening, Kano just smirks and says, “Sorry about the first kiss~ so, how about I make up for it with your  _other_ firsts, hm?”

 


	73. Can't be Gentle. [[Shinharu]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tries to hold himself back, he really does. Shinharu smut

**Title:** **Can't Be Gentle.**

**Pairing: Shinharu**

**Rating: M**

He’s had wet dreams of Haruka before, of course but the real thing can’t even compare to his imagination, because he hadn’t imagined Haruka looking like  _this_ ; sickly skin flushed with color, lips parted, soft to the touch, neck and cheeks and chest painted red and arms thrown over Shintaro, trying to bring him closer, hips moving up to meet hips and moaning for more,  _more_ and ugh, it was all Shintaro could do right now to try to control his pace and not just fuck him senseless. _  
_

Haruka is gentle, he’s always gentle and breakable, so breakable, yet he’s panting, moaning, for more, for  _more, more Shintaro please more_  like he wants to be broken, wrecked and  _no,_ Shintaro’s chest heaves as he thrusts into him with a little more force than normal and Haruka’s gasp pulls him out of the frenzy and he says, “S-senpai…I’m sorry…”

Haruka shakes his head and raises his head for another kiss and it’s open-mouthed and hot, and he’s been getting better at kissing, Shintaro thinks in the part of his brain not overtaken with surprise and heat and Haruka pulls back, a thin strand of saliva still connecting them to each other and whispers  _do that again, Shintaro…it’s driving me insane, do that again_  and Shintaro just sighs and shakes his head mumbling,  _no senpai…you’re driving me insane, hiding this unexpectedly sexy side of you_ and holds Haruka tighter, closer to him as he drives him ever closer to the height of pleasure.


	74. Kiss those Tears Away [[Setoshin+King Loved a Knight]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though he is brave, he is not made of stone. Setoshin, the King Loved a Knight AU. Shintaro has bad dreams.

**Title : Kiss Those Tears Away**

**Pairing : Setoshin**

**Rating: T**

He wakes, only to realize screams are being ripped from his throat and his skin is drenched in sweat…and the warmth of a hand on his arm and turns to the side to see honey eyes staring at him in fear and concern, “Shintaro?”

"…I’m sorry for waking you", he can’t even say the words because his lips are unable to move and he’s shivering openly now and Seto wraps him in his arms without another word and the warmth makes him aware of how he shakes, it’s stupid, he hates it and a kiss is pressed to his forehead through trembling lips, "You…were having that nightmare again" and it was a statement and Shintaro nods, and he can’t even talk now, he needs this warmth,  _needs_  it and Seto complies, pressing a kiss to his lips, slow and loving.

The kiss gradually heats in intensity and those warm, comforting arms start to wander and Shintaro sighs, relaxing more as the tension drains away and he’s swept up in this embrace, opening his lips, yielding entrance and moving his body closer to his king’s and a particularly daring movement of his hips leaves his master wanting for more and he looks at Shintaro, who nods, because he needs this, needs this love to know that he wasn’t full monster and as he slowly sits up, straddling him, worshipping his beloved’s body with loving, heated kisses and touches, a hand holds his own throughout it all, anchoring him to this world, this reality that he was loved, loved for what he was.

 


	75. Not Your Pet [[Shinkuro]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even a monster has his off-days. Domestic Shinkuro.

**Title : Not Your Pet**

**Pairing: Shinkuro**

**Rating: K+**

Shintaro is unceremoniously shoved to the side and Kuroha flops down next to him, ignoring the other boy’s baleful glare as he changes the channel, “I was watching that.”

"Well, I want to watch something now" Kuroha just says and proceeds to ignore him, concentrating on the television and Shintaro sighs and gets off the couch, only to be pulled back down again, right where Kuroha is sitting, on his lap, "Stay" Kuroha mumbles with barely a glance.

Shintaro tries to get up, but Kuroha’s grip is like a vice around him and the man chuckles, “If you keep moving around so much, I’ll start getting a little excited here, Shintaro-kun” and Shintaro just stares in disbelief, but notices their current position and a blush creeps up on his cheeks before settling down and watching TV with him…until he feels a hand creeping up his shirt, “W-wha…”

"On second thought," Kuroha says slowly, deliberately, as he licks his lips and stares up at Shintaro, "there isn’t anything on right now…so how about we do something  _interesting_?”


	76. Bird Princess [[Konoshin+ALLxShin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's on display, a bird in a cage. And he's long since lost his key. Konoshin, Yoshiwara Lament AU.

**Title: Bird Princess**

**Pairing: Konoshin+ALLxShin**

**Rating: T**

He’s on display, a bird in a cage and the hands that reach out for him are not who he wants, he needs, but they will do; he must content himself with what he can get, even if the price of his time is high, he thinks as he smiles that sweet, winning smile to the crowd, hearing their murmurs of approval, feeling their gazes on his form, making sure that his sadness, his regret are hid under the mask that he grew up into.

His life may have had a rocky start, but in all honesty it wasn’t the worst; he had a roof over his head was fed three times a day and the attention was somewhat gratifying and he had learnt to deal with others touching him the way  _he_  touched him kissing him the way _he_  did that one time and taking what was supposed to be saved for  _him_  alone…but no, it was slightly less painful now, his frequent visitors were good to him; the dark-haired brother who spoke kindly and charmed even the most ferocious beasts, the light-haired brother who spoke lies and half-truths and played tricks on the unwary, but still had an affection for him and the child lord who he met on the streets and who pays not for his services, but for his time and who sits and chats with him about the world outside and what he learns…all of them, they love him dearly and he found that it wasn’t as painful being held by the brothers; their kisses were sweet, their touches tender and they treated him like glass, like a flower, just like Shintaro had once treated the frail and sickly  _him_ …

He’s brought out of his thoughts by a slow, strong voice and he looks up to see his next customer…and his heart stops he barely dares to breathe..no…no way, it’s impossible, it can’t be…he…

He was dying…he should have died all those years ago…

But the white-haired stranger smiled at him and kisses him softly and his heart skips a beat like it had all those years ago as he hears that voice, “Hello, Shintaro.”


	77. Who Are You? [[Kanoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kano's mask starts to crack. Kanoshin, shinkano, with self-harming Kano.

**Title: Who Are You?**

**Pairing: Kanoshin, shinkano**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Self-harm, cutting**

He hears the impact before he feels it and he’s knocked backwards, yanked forwards again to see Shintaro’s face and..it’s hideous, that face, he’s never see him so angry, so hurt, so about to cry…all at the same time.

"Why", he demands and his voice is loud, too loud, "Why…are you doing this… _you_ …why would you do this, Kano?!”

Kano just stares at him, then feels a chuckle work it’s way up his throat able cause even now, this boy is so inconsiderate, doing as he pleases with no concern of the feeling of others and Kano bends down and picks up the.knofe before making his cuts disappear from sight, “Why”, he repeats and his tone is cold, no hint of his normal humor in sight, “Technically, I do this merely as an outlet, but it’s more so because I  _can_ " this is the only way he can punish himself for letting her die, letting the plan fail, letting himself care about a boy that his sister loved, betraying her love and letting himself get caught in a web of lies, "I’m not planning to kill myself, you know" if he dies, so does everyone else, "this is just a reminder", of that day, of the promise, "that I am alive and a habit from my childhood easy to fall back into" He glares as Shintaro now, who steps back and he looks hurt, "Your _feelings_ , you have them confused it seems…don’t pretend that you care enough for me to hurt myself like this, you are not family nor friend and definitely not my lover, no matter what happened before….so don’t pretend that you care enough about me to care about this.”


	78. Strings for a Noose [[Kuroshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never should have fallen in love with this...thing. Kuroshin with Doll!Shintaro.

**Title: Strings for a Noose**

**Pairing: Kuroshin**

**Rating: K**

_They can’t know about you,_ he whispers in the boy’s ear, kissing the back of his neck, tasting cold, smooth skin and feeling the chest under his fingertips heave,  _They can’t know about you, my precious treasure,_ and the breath that leaves those beautifully-shaped ruby red lips is real, but the heart and lungs that the breath is intended for is not; a barely-noticeable, barely-there ticking sound of metal cogs, a ticking heart is what is under the pale skin that he touches, the ‘skin’ that covers him is fake and the dark eyes that stare at him are quite literally made of glass, but no, that wasn’t right, that isn’t right, Shintaro is alive, _alive,_ he wasn’t a doll, he was alive, and he knows it, he’s not something that can be broken like the sick boy who fell in love with him, he has feelings, happiness, sadness…disgust at the offer of love from the same sick boy who helped create him.

 _They can’t know about you,_ he whispers as he kisses those  _real lips,_ touches the  _real_ soft skin of the beautiful boy doll…human _, they can’t know about you, no-one will know about you, father is dead, mother is dead and the shop has burned down along with the house, and I am the only thing you have left._

_If you can’t call my name…if you still don’t want to call me by name…call me the name that they screamed at the final moments of their death…call me Kuroha._


	79. Only You, Sweetness [[Kanoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shintaro's a grumpy barista who does not need more shit. Kano gives him a lot of shit. Shintaro hates Kano. Kanoshin Coffee Shop AU.

**Title : Only You, Sweetness**

**Pairing: Kanoshin**

**Rating: K+**

He wondered if he could deal with unemployment and possibly imprisonment if he does go through with it and strangles this guy, and then decides that no, he really, really needs the money, curse his impulse to buy random shit online.

It was also because of his little obsession that he had to leave and get a job in Ayano’s coffee shop, which was good, but it also meant having to deal with her little shit of a brother who hung around the place after school and who really,  _really_ likes to annoy Shintaro for some reason and Shintaro knows that he’s a little dense when it came to things like this, but it was pretty obvious that Kano hated his guts.

And Shintaro decides that he’s had enough of Kano’s shit as soon as the brat starts talking pretty loudly about Shintaro’s virgin status(courtesy of Ayano; why Ayano  _why_ ) and when he slams Kano’s coffee down on the counter and passes him a napkin, Kano reaches out to take it and Shintaro puts a hand on his and leans in really,  _really_ close and whispers, “I’m not going to be a virgin for very long”, and scribbled on the napkin is Shintaro’s phone number, only instead of throwing it in his face and storming off, the kid freezes and stares at Shintaro for a bit and it would be funny anyway, but then he blushes, actually  _blushes_ and takes his coffee and dashes off really quickly and the only thought that passes through Shintaro’s mind as he feels his own blush coming on is  _well, shit_.


	80. On This Life, I Swear. [[Setoshin+King Loved a Knight]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shintaro makes a promise he doesn't know he can keep. Setoshin, The King Loved a Knight AU.

**Title: On This Life, I Swear**

**Pairing : Setoshin**

**Rating: M**

Hands are in his hair, gripping it roughly, twitching ever so slightly when he moves his tongue just  _so_  and as Shintari bobs head up, down, up, down Seto swears under his breath and strains against the hands on his hips, restraining him and so close, so close, so close, it feels heavenly don’t stop Shintaro…

Shintaro chuckles and the vibrations around Seto’s cock make him groan, another protest as Shintaro pulls away, then pushes the king down,  _purring_  now, “Let me service you properly, your Majesty…”

And Shintaro moves back, positioning himself properly on Seto’s dick before pushing down…slowly…slowly until he’s swallowed him up entirely and the warmth and tightness pulls another groan from Seto and then Shintaro starts moving, breathing heavily as he pushes himself more, further, deeper and then yells out loud when Seto grabs his hips and pushes him down more, my lord what are you  _doi-_

"Promise me you’ll come back", Seto says suddenly and his eyes are sad and desperate and Shintaro just has to look at them for a second before nodding, speaking from a dry throat, "…can’t get rid of me that easy, idiot" and he’s calling the king of his country an idiot but Seto doesn’t care and as Shintaro pushes himself farther, wrapping his arms tightly around Seto, who returns the embrace, Seto thinks that he’d rather throw himself to the feet of his enemies rather than tolerate a day without this wonderful, beautiful boy that he fell in love with.


	81. Mind's Eye [[SetoKano]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Kano was surprisingly honest, despite the deceptive persona that he usually adopted around other people.  
> Even around his siblings. '
> 
> SetoKano fic with few lies and fewer tears

**Title: Mind's Eye**

**Pairing: Setokano**

**Rating: T+**

 

 

Again. 

He feels it on his skin again.

Soft, sliding hands on his skin, thin and delicate fingers pressing into it slowly. As light as the pressure of air, yet still persistent.

Suddenly, the sweat-riddled shirt on his body has less weight than a bird’s feather and he resists the temptation to rub his arms. 

He doesn’t look back.

Kano would notice that his eyes are red. 

…In his defense, the boy couldn’t be broadcasting his thoughts louder. Kano was surprisingly honest, despite the deceptive persona that he usually adopted around other people. 

Even around his siblings. 

 

The word rings in his head unpleasantly and Seto’s lips presses together in a firm line.  
Resolute, he closes his eyes and blocks out the boy’s thoughts.

 

But of course, that didn’t work. 

 

Not like he can stop his own recollections. He’d listened to Kano’s thoughts closely enough before to remember them in vivid detail. 

Enough to remember how Kano had looked at him, at his arms, at his legs, paying special attention to the sweat on his glistening skin, his scent after a shower. 

How he obsessed on the way Seto touched him, familiar or accidental. Even of all the fantasies that he had that revolved around Seto. 

 

Oh, he’d already grown quite familiar with _those._ Those kind of things came with the territory of mind-reading, but it was different when it was _Kano.  
_

Kano, the one who dreamed of touching his bare skin, cold fingertips skimming on heated skin.

Kano, the one who dreamed of how the salt of Seto’s sweat would taste on his tongue, how the warmth of Seto’s skin would feel on his lips. 

Kano, the one who dreamed of marking sun-kissed skin with kisses and the sensation of it against his teeth. Who dreamed of Seto’s body against his own with a fever tenacity and-

 

Seto’s eyes fly open as soft and surprisingly warm lips press against his own.

  
He’s met with hazel eyes and a smirk wider than a canary-eating cat. His feet stumble and he’s against a wall, his heart in his throat and his breath rapid.

  
“K-Kano?!”  
  
“You’re a horrible actor, you know.” Kano says and he appears to be calm, like he’s talking about the weather and wasn’t unzipping Seto’s jumpsuit. 

Baring his neck.

“Maybe because you never lie.” 

 

Seto flinches when Kano moves downward to his neck, his hands curl into fist on the boy’s back. “K-Kano?! What are you doing?”

  
“Please. Stop.” Kano’s voice is cold now. Calm now. 

  
He tugs at his own jacket until it falls off and takes his own shirt off. 

 

“You already know what a filthy, disgusting liar I am. Don’t you, Seto?”

 

Just for a second, Seto sees a flash of red in Kano’s eyes. Tears glistening on his cheeks.

Even his laughter is empty, hollow as Kano continues: 

“So really, what have I got to lose?”


	82. Game Over [[Setoshin+BL game]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'He knew this would happen the moment he entered the game.' Setoshin BL game AU.

**Title: Game Over**  
**Pairing: Seto Kousuke/Kisaragi Shintaro, setoshin**  
**Rating: M**

**Warning: Dubious consent.**

 

“Hey…you’re blushing here too.”

Shintaro flinches as Seto kisses the back of his neck and the screaming in his head increases even more in volume. 

In the part of his mind that wasn’t paralyzed in embarrassment and/or fear, there’s the dry thought of telling Marry to breathe in-between her screams next time. 

Was there even gonna be a next time? 

Shintaro shakes his head furiously and tries to turn, tries to face Seto. Tries to push him away.But the strength in his arms is laughably low compared to Seto’s and his arms are pinned to the wall without any difficulty.

The one thing he kept from the real world and it had to be this.

Seto stares at him and the expression on his face is _terrifying_. It makes Shintaro’s heart stop dead in its tracks and then Seto leans in. 

His mouth is soft, surprisingly. The kisses are sweet and slow and innocent, but Shintaro can almost feel the tension, the longing, stretched thin like a livewire between them.

He knows it. 

This happens in games like this. 

 

He knows he wouldn’t be able to stop it. 

 

He didn’t know that even his thoughts would betray him. 

 

Shintaro shuts his eyes and tilts his neck, his breath escaping in soft, scared, unsure huffs. 

Seto is sweet about it. His hands trail back down and cradle the small of Shintaro’s back, holding him carefully. 

Even when his hips grind up against Shintaro’s, when his teeth bite at Shintaro’s lip ever-so-carefully, he still holds Shintaro’s hand so gently. 

For a moment, Shintaro sees the darkened hazel of Seto’s eyes turn blood-red. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Is all Seto whispers, against Shintaro’s neck. The lack of proximity makes Shintaro tremble again;  he feels the warmth of Seto’s breath. 

Seto moves in for a hungrier kiss even as he unzips Shintaro’s jeans. 

 

“…!”

“It’s alright.” Seto says placatingly, “I just…want to touch you.”

 

Shintaro wants to laugh or cry because that trite dialogue reminds him of where he is, but it’s lost in another soft moan as Seto’s fingers slip past the hem of Shintaro’s jeans and touches him.

It only takes a few quick strokes for the virgin to get embarrassingly hard, and Shintaro’s cheeks flush with more heat, his eyes prick with tears.

God, what was this even. Why? Why was he here?

 

All those thoughts are lost when he feels a familiar, searing heat on his dick and his eyes fly open, the tears running down his cheek.

“S-Seto?!”

“Shh.” 

 

His hand holds both of their dicks, stroking them both at once. 

Shintaro bites his lip to hold in his whine, his hands fall limply to the side and try to grab at the wall in a futile attempt to ground himself. His hips move up towards Seto. 

Seto presses a kiss to Shintaro’s sweaty forehead, whispers thing in his ear. 

  
Shintaro’s heart beat so fast, it was starting to hurt. 

He’s close, close, _so close, oh, oh, god, oh Seto…!_

 

His words must have slipped from his mouth as Seto smiles and holds him tightly in a hug as they climax together. Splattering Shintaro’s stomach with sticky white. 

 

As he catches his breath and returns to earth, Shintaro’s hands move up and wrap around Seto’s neck, pulling him in for an embrace. 

He can hear Seto’s startled breath and Shintaro closes his eyes. 

 

And for just a moment, he loses his body, his thoughts. 

He gives himself up to the game.


	83. Self-service [[Kuroshin]]

**Title:** **Self-Service**

**Pairing:**   **Kuroshin**

**Rating:  M**

 

“...You’re a fucking pervert.”  Shintaro says in as many minutes. Kuroha’s still smirking, that cat-like grin growing as wide as humanely possible in the span of as many minutes. 

Although that could possibly be because he’s watching Shintaro fidget as he pulls at the hem of his stupid fucking mini-skirt. 

No, this didn’t even qualify as a _skirt_ ; it had to actually cover something for that.

 

 

“Not a big a pervert as you apparently.” Kuroha points out, “Don’t forget that this belonged to you.” 

Ugh. Shintaro flinches at that, but looks away, crossing his arms. 

 

“Mostly because I kinda imagined an actual girl wearing this.” 

 

“And you bought it with that thought, hm? Who’s the pervert here?” 

 

“Oh I dunno, the guy with his hands up my skirt?” Shintaro grumbles. At that Kuroha laughs, slightly louder that it should be. As if he’d been caught off guard by it. 

It’s a nice sound, Shintaro thinks, then immediately takes that thought back when he’s tugged onto Kuroha’s lap. Head forced up, cold fingers threading through his hair and teeth on his neck.

  
“Ah...w-wait, not so rough...”

“I thought you liked it rough.” Kuroha breathes, it’s a whisper on his skin. Through the superficial, thin fabric of his socks, Shintaro feels a hand glide up the back of his leg, of his thigh and like this, he’s seated in a stupidly unstable position.

And forced to cling to Kuroha to avoid toppling over. 

 

His breath hitching when he feels a warm mouth on his chest, the silk of the dress adding to the strange, unfamiliar touch. Gripping the fabric of Kuroha’s shirt as Kuroha’s other hand rubs him through that absurdly thin, flimsy pair of panties., 

“No...not both...at once!” 

 

“Weren’t you the one bitching about not being spoilt?” Kuroha asks suddenly. There’s a slight flush on his cheeks, there’s that glint of hunger in his eyes that sends another shiver through Shintaro’s spine. 

“Wha-hhh!” 

A push and he’s sprawled on the bed, his thighs forced apart. Nails digging into his skin and Shintaro’s back propped up against the pillows. 

“...! What are you doing?” 

  
Like this, he has a clear view of Kuroha between his legs. 

 

“Relax.“ Is all Kuroha says before he lowers his face, down to his crotch and-

“Ah!”

Toes curling, pressing into the mattress as he feels that mouth, that tongue, touch him through the fabric. Shoulders tense, pushing himself back on the pillows, Shintaro biting his lip so hard that he tastes blood. 

And still, he hears his own moans, far louder than he would have liked. 

 

Fingers threading through the thin, flimsy, lace strings of the panties, tugging them down to reveal more skin and Shintaro shudders as he swears he feels teeth. 

A finger stroking the tip, teeth on the side and the warmth of tongue and it’s all that it takes to unravel him completely. 

His thighs press together against Kuroha’s shoulders as he comes, _loudly._ All dignity torn to shreds and laying on the floor as he throws his head back, fingers gripping the pillows, clawing at the fabric. 

 

“...Huh. Not...not bad. You lost it pretty fast though.” Kuroha says with a chuckle. He licks his lips, his fingers and Shintaro’s body is wracked with fresh pleasure as he stares at the man. 

Watching him lean closer, pin his wrists to the pillow, and lean closer towards him. Close enough for Shintaro to feel a very familiar...hard sensation pressing against his leg. 

 

“But I’ve done my part. So why don’t you do yours?”


	84. Kill Him with Kindness [[SetoKano]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's easier not to think. Setokano makeout/kissing sessions.

**Title: Kill Him With Kindness**

**Pairing: Setokano**

**Rating: T+**

 

He’s long lost track of time. 

All he knows is greedy hands wandering under his clothes, around the small of his back, his chest, a mouth pressed into his neck. 

Honestly, he doesn't want to think of anything else. So he doesn't.

 

All that exists between them is air and empty requests.

And even then, the space between is eclipsed with fevered touch.

 

"Wai-wait..." He manages and the other boy seems to hear it. He moves away just a bit and his heart has enough space to beat, he has enough room to breathe.

"...Are...you ok?"

"Yeah...sorry. I-It's getting a bit too hot and heavy." He says and he feels a weak smile on his face. He sees the other boy frown, feels a warm, tender hand on his cheek.

Always so gentle.  He feels a familiar prick at his heart and he shakes his head, "I'm fine. It's fine."

  
"Kano..."

"I'm _fine._ " Don't think. He can't allow himself to think.

 

Seto's eyes flutter, they sweep over Kano's form. Darkened they were, pools of desire, but in them Kano started to see something else.  
No.

He reaches up, pulls him close.

 

Seto's lips are cracked, warm. Unbearably warm.

 

"I'm alright."

He tries not to look into Seto's eyes.

His hair is soft. Fingers threading through his own hair as well.

 

Soft kisses, shyness still. A hand pressing against the small of his back, the sharpness of teeth against his lip and a soft gasp.

Tongue, then. It's weird, strangely intimate, His heartbeat in his ears and his hands shaky fists in Seto's clothes. And he's desperate, lost in the sensations of fire in his blood, strong hands on his skin and his lungs burn, ache for air.

When they separate, there's a thin, clear strand of saliva between them and it takes Kano awhile to remember to breathe, open his eyes.  
"Breathe, Kano." Seto says and his voice is hoarse. Sending a shiver up Kano's spine.

Kano nods, his mouth refuses to open. His tongue like lead, his head swimming with a strange kind of warmth.

Good.

  
"Can you remind me of that again?" Kano asks, and there's something of his cheeky tone still there. Even if he mostly sounds...weak. Vulnerable.

And Seto's kind. Kind enough.

So he indulges in another one of his selfish whims.

 

"Alright." He says and with another soft kiss, Kano closes his eyes.,

 

Kindness makes the heart heaver than any wound cruelty ever would.

That's all he knows before he stops thinking with a smile.


	85. Craving Heartbreak [[Setoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A broken promise and two people grasping at the tether of their friendship.
> 
> Setoshin Vampire AU.

**Title : Craving Heartbreak**

**Pairing: Setoshin**

**Rating: M**

 

**AU: Vampire!Seto**

 

No matter how hard it was for some people to believe that Shintaro had a past outside of the internet. Like when he was 8 and shut himself in his room to read books all day. 

…He wasn’t always the most outgoing. Or healthy. Sure. But he did have hobbies outside internet. Once. 

The point is, that at one point in his life, he did read quite a lot. That had gone out of the window when he’d taken up browsing, but he did read e-books from time to time. 

 

And apparently, vampires were literally nothing like the books had made them out to be. 

Once he’d gotten over the shock of his roommate being a vampire-which had taken him several months and a lot of failed traps with crosses and garlic-he’d set about observing his friend go about his day. 

 

First, Seto avoided light. 

That coincided with the books, sure enough. But he didn’t burst into flames the moment it falls on his skin; he was just a bit sensitive to it. Shintaro finds this out after he spends a solid hour panicking that he’d left the windows open and come back to see Seto reading by the window.

 

Second, Seto could eat human food. 

This was something that Shintaro had learnt when he’d come back home on a late tuesday night. Seeing a vampire eating ramen was messier than he’d expected. 

When asked, Seto just shrugs and says he likes the taste. 

 

It doesn’t fill him up though. 

 

And third, Seto did indeed drink blood. 

And Shintaro, being human, was concerned with this particular fact the most. 

 

But Seto doesn’t touch him. He doesn’t want to, he says.

He doesn’t feed from his friends. 

It takes a while, but Shintaro does eventually trust him on that. Seto is nice. 

 

A pretty ok roommate to have and a good friend. That’s all it was. 

 

That’s all. 

That should have been all it was. 

 

A flash of lightning through the window, a break in the heavy rain. 

In the dim lighting, he can just barely see the red in Seto’s eyes. 

 

“Seto?! What’s wrong?” 

Ragged breathing and vice like hands on his wrists, pinning him to the floor.

His heart pounding so hard, it could almost tear out of his chest. 

 

On his neck, Shintaro could see several claw marks. Burns. 

 

“What the hell happened to you?!” 

“Shintaro…” 

 

Seto’s voice is hoarse, words forced out in a gasp. 

His skin is so warm, burning, feverish. 

“He…l…p.” 

 

“What happened to you? Get a hold of yourself! Oi!” Shintaro could barely even speak, he was so terrified. 

Only fear. He was feeling only fear.  

The sound of ripping fabric and cool air on his neck. 

 

“Seto?!” 

“Thirsty…” Seto whispers and his voice is low, a growl. Shintaro shivers. 

“I’m so thirsty…” 

 

“No…n-no, wait. Don’t even think about it!” 

He tries to move, push Seto off, but Seto pins him down with ease. 

 

His breath was hot on his neck. Teeth against his skin and Shintaro’s heart almost stops. 

“Shintaro.”

His name, a soft, desperate plea. 

 

No…no, no, no!

Not this! Not like this!

“Seto, no!” 

 

_“I won’t feed from you. I promise.”_

_Seto says this. He’s sitting close to Shintaro, eyes glued to the tv and Shintaro tries not to think about how their hands touch, he smells of lemon soap._

 

Warm wetness, lips like feathers brushing on his skin. 

A shaky gasp as Seto’s fang grazes through, bites down hard enough…

…to call blood. 

 

_“What’s it like? Well…it’s something you can…only do to people who trust you.”_

 

He can feel it now. 

Seto’s body trembles when he tastes the blood. 

 

_“It’s…do I trust you? Of course, I do, Shintaro-san, But…well.” Seto looked slightly embarrassed now, “It’s…not something I can do so easily.”  
_

_“It’s intimate.”_

 

Teeth closing around his neck and fire coursing through his blood. 

Seto groans, gasps of relief leaking through his lips as he drank and the sounds are nothing short of obscene. 

His body pressed up against Shintaro’s and a hand moving down to map the curve of his waist.

 

_“I couldn’t do that to you.”_

 

Little huffs of breath escaping Shintaro, he could barely force himself to remember to breathe in the first place. His head swimming in the sensation.

His legs draw together as his heart beats into overdrive. His body trembles, his hips buck. 

Arousal flooding through his body like molten lead. 

 

“Seto…please…”

Not like this. Seto didn’t see him in that way. 

So why?

“Why?”

 

A whisper that sounds like a plea. 

 

A harsher bite, sharpened fangs grinding against his skin and he moans softly. It sounded so, so dirty to his ears that he blushes involuntarily. 

At that, Seto seems to finally stop. He raises his head up. 

His eyes lidded, his irises still an inhuman red. 

 

“Seto?” 

And he moves in, again. Closer. 

His lips dryer than Shintaro thought they would be. 

That’s the only thing his surprised brain manages to register before Seto pulls away. 

 

Oh. Oh, he tastes blood too. There’s blood on Seto’s lips. 

A long, slow shudder of pleasure as he feels a tug on the hem of his jeans and Seto’s hand moves towards his crotch. 

“Mmh…?”

“Sorry. I-I…didn’t want to lose your trust.” 

 

Shintaro blinks and Seto moves in for a kiss again. 

 

“But there’s no way I can hold myself back any longer. After imagining what you’d taste like, your scent when in heat…”

Shintaro bites his lip as Seto starts to move his hand. As Seto leans in and kisses the bitemarks on his neck. 

 

“I can’t hold back any longer.”


	86. False Devotion [[Kuroshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all a game of lies whispered in a prayer. 
> 
> God AU kuroshin.

 

**Title: False Devotion**

**Pairing: Kuroshin**

**Rating: T+**

 

**AU: God!Kuroha**

 

The sun’s setting by the time he returns home.

Most of its rays shine on the pathway, he could barely look up without almost being blinded by its gleam off of the windows nearby.

Even on the top of the steps, he can hear them. Cars on the road, the occasional screech.

 

Who’s the one who built the shrine in the middle of the city?

Could be the other way around though. This place is pretty old.

_…It’s too bright outside._

 

Once he’s inside, he’s reminded of that when he enters his house.

He kicks his shoes off and dumps his bag on the floor somewhere. Making way for the lights.

The floor is cold.

The cold sneaks its way up to his ankle.

  
And a thought brushes its way through his mind.

_**Not even a welcome back? How rude.** _

 

And he speaks aloud, not even bothering to slow down.

“It’s more of a human custom. Didn’t think you would be interested in it.”

 

Laughter. It feels unpleasant.

With a flick of the switch, the lights flare on.

It’s still there.

On the wall, shadows that weren’t his own. Flickering wildly, like an open fire.

 

The hissing of snakes.

__

_**True. It would be even more of an insult to compare me to a human.** _

“Yeah, yeah.” He yanks his foot free and makes his way to the living room.

Watches as the shadows follow him around. On the wall, too close to his wrist.

Ugh, no sense of personal space at all.

 

His griping is cut short when he reaches the room.

The ceiling’s too high, there’s suddenly a chandelier. A 13-foot long table, filled with food and chairs of red and gold.

 

“…Seriously?”

_**Did you not like this kind of thing?** _

“I do, but only in soap operas. Or some kinda shitty reality show.”

 

It doesn’t seem like he can go back.

Behind him is only void, a sudden, frightening emptiness.

 

“Don’t you get tired of wrecking my fucking house?”

 ** _It’s still in one piece._** Says the whisper in his mind. More laughter in his mind and a shiver down his neck. **And you really shouldn’t swear in a shrine.**

He sighs and settles down in the chair closest to him.

Before his eyes, the food starts to appear. Of every color, every variety, that he didn’t even know existed.

 

“So what, you decided to spoil me all of a sudden?”

_**I spoil you all the time, do I not?** _

He does. But it usually comes with an incentive.

 

He picks up a goblet. When he moves his hand, it’s like he’s underwater; the air shimmers for a brief moment and then reverts.

The dimension rewriting itself.

_**To accommodate your every whim.** _

Wine. It doesn’t taste like any he’s had before.

His hand shakes, another shiver up his spine.

 

There’s the cold. On his ankle, up his legs, curled around his waist.

His heartbeats stutter, erratic.

His shirt is pulled by ethereal hands.

They claw over his body, hard enough to tear. Hurried desperation in the strange, dream-like situation.

Lips on his neck, on his ear and they whisper.

__

_**Shintaro.** _

 

A dissonance, many voices calling his name.

His breathing is erratic, comes out in soft gasps, the hands roaming, worshiping every inch of skin they can touch.

Wine on his lips, poured from the cup the hands hold above his lips. It’s hard for him to think for some reason.

****

**_Close your eyes._ **

Shintaro shudders and shifts. The hands grant him little leeway, but he manages somehow.

A hand on his forehead, pulling him back for the lips to reach his neck. The scrape of fangs and the feather brush of lips.

__

_**Close your eyes and look at me.** _

 

He obeys. There’s the series of images in his mind.

Black hair, hazel eyes, a cruel smirk.

 

_**What do you want?** _

The mob of hands tear at his clothes, grope at his body, push and pull.

Gentle and rough, like the lips on his.

 

He murmurs something against them.

 

What did he say? He doesn’t know.

But this prayer, uttered unbidden,  makes the god laugh again.

 

 ** _As you wish_**.

 

Sin tastes like the wine of the heavens. Is what Shintaro thinks.

As he gives himself to the god, completely.


	87. One-sided Foxtrot [[Konoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's a sick, twisted game and he absolutely loves every minute of it." 
> 
> Konoshin, with Konoha accidentally barging in on Shin masturbating. Yep.

**Title: One-sided Foxtrot**

**Pairing: Konoshin**

**Rating: M**

 

**Warnings: Dubcon**

 

He bites his lip, it’s already sore. Red too. 

Red like the flush of color on his bare chest, on his neck.

 

His hips buck, his fingers rub his dick as he grinds into his hand, he strokes his head and smears it with pre-cum. His breathing hitches with every touch, feeling the pleasure, the sweet numbness build in his hips, his legs draw together. 

And it’s still not enough. 

 

He groans, throws his head back. Leaning heavily against the wall. 

 

“Not...enough...” 

Why was it never enough these days? It’s like he’s missing something, constantly dragging himself to the edge of climax. 

Frustration rising, he grinds his teeth as he feels the pleasure ebb. 

 

Ugh, he doesn’t have time for this. He needs to finish up before they come back.

He doesn’t have _time_ for shame.

 

He hesitates, then gingerly brings his other arm up. Hooks his shirt through his teeth to hold it up as he pinches at his nipples. 

“!! Mmn.” 

That helps somewhat. He imagines hands, smooth and callous hands over his body. Rough breathing in his ear. The warmth of a body next to him, touching him. 

  
Words. His name. Whispered in his ear.

 

“Shintaro.” 

 

That-

He didn’t imagine that. 

 

He opens his eyes and sees Konoha’s face not even two feet away. 

 

“What the f-fuck?! Konoha?!” 

“Shintaro.” He says matter-of-factly. As if he hadn’t caught Shintaro with his pants down and masturbating. While touching his nipple. 

Ohhh _god_. 

“Get out! What the fuck are you doing, get out!” He yells, he throws a pillow at him. 

It bounces off his face and he doesn’t even work up a response, that asshole. 

 

He just leans in more. Moves his hand up and Shintaro realizes that that’s Konoha’s hand on his dick. Konoha’s hand. On his. Dick. 

Holy shit. 

“K-” He stutters, his breath caught in his throat. He thinks he sees something break through the indifference in Konoha’s eyes, “K-Kono...ha...” 

 

“Does it hurt, Shintaro?” 

“What..?” 

“Your skin is warm. Does this hurt?” 

 

“Wha-...no, it doesn’t, it _doesn’t_! Let go!” 

“You looked like you were in pain.” 

 

He’s right near Shintaro’s ear. The warmth of Konoha’s breath brushes against his skin and Shintaro shivers. It has to be on purpose. It’s too much of a sick joke not to be. 

And apparently, he’s the prime target of ‘em, because Konoha’s leans in and kisses him. 

Or attempts to. It’s clumsy and his lips are closed.

 

“Konoha! Wh-what?!” 

“I saw people doing this...in films. It helps with the pain.”

“St-stop...don’t....ah, don’t!” 

 

Konoha moves against him, between his legs, he seems to have figured out his lips need to move. 

His ‘kisses’ are still clumsy tho, a tongue of Shintaro’s rough, chapped lips. 

 

Watches as Shintaro’s body bucks under his touch, plays like a harp. 

 

And he doesn’t even last a minute when Konoha touches him. 

 

Konoha jolts back a little as he comes, Shintaro shoves his hand over his mouth and tries to be quiet. 

It doesn’t work. 

 

A hand around his wrist, pins his hand to the wall.

“Konoha...?” 

“Doesn’t it hurt?” 

  
His voice is low. It sends shivers up his spine. 

The hell kind of...situation...

 

His train of thought comes to a screeching halt when he notices the bulge in Konoha’s pants. 

“It hurts when I see you.” Konoha says. 

 

The meaning of the entire situation seems to dawn on him, his eyes widen as Konoha leans in for a kiss again. 

Those same, calloused hands that he imagined. They were bigger than he realized. Warmer. 

And in this sick, twisted dream-reality, Konoha meets his eyes again and asks: 

 

“Help me feel better, Shintaro?” 


	88. Take Your Heart [[Setoshin+Circus!AU]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That enchanted circus, a freakshow in town and they meet with hushed lips and hidden intentions. Setoshin Circus!AU

**Title: Take Your Heart**

**Pairing:** **Setoshin**

**Rating: K+**

 

A loud thump shakes Seto out of his reverie and he looks up to see a pouch on the table. It’s only then that he hears Ayano’s sharp high chirps and sees a flash of familiar red.

 

”Eh?”

 

“You should be more careful.” Says the stranger in front of him. Seto blinks at him and then looks back at the pouch that looks…familiar…?

The stranger unwraps the fabric from his face and he continues, “Yeah, that’s yours. More importantly, you should check if everything’s still there.”

 

"What?”

 

"In case you haven’t noticed, you’re in the part of town where if you’re lucky, you just get robbed.” The boy says, “Really bad idea to space out so much that your bird friend can’t snap you out of it. I heard him halfway across the diner.”

”She’s a girl. And um, yeah. Thanks.” Seto pulls the bag towards him and checks it.

"Everything still there?”

"Yeah.”

 

 “Good. Least he didn’t get a few extra coins.”

 

"He?”

"Your would-be robber is a guy I knew. And lucky for you, it isn’t someone I care much about.” 

 

"I see. Thank you.”

 

”…You do realize that I considered pocketing the money for myself.”

 

"Huh? You did?”

”God, you’re dense. I feel sorry for your friends.” The stranger said, “You’re the one managing their money as well.”

 

"H-how did you know-?!”

 

“‘The Bleeding Eye’ isn’t the best place to come to and discuss finances, bird boy. Like I’ve said, it’s a hangout of thieves and of men who can sin easier than they can breathe.”

 

”Which are you?” Is the only thing that Seto asks.

The stranger gives him a long, considering look.

 

”I’m not a thief.” He says, slowly, tilting his head, “And you’re not from here. So you’re not one either, are you?”

"No?” It was more of a question than a statement.

 

"You’re from that circus that came to town…are you an animal tamer?”

 

"Ah, yes! Yes, I am.” Seto says with a smile, “So you’ve heard of us.”

"I don’t think there’s anyone in the land who hasn’t. If you’re the animal tamer, you must be Seto?”

"Mmhm!”

 

”Seriously? I see that they live up to their reputation of being cradle-robbers.”

 

”C-Cradle-robbers…no, I’m 16. I just joined this year.” 

 

"Barely legal.” The stranger says and his gaze sweeps over Seto with a tilt of his head and a slight smirk, “Though law has no meaning in a place like this.”

A loud chirp interrupts the both of them and Seto looks at Ayano. “Eh? What’s wrong?”

She ruffled her feathers and stared at him.

"No, I’m fine.”

Another little chirp. The bird looks to the stranger and back at him.

 

”Hm? No, I…”

 

A sudden burst of chirps and Seto stares at her for awhile before he turns bright red. “No, I’m not!”

Another chirp. It sounds oddly smug. 

"N-no!”

 

”This is a really…interesting discussion.” The stranger says, “But I need to go.”

 

"Eh? W-wait! Can I…can I see you again?” 

When the stranger looks back at him, Seto continues, “I still need to thank you. For the money, I mean.”

”Most people who’ve seen me don’t…” The stranger trails off, before he shakes his head and looks back, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

 

”But…”

” I just happened to help you once. That doesn’t make us friends.” He wraps his face up again, “So just stay away from here.” 

”Wait!” 

And suddenly, he’s gone. Melted into thin air, like a ghost.

 

_He could probably give Kido a run for her money._

 

Seto looks around, but he can’t see him anywhere.

Ayano calls his attention with another chirp.

”Yeah? Why?”

 

Ayano cocks her head and looks out into the crowd.

 

“Yeah. He is a good person.

A little trill.

”I-I do not!”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

And Ayano was right; Seto would meet him again.

Just not in the place he would expect.

 

”This was the person I wanted you to meet, Seto!” Kano says and he’s got an arm around the stranger, who looks visibly uncomfortable with the contact. One hand pats the little white rabbit in his arms in a distracted manner. 

His eyes meet Seto’s and he stills.

 

Seto hasn’t been in the circus life for long, but he’s learnt quickly enough to discern a gaze of knowledge from a gaze of simple interest.

 

He knows something.

"So you were a member.” The stranger says quietly, confirming his suspicions.

"You didn’t believe me?”

”You seemed different from what I thought you’d be.”

 

"Different?” 

 

"He seems to be quite a fan of ours! Familiar with every act. And he’s been most interested with the new range of acts coming up.” Kano says. His eyes meet Seto’s, a sharp, calculating gaze.

”The new range of acts being the varied talents of the supposed ‘Children of Azami’.” The stranger says. He sets the rabbit back in its cage set near his feet and straightens up, giving Seto his full attention. “The group of teenagers that are blessed with power bordering on the supernatural. And most notably, eyes that flickered to a colour of blood or as some people like to call it, the colour of the Devil.” He turns to Kano, “I’m not a fan. I’ve just done my research.”

 

”And quite thoroughly. But what’s with the sudden meeting?”

 

"I want to join your troop. Your group, rag-tag team, whatever. Just let me join you.”

 

"For what?” Kano asks, looking quite surprised. It’s fake though; Seto could see the sharpness of his eyes, “We don’t have anything to offer you. No valuables or money, as you should know from your meeting with Seto.”

At the mention of Seto’s name, the stranger looks back at him, “And like I’ve mentioned, I’m not a thief. I don’t care about money. My reason’s more…personal.”

”Meaning?”

 

"Five months ago, you took a girl into your midst. Young, maybe the same age as you, strikingly orange hair. Had a ‘talent’ of drawing people’s attention.”

”Momo-chan?” Seto blurts out. The stranger nods slowly.  
.  
”She’s my sister. We don’t look alike I know, but-“

 

”Shintaro-san?”

The stranger starts a little, before he says, “Yes, that’s…my name.”

”Momo-chan’s talked about you often.” Seto says with a smile, “She’s doing well.”

”Good to hear. But I still need to join you.”

 

"Aw, is big brother that worried about his li’l sis?” Kano asks in a mocking tone.

”Of course, Momo is my main reason for joining. I am worried about her. But there is something else.” Shintaro breathes deeply and closes his eyes.

When he opens them again, they’re the color of blood.

 

"I don’t exactly know how to deal with this on my own.”


	89. Take Your Pick [[ALL+Shin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> obvious smut fic is obvious
> 
> like really theres no AU or there probably is but I haven't brushed it up or whatever but yeah this is a foursome. Have fun

**Title: Take Your Pick**

**Pairing : ALLxShin **

**Rating: M+**

 

 

“Shintaro…your hands are cold.”

 

Shintaro whimpers as he feels something warm and wet lick his fingers. Kano’s touch is slow and confident; he knows exactly what to do to strip past Shintaro’s defenses and how he just loves to do that.

“Shintaro-san, your skin tastes good.”

He moans as Seto licks his lips and bites him on the inside of his thighs, as gentle as always. Though his touch is heated, slightly ragged; his hands trailing on Shintaro’s skin lightly, on his body, much too lightly and the way he looks at him sends shivers down his spine.

 

“Shintaro…your lips.” A thumb brushing clumsily against his chin and warm breath on his cheek, “They’re soft.”

The way Konoha kisses him could hardly be called ‘skillful’, but there’s a certain fervor; feverish, like he couldn’t, like he needed to do this.

Kano snickers a little as he feels Shintaro tremble, already losing himself. “How mean, Konoha! We’re here too, you know? Save some action for us~”

Shintaro breaks out of the kiss and gasps when he feels Kano’s hand move up his shirt, “…W…ait…”

Seto moves back up and steals a kiss of his own, winding an arm around the small of Shintaro’s back. Drawing them close together.

 

“…! Wait…mmhh…!”

 

“Shh, Shintaro. We aren’t going to hurt you.” Kano says, even as Seto’s hands join Kano, pinching and prodding on heated skin. As Konoha leaves a trail of soft butterfly kisses down his body.

As Kano’s fingers slip down his back and hook through the elastic band of his underwear.

 

“Kano…no fair.” Seto says, but he’s slightly out of breath and he’s gazing down at Shintaro, devouring his reactions with greedy eyes.

“I haven’t even kissed him once.” Kano retaliates, “Ah, but I prefer it like this though.”

 

“Shintaro…”

Konoha murmurs his name even as he lowered himself, even as he pulls Shintaro’s underwear fully down.

“Wait…Konoha…!”

 

“Like I said…it’s much too late to stop now. Do you even want to, hmmm?” Kano hums as cold, slicked fingers creep past Shintaro’s tailbone.

And Shintaro loses his ability to speak, breathe even as a wet warmth envelops him there, right _there…!_

He tilts his head back and strains against Konoha’s hands, those strong, capable hands, clamped tight on his hips.

He’s still left reeling when a harsh pain shoots up his spine and he groans and tries to move away from Kano’s fingers.

 

“Relax.” Kano commands and Shintaro flinches as he feels a harsh bite on his shoulder, “You’re so…tight…relax, already.”

“Can’t…hurts…”

“It’ll hurt you.” Seto says, licking Shintaro’s tears away, “Relax, Shintaro.”

 

“It hurts…it fucking hurts!”

 

Seto wipes his cheek and kisses Shintaro’s forehead before taking his lips again. He’s slow now, devoting his hands to touch again, trailing Shintaro’s body.

“Good…like that.” Kano inserts another finger, kissing the nape of his neck, “You’re sweaty. Gross.”

He felt Shintaro bristle at that, but Konoha chose that moment to lick along the side, move back towards the tip and Shintaro near-screams, shudders wracking his body.

 

“Shin…taro…” Konoha breathes.

Seto’s touch grounds him as well as excited him more, rubbing his nipples and giving them slight painful pinches that only serves to fuel the fire raging in his abdomen.

“Wet…and sticky…” Konoha mumbles and the breathlessness in his voice was the final straw; Seto kissing him fiercely, Kano biting down on his shoulder, Konoha still on him and Shintaro _screaming_ into Seto’s kiss as he cums.

When he’s spent, he leans heavily, prone against Kano…only to be pushed back until he’s lying on his side against the mattress, Kano right behind him, pressing against him.

 

“Do you seriously think we’re done?”

 

A slight rustle and Seto’s on his stomach, next to him, Konoha’s in front of him, wiping his mouth and licking his fingers.

Kano chuckles, “How about we put your stamina to the test, Shintaro?”


	90. Control Your Pawns [[Setoshin+Butler!AU]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not as if demons know what love is anyway. Setoshin+Kuroshitsuji!AU

**Title: Control Your Pawns**

**Pairing: Setoshin**

**Rating: M+**

 

 

He bites down on his wrist.

He can deal with the pain, not so much with shame. 

And there’s that soft, sweet laugh from above. A kiss on his forehead, as he pushes inside him.

  
The shock from the sudden movement makes him gasp, followed by a soft moan as Seto kisses at the pale rose of his nipples, flicking them with his fingertips. Trading pain for pleasure. 

When Shintaro’s comfortable, Seto starts to move. Slowly. So slow, the want is a near physical pain.  
His toes curl and Seto’s name is on his lips, caught in his throat.

 

“Master…”

 

His whisper is closer to a purr and it does  _things_ to him. Shintaro throws his head back, drawing his legs up and onto Seto’s shoulders, twitching as Seto bit down on his inner thigh before licking along the bite marks.   
Seto meets his gaze and licks his lips, tongue running along his fangs.

He leans in and kisses Shintaro. 

This kiss is much more fiercer, hotter than he had expected and Shintaro tilts his head up, trying to deepen it as much as possible.  
Gloved hands on his back as he winds his own through Seto’s back, feeling the sweat running through his hair, hips moving in time with Seto’s thrusts. As they start to pick up the pace, until his composure starts to slip, little by little

“Master…”

 

“Seto,  _please._ ” What is he begging for? He doesn’t know. 

Seto just smiles and brushes the hair sticking on Shintaro’s face.

“Just a little…longer…”

Shintaro whimpers as Seto finally,  _finally_ starts to pick up the pace. His hands moving to Shintaro’s hips, fitting over old bruises. Keeping Shintaro in place.

Shintaro’s hands scrabbling uselessly at the pillow above his head as his cries increase in volume. Pain melding to mind-numbing pleasure, a sweet, sweet torture that’s every bit as addicting as chocolate.

And when he’s close to climax, when he’s damn near screaming Seto’s name, he thinks he hears the demon say something. Something that he’d never imagined that he would ever hear them say.

“I…love you. Master, I love you.”

 

_You love…me?_

 

Of course, it is nothing more than a fever dream. 

It’s not like demons are know for their honesty anyway.


	91. Hero and Villain [[Setoshin/Kuroshin/KuroKano+ShuuenproAU]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One loved a hero and one loved a villain

Title: Hero And Villain

Pairing: Setoshin, KuroKano, Kuroshin[[One-sided]]

Rating: T [[for mature themes]]

 

 

You’re his hero. His knight in shining armor. 

Because he would be so helpless without you. He was under the impression that he was capable of standing on his own two feet because he’s been living in a mostly-empty house for as long as he can remember, liked to think of himself as brave because he loved to search the darkest corners of the internet for the scariest stories he could find, liked to think of himself as devious because of his love for rumors and how quickly they’d spread amongst his unwitting classmates.

You know otherwise. 

 

You’ve known him ever since you both were children so you know him the best. You know how scared he actually gets when he tries to test his curses, his rumors, scared of the potential consequences of meddling with anyone or anything. He’s honestly so hopeless that you wonder how he even managed to survive before meeting you. 

Of course, you know better than to leave him to his own devices.

His face is pale as the sheets he’s sitting on and he’s drawn his chin to his knees. He’s trembling, like a baby lamb and the sight of it sends thrills down your spine. He’s muttering something under his breath and you know it’s your name. But alas, you can only watch him for the time being. To blow your cover now would mean undoing painful hours of setting up cameras in his room and you must, above all, watch him without him knowing.

 

“You’ve scared yourself reading more horror stories? Silly Shintaro.”

He mutters something a bit louder this time, trying to calm himself down. The sight is so pathetic that your heart catches, a painful twinge. 

You want to be with him. Take him into your arms, feel him shiver as he registers the warmth of your body. He would grip your shirt weakly, try to push you away. But it’s a token resistance. 

 

He looks to the side but he would watch you from the corner of his eye. Waiting for something.

And you would grant his wish. Turn his head and kiss him softly. Sweetly. 

His spine would arch as your hands settle around his waist. 

He would taste of the cherry soda that he drinks 3 times a day. His skin would be soft, pliant against your touch. Your name a constant mantra on his lips, head tilted back, fingers winding in your hair as your teeth touch skin.

 

Why should he fight you? 

 

You’re his hero. His knight in shining armor. 

 

He needs you to save him from himself.  

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

He’s your dream. Your ideal in every way. 

You don’t know when you saw him, but you fell in love instantly. Your ideal height, your ideal physique. He’s so handsome he demands the attention of girls and boys alike. 

And somehow, you’re his friend. 

 

No. Perhaps friend is not the word. Casual acquaintance? You can’t say what exactly. 

In any case, Kuroha is your friend. You think. You can’t really be sure most of the time what he thinks of you. Ah, then again, you can probably guess. The names he must call you in his mind.   
They can’t be too far from the names your other classmates whisper behind your back. The things they say.

They’ve never stayed for this long though. And over time, something starts to change. The whispers behind your back. The names they call you. The expression on his face when you approach him. They all start to change.

 

You don’t know what to think of this. You’re used to a state of permanent stasis. For everything to change around you into something you do not know, it frightens you to no end.  
And somehow,  his presence still grounds you. You don’t understand how. It frightens you again. 

And he calms you again.

 

He changes too. Looks at you like he can see through the cracks in your mask. Smiles at you like he knows what you’re thinking. He probably does. He knows everything about you. 

The casual touches, on your wrist, fingers ruffling through your hair, even a daring arm around your waist. It’s his casual playboy antics that no-one can resist, something you know, yet casual enough to make you wonder if that’s all it is. 

It’s enough for your thoughts to change as well. Make you think about things. 

 

Things that make your heart race, your skin warm. Ghost touches on your arm repeated on your chest, your face, your neck. Your stomach. Kisses on your lips, a tongue on your fingertips, taking the salt of your skin. 

It makes you think of things. Different things.

You hate it. Hate what he makes you feel. Love it. Love what he looks like, love what he makes you feel.

You’re torn. Torn between idolizing him and wanting to kill him. Kill him before he changes more. Kill him before he changes any more.

 

Kill him. 

 

He smiles again, and the honey in his eyes is cruel and sweet. 

He’s not smiling at you.

 

You follow his gaze and you see Shintaro. 

He’s changing and you hate it.

He’s your dream. Your ideal in every way. 

And you need to kill him before he changes your mind.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	92. Misery Loves the Drowned [[Seto/Kano/Kuro/Harushin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You love me right? 
> 
> AKA The Kuro-fication of Seto Kousuke

**Title: Misery Loved the Drowned**

**Pairing : Setoshin, Harushin, Kuroshin, Kanoshin **

**Rating: T [[for mature themes]] **

 

 

I love you.

I love you.

I love you so much. 

What do you think about me, Shintaro? 

 

You love me too. That much is obvious. Your hands are warm in mine. Your smiles are sweet and melt my heart even as you set my skin on fire with the barest of your touch.  
You touch my cheeks and whisper my name. You scream and shout it.

Your words are sharp and laced with sweetness and they’re always for me, only for me. And what really makes me live you is that you care for my bruised and battered soul even after seeing me as the monster I am.

 

 

And the love in your expression as you see, call me, touch me…

I’m so afraid of losing it. Of losing you.

Of you telling me you don’t love me anymore. Of you getting closer to someone else. 

You say that that will never happen. And you mean it and I believe you.

 

But when you talk to Kano, I see your expressions. Hate. Sorrow. Care. 

 

And I don’t even need to read Kano’s mind to know what he is thinking. 

He used to hate you. But since his heart has healed, he’s become friends with you. He’s grown close to you.

You are close to him in a way unlike the rest of the Dan.

 

And with Kuroha, I can see them clearly. You hate him , but you are desperate. You call out a name that is not Kuroha’s with a fervor that matches the way you call mine.Or even more.

Who was this ‘Haruka’ to you? A first love, most likely. 

 

And seeing his body possessed by this snake that’s cursed us all, it…

The first time you remembered him, you cried. 

 

You didn’t allow me to come close to you.

And the next day you embraced me and left my bed only at nightfall.

 

And Kuroha…

Looks at you with a hunger that is unacceptable.

Both of them. 

 

And you. You…

 

You love them, don’t you?

 

Do you love them more than me? 

 

 

I loved you so much that I broke my promise. My promise to myself and searched your thoughts.

 

 

Hey…

Hey…why are you crying?

You don’t have to decide anymore, right?

You frantically brush at my bloodstained clothes and take the gun away from my hands. 

 

You worry over them even now. Even when I have dealt with them.

 

Kano moves a little and from his cracked lips, your name slips out.

I trap your lips under my fingertips.

You struggle in my arms

 

Why?

Do you hate me now? I have to know.

 

A chill comes over me as my eyes flare red.

My name is a constant chat in your mind. 

 

Yes.

Yes.

Yes.

 

Perfect. As it must be.

If I cannot secure your love for my own…

Then just hate me. With all of your heart.

Hate me as you have once loved me.

 

Just think of me.

 

I’ll take care of everything else..so…

“Ju _st think of m **e, Shintaro-kun~**_ ”


	93. You can't wish on comets [[Setoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been one year since he left. 
> 
> And like the fool he was, he never stopped loving him. Setoshin+Junjou Romantica AU

**Title: You can’t wish on comets**

**Pairing: Setoshin**

**Rating: K+**

 

It’s been one year since he’d left.  
  
The stupid fool smiles as if it had been an hour, gone out for something as small as grocery shopping. Not gone for a year in America with barely a word exchanged between them.  
  
Any indication that he’d even cared at all.

  
  
Of course, Shintaro was even more of a fool to even get his hopes up. Why should he have ever believed this relationship would have worked out?  
  
He’d learnt long ago that love, the cruel and fickle thing, was only interested in crushing his heart. Burying his soul in the despair that was need.  
  
So when Haruka showed up, followed him to his doorstep, stroked his cheek and smiled before leaning in for a kiss, Shintaro was powerless to push him away. He couldn’t.  
  
Words were exchanged  that were a mix of apologies and names. Kisses were exchanged until their skins were warmed with want, flushed bright red. Tears were not shed.  
  
And he’d awoken to find his bed empty, save for a single note.

  
  
Ahh. He really should have expected this.  
  
He should have…really expected this.  
  


His heart still hurts, even now.  
  
Even though he’s salvaged what was left of his will and broke it off, it continues to hurt him.  
  
Seems that experiencing heartache once before did not make it easy a second time. But with this, he’d eventually start to heal. Or so he thought.  
  
“W…hy…”  
  


His voice was hoarse, he barely even recognized it. Haruka stood in front of him, soaked from head to toe like Shintaro was. His smile was gone, his mouth twisted in anger.  
His eyes plagued with the sadness that Shintaro felt.  
  
“I love you. I love you, Shintaro.”  
  
”!! Don’t say that! Don’t say those…words…” Shintaro was screaming now, hunched over as his arms could physically shield his heart from the surge of emotion, “Don’t say things that you don’t mean!”  
“But I do. I loved you then and I love you even now.”

  
  
“If you think that saying that will make me…take you back, then you’re wrong!”  
  
“I loved you from the moment I saw you. That would never change. You know that, right?”  
  
Haruka sounds as heart-broken as Shintaro feels. But that’s…  
  
“That’s a lie! No-one could love me…why should they? People are right; I’m a demon. Worse than a demon. Cold, selfish, incapable of loving and being loved…it’s a miracle you managed to stay for so long.”

 

  
  
It’s a miracle I was loved by someone like you.  
  
I don’t deserve you.  
  


 

“No. You were harsh with your words and the way that you glared at people but you…were so kind to me. You helped me get into university remember? You helped me accomplish my dream, made me into what I am today. You loved and cherished me as much as you say I did to you. Even now, I’m still doubtful of the way I made you fall for me, when you were still grieving over Ayano…I thought it would be too selfish of me to take you away like that but…”  
  
“…I was the one that fell for you. You didn’t do anything.” He was softening, fool that he was.  
  


 

“Only because I was desperate.”  
  
“And you got what you wished for, didn’t you?”  
  
“But if…you loved me then why would you want to leave me?”  
  


 

“I just told you that…!”  
  
“You don’t have to be anything that you think I ‘deserve’. I love you as you are, Shintaro. You’re not perfect and neither am I but I love you for everything you are. For good, bad, better or worse. I  _love_ you.”

His hand touches Shintaro’s cheek, thumb wiping the warm tears that mixed with the cold rain water. And he smiles again that sweet, beautiful smile that makes his heart soar and he feels a smile of his own tug at his lips.

 

 

"You’re such an idiot. Gods, how naive…can you be?”

“You still love me though I am one. Don’t you?”

Shintaro leans in and kisses him. A sweet, tender kiss, with fingers splayed on a shoulder taut with underlying tension and want and need.

 

 

“…You’re an idiot for even asking. I don’t think I could have ever stopped loving you.”


	94. Princess Talk [[Setoshin+Kidomomo]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a high probability that his brother-in-law is a Disney Prince. Probably. Setoshin

**Title: Princess Talk**

**Pairing: Setoshin with Kidomomo on the side**

**Rating : K**

 

Shintaro does not dance. 

He is exceptionally talented in the academics area, so many people think of him as a super-genius. And almost as if it was a price for that, he has absolutely no coordination whatsoever in the physical strength area.

Which basically meant he was lucky that he didn’t trip over his own damn feet for one day.

 

So dancing? No, it was safe to say that he did not dance.

But it was his sister’s wedding and she promised a slow and painful death for him should he fail to come. And if he attended the wedding, he would eventually have to dance with  _someone._

He didn’t imagine that he’d be asked to dance with a guy, but he did end up dancing with someone anyway.

 

“Sorry…” He mumbled after stepping on Seto’s foot for what seemed like the thousandth time. He’d ducked his head but the back of his neck and the tips of his ears were flushed red and Seto simply laughs the misstep off, like he has for the past ten minutes. He’s been apologizing so much that the word has lost its meaning by this point. 

“It’s fine, Shintaro-san. I don’t mind, really.” He says, even as he winces with another misstep. Shintaro really wants to look up and glare at him at this point, even tell him to stop being so diplomatic about the whole thing but they’re currently in public now and Seto was his sister-in-law’s brother so…

The girl in question, dressed in a stylish tux and looking for the world like she’d stepped out of the pages of a men’s modelling magazine. Even now, he could hear most of the attendees debate whether the girl that Momo was marrying was, in fact, a girl. 

 

 

He’d have thought Momo had shut everyone up with kissing her on stage right in front of a fan trying to kill them both, but apparently not.

Oh there she was. She’d walked up towards Kido, turned and glared at the muttering crowd, then kissed Kido right in front of them and flipped them off. Real mature, sis.

 _Ugh, she’s getting way into it._ Shintaro looks away to find Seto staring at him, “What?”

 

 

“I was just thinking how nice it was. They’re so much in love and they’re finally getting married now!" 

"…That’s the whole point of this?” Shintaro says, referring to the lavish-wedding-in-super-prettily-decorated-ballroom-like-a-fairytale thing, “We’d spent a lot of money on this, they better be in undying love with each other.”

Seto laughs at that, “Yeah, that’s true.”

“…I should probably just…” He tries to pull away from Seto, but the boy doesn’t let him go. And when he looks up, he sees a whole new expression on Seto’s face.

 

 

It’s still a smile but…

“Ah, I’m sorry. But can we keep dancing some more?”

“Even after I’d stepped on your feet all evening? Do you have a thing for pain or are you just that much of a disney princess?” Seto laughs again and Shintaro chalks it up to the latter option because no normal human would be this tolerant of having their feet stomped on multiple times, especially with new shoes on.

He  _did_ see him talking to a bird that one time…

 

“I just like being in your company, Shintaro-san.”

“That is the first time I’d ever heard those words. Ever.” Shintaro mutters.

“I don’t believe that. You’re quite witty if not funny, can hold good conversation. And you’re also very attractive; you may have stolen a few hearts. ” Shintaro scoffs at that. “Definitely a disney princess.”

 

A tap on the shoulder makes him look up and his eyes, still open, widen as Seto leans in close and kisses him lightly.

When he pulls away, Shintaro is barely aware of the fact that he’s now impossibly close to him, practically in his arms. And even as he realizes what happened, as his face heats up and his heart starts to pound as he stares at Seto in disbelief, he barely hears the boy’s next words;

 

“You’ve stolen mine in any case.”


	95. Settling Down [[Setoshin+Family!AU]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've settled down once their family started. Somewhat. Setoshin Family AU
> 
> Both the kids are called Kaoru and Momotaro

**Title: Settling Down**

**Pairing: Setoshin**

**Rating: K+**

 

Kaoru and Momotaro were both fairly quiet and well-behaved children. Which was lucky because Shintaro was absolutely  _horrible_ at dealing with kids. He still remembered the look on his mother’s face when he told her that she was a grandma. 

That didn’t mean that they were angels all the time though.

 

Momotaro was the particularly mischievous one, Kaoru was a trouble-magnet.

Only Momotaro could cover the walls and even a part of the ceiling with scribbles and random doodles, a mess of things inked in every color. Every time that Shintaro took his markers away, he always found a way to get to them. Seto’s long given up on trying to stop him. He even helps him; drawing flowers on curved scribbles, flowers on vines. 

Shintaro didn’t have the heart to tell him that his scribbles and Momotaro’s were barely distinguishable.

 

And Kaoru…only Kaoru could get himself locked out on the balcony, stand under a chandelier only for it to fall 2 seconds after he stepped away, accidentally walk out of a restaurant after thinking that his parents had already left and proceed to wander around the street for several hours in the same week. 

Shintaro can’t really blame the kid for clinging to him at all times, even at home. 

“I thought my stress levels would go down after the whole Haze fiasco.” Shintaro grumbled, cradling the sleeping boy in his arms. When Momotaro pulls at his sweater with a sleepy pout on his face, Shintaro pulls the kid into the hug too, shooting them a look when the boys squabble a little before settling down. 

“It’s fun though, isn’t it?”

 

“Seto.  _Really._ ”

"It is.” Seto flops down next to him, patting Momotaro’s head absentmindedly, “It makes for interesting days, right?”

“I’ll agree with the interesting part. But my heart is going to give out at this rate.” Shintaro leans back against the sofa with a sigh, unwinding from the long day. He tenses back up again when he feels lips on his. “S-Seto?!”

“Sorry, sorry.” Seto pulls back with a grin, “But you just looked so kissable there!”

 

“How the f…heck do I look ‘kissable’ right now? I have dark circles worse than back when I was 18, my hair is messy and I am practically drowning in my own sweat from chasing after these two here.” Shintaro hisses. Sounding completely like a teenage girl. Great. 

“Exactly.” Seto says without skipping a beat, “You look so good like this.” And he licks his lips. 

“…I’m…going to put the kids to bed.” Shintaro says finally, once he can talk. 

 

“I’ll help!” Seto says, reverting back to his family-friendly smile. 

“I take it back, these two aren’t going to be the source of my impending heart failure." 

"Eh?”

“You know exactly what I mean.” Shintaro says tiredly. But he kisses Seto on the lips after he transfers Momotaro safely into his arms.

 

The kiss isn’t exactly platonic.


	96. Just Like your Video Games [[Haru+Kono+Kuroshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Shintaro gets wooed by all three brothers at once. 
> 
> Lucky
> 
> Haru/Kono/Kuroshin

**Title: Just Like your Video Games**

**Pairing: Harushin+Konoshin+Kuroshin **

**Rating: T** + 

 

The idea that the Kokonoses were ‘too close’ to him to be considered a normal friendship or even a senpai-kouhai bond was laughable.

Shintaro knew perfectly well that he wasn’t the friendliest boy out there. That was putting it mildly. It still astounds him that Ayano, a girl that he’d met in middle school, was still friends with him even now. For a guy who’s lucky he can make and keep one friend so long, the very idea that he can pursue a romantic relationship with  _anybody_ was just…

 

Yes it was true that Haruka was admittedly somewhat touchy-feely with him, sat close to him when the four of them hung out after school and spent time with him at the arcade and each other’s houses, it was mostly casual, gentle touches and Haruka was an airhead who didn’t know personal space. He did it with only him because Takane and Ayano are girls and even he had some boundaries. 

There was one time he’d pulled Shintaro into his lap, true, but that was him being his normal ditzy self, saying that he was cold and Shintaro was warm and he wanted to warm himself up.

 

Konoha was even  _worse_ than Haruka. He didn’t even know that was  _possible._ He ate more than Haruka, slept more than Haruka and was constantly in his own little world. He seemed to like hanging out with Shintaro and only Shintaro; he got quieter than usual during group outings. He especially liked hanging out in the ice-cream parlor near his house. It was  a bit too cutesy for his tastes but it did have good stuff. 

And Konoha didn’t have much boundaries around Shintaro. That he knew after the boy leaned in and licked ice-cream off of his cheek, but it was clearly meant to be platonic.

 

Kuroha was the complete opposite of his brothers. He was hypersexual; he knew he was good-looking, knew he was popular and  _reveled_ in it. He could have any girl or guy he wanted and his options weren’t limited to this school, so the idea that he would be chasing Shintaro of all people was ridiculous. 

So what if he acted ‘flirty’, so what if he slid an arm around his waist or slid his hands under his shirt or touched his butt inappropriately, he was just playing.

Even when he pinned Shintaro down on the couch, knee dangerously close to groin, leaning in like he was planning to steal a kiss, hands splayed on either side and all that raced through Shintaro’s mind was-

….

………

_Wait._


	97. The ways I love you [[ALL+Shin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For everyone he loved, they would survive this summer.

Title: The ways I love you

Pairing: All+Shin

Rating: M+

 

Seto was slow but thorough.

He seemed to have a fondness for kissing and licking Shintaro’s fingers especially, reaching for the crevices in between with his tongue, pulling at the boy’s back with his other hand and grinding up against him to hear the boy moan softly. Sex with him was a proper affair; they rarely ever did it on a place apart from the bed and occasionally the shower, and with Shintaro facing Seto every time. Their kisses were slow, he moved in him so slow, slow, agonizingly slow, teased Shintaro to the point that the boy was almost begging for release. Shintaro would cling to him, hips moving against hips, beg in a breathless voice for Seto to just take him, fuck him senseless already and Seto would just chuckle and shake his head. 

He was doing it on purpose though. He always left the lights on, just to see how much he was devastating Shintaro, seeing how he drove him near insane with lust, licking his lips and moving against him a little in order to control his own lust and tease him more.

Kano was impatient and hateful.

He always seemed to have a grudge against him. In those rare loops when he managed to get farther than normal, he understood why. For killing the sister that he’d loved so dearly, Kano would never forgive him.

But in these cases, no matter how much he hated him, he would kiss him. Touch him. Roughly. He bit skin until he drew blood, his movements were hurried like he was living a bad dream and wanted to wake up. He seemed to like nipping at the spot on the back of Shintaro’s neck. He took him in places wherever the fancy struck him; they’d done it in public places before, true, but Kano hated those places. He preferred something more private. But he’d always comment on how tight Shintaro was, how he’d squeeze him, clung to him, how nice he sounded, desperate to try to hold his moans in, how much likelier he was to kiss him just to shut himself up.

Kano preferred taking Shintaro when his back was to him. Scratching at the boy’s chest, licking that same spot on the back of his neck, whispering insults and curses. Shintaro sees the pained look, shadowed by red eyes and a scarred face just before he kisses him, he loved how rough he was with him, a punishment that he’d taken upon himself for causing such conflict in the boy he loved. They touched and kiss in the darkness, the only indicators of him being the hands on his body, the warmth of Kano’s body on his, the presence pulsing inside of him, warm and tight and the feathery brush of lips on skin.

Every time he died with a smile in Shintaro’s arms. 

Hibiya was young and warm. 

He’d never done anything much with the boy. His size was a clear indicator of his youth; a glaring fact. As he hesitates, Hibiya is the one who pulls him in though. He’d said that he could wait until he was older to do much more, but he needed this, needed every kiss, every touch, needed it to heal his aching heart. What starts as a exclamation turns into a question. 

They’d never made it out those past two days, but he liked to believe that Hibiya truly was happy in that time. Fresh from mourning, he sometimes believed that he was preying on a weak, empty heart. But Hibiya was always the one who started it, who kissed along his neck and whose hands slipped under his shirt, who touched him with deliberate slowness, eyes older than his actual years, staring him down with hunger and intent.

Konoha.

Konoha was everything  _he_ was and was not. He was gentle.  _He_ was not. He kissed Shintaro’s lips. _He_ did not. He cradled Shintaro in his arms, like he was the most precious thing in the world. 

 _He_ did not. 

He was usually the once to initiate the kiss. Konoha usually tasted of food. But for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to care and Konoha always hugs him carefully as they kiss or even if he was within’s arms reach. They touched often, kissed even more. Like he was validating Shintaro’s existence, constantly afraid that he would disappear before his eyes. Shintaro asked him once why that was and Konoha said that it was because he felt uneasy most of the time, like he’s dreamed of this countless times before, but before he could talk to Shintaro, tell him how he felt, he would close his eyes and never wake up again.

Konoha was slow only in the beginning though. After the clothes land on the floor and Shintaro’s back hits the bed, Shintaro sees obvious hunger in the boy’s eyes. He often attacks Shintaro’s skin with teeth, tongue, lips, a voracity that is completely at odds with how he usually acted, his erection would dig into Shintaro’s thigh impatiently, he would stop only to remove his clothes and take him with only the barest preparation. But Shintaro could hardly blame him for it; the touches, the kisses, the way Konoha seemed so unreserved, so strangely wild with him…the way he held him close, the way his breath was hot against his skin, the way he murmured Shintaro’s name, the feel of silky hair through his fingers, his lips in his teeth…oh, he loved it.  _Loved_ him.

 _He_ was never gentle.

 _He_ locked him away. Killed his friends before Shintaro’s very eyes. Gutted their bodies, forced Shintaro to watch. Doused Shintaro’s body in blood until his eyelashes dripped red, mixing with the salt of his tears. Covered Shintaro’s bodies with thin cuts, thick cuts, superficial and deep. Broke his legs. Cuffed his arms. 

 _He_ raped him. Took him mostly without preparation. Licked away Shintaro’s tears, fucked him until the boy could scream no more. Fucked him hard until his hips were bruised with fingerprints and his skin were marked by a constellation of bites and bruises, until his eyes were black, his nose broken, his lips cracked and dry. Bit at his neck, his wrists, sliced silver and smooth metallic muzzle of a gun as the boy was forced to prostate in front of him, mostly sucking him off or acting as a hole to relieve _his_ frustrations. A prisoner with barely the basest sustenance. Shintaro often ended up being shot to death; he lived long enough to die of starvation very rarely.

And when he died, he was so far gone, so much in pain, the fact that he sometimes sees _him_ cry…he marks it up as hallucinations brought about in pain and desperation.

 As he reflects his encounters in the loops, he finds that he was lucky enough to have been loved in most of them. Something that he couldn’t have dared to hope for before he met them. 

And for those people that he loved…he would try to protect them. With this power, these eyes…

Even if they never, ever remember him, he’ll give up his life to protect them. No matter what.

No matter what, they would survive this summer.


	98. Game On [[ALL+Shin, BL Game AU]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So apparently video game worlds aren't all they're cracked up to be. 
> 
> Especially if you're in a BL game.

**Title: Game On**

**Pairing: ALL+Shin **

**Rating: T+**

 

If there was a lesson to be learned from all this, it was to not buy games from sketchy sites that have beyond sketchy adult ads of questionable content. That was obvious? But Shintaro seemed to have missed that particular lesson entirely. 

So much for being a genius. 

 

And now here he was, trapped in a game, where his actions were controlled by the will of a teenage girl. Not any game, but a BL game. And not any girl, but a  _fujoshi._

Now, Shintaro may lack common sense, but he wasn’t  _entirely_ stupid. He knows exactly what happens to the main characters of these types of games, knew what most of them entailed and also knew that, considering how much attention that he received from most of the characters, that he may be the main character of that game. 

But he still controlled his ‘dialogue’. So they would probably keep away, right?

Apparently not, because in these kind of games, “no” meant ‘yes’ and “fuck no” meant ‘take me I’m yours~’ Not to mention that the player seemed intent on making him literally fall into the arms of any guy that he came across. She was the type who plunged head-first into the common route to get as many options as possible. And the options…

Seto was the boy-next-door, a nice,literal princely type. He talked to animals. Literally talked to them(has a pet sparrow named Ayano). All smiles and cheerful laughter. Though after that time that he saw Shintaro alone in the locker room, sometimes his eyes wander over his body with shadowed intensity, intruded his personal space, made him uncomfortable. Route #1 then…

Kano, his classmate, was the kind of guy who spreads rumors and sits back and watches all shit go to hell. He also wanders off on his own a lot, had that stupid grin on his face and usually irritated him beyond belief. But Shintaro saw him stand by a grave, saw him cry, heard him whisper things to Shintaro when the boy thought he was asleep. Felt the faint kiss on his lips. Route #2.

Hibiya was the bratty little kid, the manager’s son and frequented the shop that Shintaro worked part-time at. Unlike his father, he wasn’t strict or rule-abiding in the slightest, though he was scared of his old man. Stalked a rich brat from afar, was borderline creepy(creating dolls after her likeness was  _not_ normal in the slightest, no matter how much the kid got in his face about it). But in all honesty he was surprisingly mature about other things and became his only sane friend. That is, until Hibiya accidentally walked in on Shintaro masturbating. Fuck. Route #3.

Konoha…god, he didn’t even  _know._ He was so weird. He was seriously just a random guy that appeared out of literal nowhere who almost never talked, had the same blank expression on his face, could eat a whole damn wedding cake and still have room for lunch and he was also fairly certain that the guy could have split personality who was trigger happy and too touchy-feely for his liking. 

Even if the sight of him sparked images in the very back of his mind, images that made him curious to want to know more about him. Route #4.

Three guesses as to which the true route is. 

Even if he had a 75% chance of dying horribly along that route. But if the only way to get out was to win…then…

“Game on." 

…

…Goodbye, virginity. You will be missed. And sorry that  you could not be lost to a big-boobed onee-san.

…

The idea doesn’t trouble him as much as it should.


	99. Happy Little Fever Dream [[Kanokido]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He should get sick more often. Kanokido

Title: Happy little Fever Dream

Pairing: Kanokido 

Rating: K+

 

Kido’s about ready to throw something at him and he knows it. She’s got that  _look_ on her face, that one that honestly makes Kano want to mess with her more. But masochistic tendencies or no, she can’t exactly do anything to him when he’s practically bedridden with fever.

“Kano, please.” She says tiredly and she’s damn near shoving it under his nose at this point, “Please drink your medicine.”

“Noooo”, he wrinkles his nose, “It tastes _horrible._ I don’t care how many times you say it’s cherry-flavored, it tastes like week-old socks! Do you really hate me that much?!”

"I don’t hate you, I just want you to take. Your. Medicine. Come  _on_ _._ ” Kido hisses and Kano actually finds the energy to laugh at this point, “Ok, ok fine. I’ll do it. Ah ah ah, wait a second!” He continues when she sighs in relief, “I’ll only do it if you make the experience a lot more pleasurable~…gah, wait don’t punch meee! I’m an invalid! I meant give it to me mouth to mouth!”

Predictably, Kido reddened at those words. At least she stopped trying to punch him. Kano grins and is about to apologize and take his medicine when Kido tips the spoon in her mouth and scoots forward, placing a timid kiss on his lips. 

He just stares and she pulls away, swallowing the medicine with a wince and she huffs, “Y-you were supposed to open your mouth, you idiot!”

“Actually”, Kano says with a smile, “I feel better already.”


	100. For one little bullet [[KuroTaka]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's here again. That recolored sprite with a mind of his own. Kurotaka

Title: For one little bullet

Pairing: Kurotaka

Rating: T

 

_He’s here again? That glitch?_

Apparently. The Konoha-recolor was currently camped out on one of the buildings closest to her, cleaning his guns, serene in the midst of the ‘monsters”s attack. He notices her looking at him and gives her a half-hearted wave, familiar sneer stuck in place. Not one for much talk it seemed.

Whatever this glitch was, it seemed to do more than just dye Konoha’s clothes and hair and eerie black. His speed increases significantly, his attacks more ruthless. Takane doesn’t even know if he  _can_ talk. 

She’s so distracted by his sudden appearance, she doesn’t see a pig sneak up behind her until it starts to dash and is literally two inches away.

_Wha-?!_

And suddenly he’s there and the pig is not. His gun is out in front of him. As Takane stares, he turns around and she barely has time to register that smirk before his lips are on hers, tongue slipping in her mouth when she tries to speak.

He pulls away and stands at a safe distance from her, chuckling at the look on her face. He talks and his words are smooth, like his smile, “Payment for protecting you, Dancer girl.”


	101. Little Things First [[Kurokono]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows Kuroha is nice. The problem is, they say, Kuroha's a bit too nice to him for comfort. Kurokono highschool AU

**Title: Little things first**

**Pairing: Kurokono**

**Rating: T** +

 

Kuroha is friendly with him and he knows that, but people say that the problem is that he’s  _too_ friendly, that he’s too familiar with him.

Kuroha seeks Konoha out every moment that he can, ‘just to talk’ and seems to savor those moments when Konoha practices alone, inviting him to play a match with him. And even Konoha finds something odd about the way Kuroha interacts with him.

He likes to take Konoha’s hand in his own, touch him whenever he has the chance, a slow, teasing touch that tickles his skin. His words are slow and deliberate, like he wants Konoha to hear his every word and they make his teammates flush, do double takes, hit him. And sometimes he’s close enough to speak in his ear, arms slipping around the small of his back. 

Until he’s obsessed with the way Kuroha moves, in the match with a fluid grace and intent in those eyes, like when he follows Konoha, the way he licks the sweat off his lips, until his dreams and images flash in his mind, things that he’d never think that he’d want.

Until he finally consents to following Kuroha in the locker room, locking the door behind him.


	102. Write Me a Love Song [[Setoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So apparently your boyfriend is that composer. That you idolize. To worrying fanboy levels. To the point where you own all their songs and analyse all their PVs and writing paragraph long theories about them. 
> 
> Well then. Setoshin.

**Title: Write Me a Love Song**

**Pairing: Setoshin**

**Rating: K+**

 

“Seto.”

“I-I can’t believe this, I just can’t oh my god this is a dream this has to be I think I’d die of embarrassment otherwise”

“Seto.”

 

“I’m just so happy, but then I don’t know how to process this information I mean you’re xxxEYES-san, you’re that self-same composer that’s worked with utaites, famous singers, even lent your talent for well-know anime and movie OSTs, you…oh gods”

Shintaro takes Seto’s hands in his own and Seto turns to look at him, that same child-like expression of confusion that makes Shintaro smile a little because of how cute it kind of looks on him, “Relax, Seto. You’re starting to hyperventilate. Breathe.”

“O-ok.”

 

“In…and out.” When the boy followed his movements and started to calm down a little, Shintaro said, “I’m sorry, I meant to tell you sooner. I didn’t think you’d believe me though.”

“Why wouldn’t I believe you?”

“I don’t exactly come to mind when you think ‘famous composer’, right?”

“Yeah…but if it’s Shintaro-san then I would definitely believe you!! Even if you told me the sun revolved around the earth I would believe you!”

 

“You…”

“It’s a bit much to take in though. And I…oh gods, I talked about him, I mean, _you_ so much to you! About how cool I thought you were, how much I loved your music, how I really, really wanted to meet you so much! I’m so…embarrassed now…”

Shintaro does chuckle a little at that, “You sounded so earnest though. Not like I could tell you then either actually…but then, if I’m being honest…I was a little…how earnest you sounded…”

 

“Huh?” Seto looks up to see Shintaro scratching his cheek and avoiding his eyes a little, “Shintaro-san…? Were you possibly…jealous?”

“How could I possibly be jealous of my own self?” But Shintaro was avoiding his eyes now. Seto stares at him before he chuckles a little and presses a kiss to his cheek, “Shintaro-san. There never was a question of who I ever loved you know.”

Shintaro squeezes his hands a little and his cheeks are red as Seto continues, “True, I idolized xxxEYES-san as a person and a professional. But you were the person I fell in love with at first sight, the person whose voice I love to hear, whose skin I love to touch…” He kisses Shintaro’s cheeks, his forehead, his eyes…feels him tremble slightly under his touch, “whose lips I love to kiss endlessly…all of you I love with all my heart.” Shintaro exhales and his breath is warm on his skin as he murmurs Seto’s name, “I fell in love with Kisaragi Shintaro. Not anyone else.” He ends his proclamation with a kiss on the boy’s lips, soft and slow and sweet and when Shintaro pulls away, he says, “I never had any plans to ever stop loving you.”

 

“I’m glad.” Seto said, “…Uh, so…written any new songs lately?”

“You…are you seriously asking me that?”

“I’m curious! Can’t blame me now, can you?”

 

Shintaro sighed and considered for a moment,“…You know that song I wrote, right? That one with the angel girl who lived in the forest?”

“Hm? Yeah, that one’s my favourite so far!! Why?”

Shintaro bit his lip and looked up, “It was for you, you know. Because I couldn’t be there for your birthday. I’d planned on telling you and showing you afterwards but…” Seto squeezed him tightly at that point, forcing most of the breath out of his body and most of his blood to his cheeks, “S-Seto?!”

“I’m…I don’t know what to say I…” Seto kisses him again and again, taking his remaining breath away, “I love you, oh gods, I’m so happy I love you, I love you, love love _love_ you…”

 

“S-Seto…please let go…”

“Never…I…I will never let you go.” His thumb brushes Shintaro’s cheek and he kisses him yet again, “I can’t ever tell you how happy you’ve made me…so happy I think I could die…”

“…You could just kiss me again.” Shintaro mumbles and Seto just laughs, a beautiful happy sound before he fulfills his lover’s request, “I’ll do that and more for as long as you’ll have me.”

“Then you best be ready to spend an eternity.” Shintaro says, as he initiates the kiss this time.

 


	103. Your love for beauty [[Setoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s not staring. Nope.
> 
> He’s just standing here, innocently reading manga whose targeted audience were girls that were half his age and that he was just standing behind the shelves, just at the end so when he looked up, he would see the checkout, and by extension, the cashier standing there. Setoshin Sekaiichi Hatsukoi AU

**Title:  Your love for beauty**

**Pairing: Setoshin**

**Rating: K+**

 

He’s not staring. Nope.

 

He’s just standing here, innocently reading manga whose targeted audience were girls that were half his age and that he was just standing behind the shelves, just at the end so when he looked up, he would see the checkout, and by extension, the cashier standing there with a bright smile as sweet as his warm-honey eyes-

He stops that train of thought right there and just about resists the urge to smack his head. No! He wasn’t staring! He wasn’t staying back just to stare at him like some sort of creeper! And he definitely didn’t think that that guy’s smile was pretty or that he seemed nice and strong and reliable-

…He really needed to get out of this bookstore and get some fresh air. 

 

Just as he thinks this, Kano Shuuya aka the bane of his existence suddenly randomly pops up behind him and scaring the everliving shit out of him. “Hey, Shintaro-kun! What are you doing here?”

”!! I’m just here to uh…check how this is selling.” He says lamely, holding the manga up. Kano hums, like he actually bought his excuse and pushes him forward…to the direction of the checkout, “Well, good that you’re here! We need to go talk to the manager. You noticed our manga sales right?”

 

Oh. Right. Shintaro puts the manga back on the shelf and follows him.  _Calm down,_ he scolds himself sternly,  _we’re only talking to the manager, no-one else. Not him._ _  
_

Or they would have, of course, but they ended up talking to Seto just because the gods hated his existence so much. Joy. And Shintaro could barely stutter his name out, so terrified he was of being recognized as the guy who always hung out for like an hour at this store everytime this guy had a shift like some deranged creeper. But Seto just smiles and they exchange cards and he’s out in less than ten minutes. 

So he’d survived. With a few bruises to his pride and unhealthy pacing to his heart. But he supposed it was natural; he didn’t exactly cut a memorable figure with his lanky figure made shorter with his slight stoop, ruffled hair, mediocre features and dark circles. All a product of his stupid job. Agh, he probably looked really scruffy to him if anything; why didn’t he atleast make an effort to comb his hair or brush his teeth and it’s at this point that he starts thinking that  _maybe_ the shoujo manga vibes-that  _fluttering_ feeling with the incessant amount of dramatic white spaces-had been influencing him too much when a voice calls his name, he looks up and his heart nearly stops.

 

 

“S-Seto-san?!" 

"I was wondering if it was you! I was surprised you knew of this cafe.” Seto says as he sits down. Sits. Down. 

Great, his heart rate seems to have skyrocketed now. Kisaragi Shintaro, dead at 25, cause of death, heart palpitations brought about by good-looking men. 

And Seto was so  _nice_ too. He was so polite to him, he knew all the manga that he’d worked on, he entertained Shintaro’s stupid idea of selling more manga, even going as far as to start planning a display of them…if he was secretly planning to make Shintaro fall for him more, it worked. Not that he’d ever know why he would do that. Unless it was something that he enjoyed doing. He didn’t even know Seto that well, did he?

 

 

He knew literally nothing about Seto, not even his first name until they exchanged cards. And he’d somehow deluded himself into thinking this was love? Yeah, right. 

It’s not like anyone would ever love him. 

“Ah…it’s started raining!" 

 

So what was he doing getting his hopes up like this? 

"Kisaragi-san, did you bring an umbrella?" 

He should probably go home now. It’s not like anything would ever come of this. Especially from someone he’s been obsessively stalking. Seto would undoubtedly find him weird for it.

"If not you can borrow one from the shop.”

 

But what’s wrong with dreaming? Even for a little while? 

“Shintaro-san?”

“Huh? Ah…um, sorry, I didn’t hear what you were saying." 

As he says the words, he notices that Seto’s smile was nowhere in sight. Instead, he looked serious. If Shintaro had looked closer, he would have noticed the slight blush on his cheeks or the unusual darkness in his eyes, but he didn’t have that much time to notice all these things.

 

Because Seto leaned in close, bringing up his sketchbook to the side and kissed him softly on the lips. 

Shintaro isn’t aware that he’s crying until Seto pulls away. 

Before Seto could say anything, Shintaro is on his feet and he’s left the cafe, hands covering his mouth. 

And in the back of his mind, behind the constant iteration of _whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck,_ he thinks that maybe…he’s dreamed too much.

 

And that he’s fallen headfirst into another nightmare.


	104. Playing with Fire [[ALL+Shin, Hitman!AU]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shouldn't go along with them. 
> 
> It's only a distraction from the true plan at hand.

**Title: Playing with Fire**

**Pairing : ALLxShin**

**Rating: M**

 

His body knew the touch of another, heartbeat against heartbeat, glances exchanged, kisses shared and the taste of a love that was wrong, very very wrong, sweet and heady, that drowned him in warmth and shed inhibitions.

Seto was kind; he kissed his forehead, a good luck charm that his parents had taught him and he just loves to tease the points where Shintaro was the most sensitive, tasting his skin, holding his hand as he entered him, whispering in a sweet, sweet voice to ground him, Kano was bitter coated in sweet; his eyes were sharp even as he smiled, whose kisses were cold and practiced, but so, so addictive and who pulled him into dark alleyways, seduced him with light touches and clawed his skin as he took him from behind.

Konoha was like a child who held his hand and hugged him, had no concept of personal space, who would kiss him in public and pull at Shintaro’s clothes, who loved the smell of him, the warmth of him, who loved to hear Shintaro moan as Shintaro rode on top of him and Hibiya was an actual child but he had the aura of an adult, a soldier in this dark, horrible world whose innocence shone through and charmed his heart, whose kisses are inexperienced, whose touch was soft, whose temperature was warm and whose eyes were fiery, whom he held close and stroked his hair, who had a fascination with the warmth and softness of Shintaro’s own skin…yes, his body knew the touch of another and his heart…his heart knew the pain of loving another, even as he’d pledged it to a girl whose scarf was red and hid the stains of blood.


	105. First Time Dreamer [[Setoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay for first time sloppy makeout-sessions
> 
> whoo

**Title: First Time Dreamer**

**Pairing: Setoshin**

**Rating: M**

 

Their kisses are sloppy, their noses bump awkwardly, their hands hover around their bodies, unsure of their boundaries, how much they can touch and the heartbeat in their ears blocks out the gasps and moans that slip from the gap between their mouths and Shintaro is the first to pull away, wiping his mouth, cheeks red from more than simple embarrassment.

“S-sorry…I can’t…it’s my first time doing this”, he admits and he’s avoiding Seto’s gaze, how  _lame_ , he’s such a virgin and the surprise on Seto’s voice as he asks if that’s true only serves to add to his humiliation and his shoulders hunch, he tries to pull his jacket back on but he’s stopped by warm, big hands and Seto leans in for another kiss again and he’s much more persistent now; his tongue probes in Shintaro’s mouth and he tugs at Shintaro’s shirt, revealing more bare flesh to his gaze and Shintaro’s eyes flutter to a close as he starts to lose himself, gripping at Seto’s jumpsuit and he makes a soft noise of protest when Seto pulls away even as leaned against the wall, trying to get his breath back but is shocked out of his stupor when Seto palms the growing bulge in his pants.

“Not fair,” Seto whines as he leans in to bite at swollen, red lips, licking at the saliva on his chin and his hand starts to slip into Shintaro’s pants, “Saying something like that  _now_ of all times, just when I think I can’t want you any more…that’s not fair at all, Shintaro-san.”


	106. Love and a Prayer [[Setoshin+King loved a Knight AU]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's known Shintaro for far too long. Setoshin+King Loved a Knight AU

**Title: Love and a Prayer**

**Pairing: Setoshin**

**Rating: K+**

 

He’s been friends with Shintaro ever since they were children, and ever since he’d started pursuing him, deepened their relationship past that of simple friendship into something close to…love, he’d started to learn about the knight, little hidden facets of his personality that he only allowed Seto to see and one of the things that he learned was that while he set his expression as proud and stubborn most of the time, his eyes were expressive enough to give him away and all he had to do was look carefully into his eyes to see a flash of what Shintaro was feeling…and it was with this knowledge that he recognized the glimmer of desperation in the boy’s face and sought him out immediately after the meeting.

When Seto walked up to him, he saw the boy’s eyes widen, his shock obvious for a mere second, before he tries to hide it back under his mask and Seto asks him what’s wrong, what happened and it takes a few minutes of coaxing before Shintaro eventually gives in and pulls Seto close and the action is so sudden that he almost doesn’t feel how his body trembled against his and the raw, hollow gasps of breath that left his body and his heart sinks, he holds Shintaro tighter, until his body gradually stops shaking, until Shintaro pulls away slightly and looks up at him and Seto swears his heart breaks in two.

“Kiss me”, it’s not an order, it’s a plea and Seto complies with no hesitation and he feels the tension in him, taut like a live-wire and his arms wrap around his waist and cradle the small of his back and he kisses his forehead, his eyes, his cheeks and back to his lips and he holds him close and carefully, this beautiful, fragile, strong boy and says, “You’re home, Shintaro…my knight, my love, you’re home and I love you…you’re fine, my love, you’re with me, so please don’t be afraid.”


	107. What you wished for [[Setoshin+Prince!Shin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's something that would never happen. Setoshin+Prince!Shin

**Title: What you wished for**

**Pairing: Setoshin**

**Rating: K+**

 

“You wished to see me, your Majesty?”

Shintaro takes a deep breath and turns around, his will falters when he sees Seto smile at him, it didn’t mean anything, he smiles for everyone, his eyes are warm, but they always are and this is an expression he shows his friend and nothing more, “Ah…I was looking for y-“

He’s interrupted by warm lips on his and what was happening, what was  _happening,_ Seto pulls back and he sees his the blush on his face even as his eyes widen and he starts to panic, asking for his forgiveness and no, why was he saying that, why, Shintaro was so happy and he pulls Seto in for another kiss and Seto pulls away again, mumbling, “This is bad”, and Shintaro’s heart sinks and he asks why in a voice that sounds more like a lost child than a prince, an heir to the throne and Seto looks back at him and his honey eyes are dark, really dark, and he continues in a low voice that makes Shintaro shiver,”Please, stop making that expression, your Majesty…it’s already difficult to hold myself back.”


	108. Light of my Life [[Setoshin+King Loved a Knight AU]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time that asking Ene for things doesn't go horribly wrong. Setoshin+King Loved a Knight AU

**Title: Light of my life**

**Pairing: Setoshin**

**Rating: K+**

 

When Shintaro says it’s time, he opens his eyes and is stunned silent by what he sees.

In Shintaro’s hand is a bouquet of flowers, beautiful, white and glowing, not just radiating, they actually  _glowed_ with a light all on their own in the darkness that enveloped them and Shintaro’s face is bathed in their light with the shine in his eyes and the crooked, lovely smile that Seto had fallen in love with as the knight said softly, ‘This…Ene helped me make this, she gave me the idea of growing glowing flowers with the help of some chemicals, and I remembered what you said about these flowers, how your mother used to give you a little white flower every morning,” Shintaro laughed a little, “I honestly thought Ene lost her mind when she said I could make this…but they’ve turned out pretty. I’m gla-“

Shintaro looks back up and sees the tears on Seto’s face and startled, he asks what’s wrong and Seto shakes his head and kisses the boy, on the lips, a sweet, loving kiss and on the forehead, before whispering his thanks and how grateful he was for the present and for Shintaro’s love and Shintaro kisses him back, his cheeks warm under Seto’s fingertips and mumbles his welcome.


	109. Like a bad YA Novel [[ALL+Shin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically this is what happened when i read too many b romance novels
> 
> ha

**Title: Like a bad YA Novel**

**Pairing : AllxShin**

**Rating: K+**

 

He’d say that the gods were against him, but since he started hanging around with the incarnations of greek gods, he runs the risk of accidentally offending them…not to mention that he was supposedly one too, Prometheus, but that was besides the point.

The point was that he was currently…’being courted’ by several members of the group and the very term makes him want to slap himself senseless because he wasn’t a girl so  _why the actual hell_ was he being pursued by 4 boys, all of them incarnations of Gods, one of them a  _kid_  and the incarnation of Helios, one of them a boy who may as well have been the incarnation of a fairytale princess and not Pan, a trickster who lived up to his name as Dolos and a boy who was pretty much a black hole where food was concerned and probably the only ‘abnormal human’ of the group, the incarnation of Proteusand he was supposed to be a hero of prophecy, fine, and the heroes in manga did have harems, but mostly not of the same sex.

The problem being that the kisses that he shared with them, kisses on the hand as a sign of respect, on the cheek as a prank, on the lips in stolen moments of surprise and on the neck in stolen moments of intimacy, fingertips dancing on skin that sparks fire in his body, in his heart…he didn’t hate it as much as he should.


	110. Proof of Life [[Setoshin+Hitman!AU]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He needs this, he needs this so much. 
> 
> Hitman AU Setoshin

Title: Proof of Life

Pairing: Setoshin 

Rating: M+

 

He needs this, he needs this so much and he could Shintaro kiss his forehead, his eyes, his nose before kissing him on the lips, a soft, warm gesture that quickly escalates as he moans softly in need, lifting his hips off of Seto’s cock.

And Seto worships him in turn, covering Shintaro’s body in kisses, his arms are tight around him and he kisses him like he’s drowning and Shintaro’s air, they need this, they need this so badly, warmth, love, validation, _just give me proof that you’re here, that you’re alive, you’re alive and you love me._

Shintaro moans as Seto brings his hips up, meeting his thrust for thrust and Shintaro hugs him closer, tighter and he presses a kiss to his hair and says with a shudder, “More…I need this,  _more,_ Seto”, and Seto complies and as they climax together, they hold on to each other, whispering to each other, “I won’t die, I won’t leave you, I won’t be killed, please, I  _love_ you.”


	111. Breathlessly Yours [[Setoshin+King Loved a Knight AU]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been too close for comfort.
> 
> He'd almost lost him for real. Setoshin.

**Title: Breathlessly Yours**

**Pairing : Setoshin**

**Rating: K+**

 

He knows this touch, so gentle and warm and he leans into it unconsciously, a smile spreading on his face, a smile with cracked lips and the movement makes his chest burn and he groans, and his throat is dry…and above him he hears a familiar voice shush him, tell him not to move…but wait that wasn’t right, Seto can’t be…why can’t he with him, Shintaro questions his mind and he receives the answer in a flood of memories that wash him mind and his eyes fly open.

Seto is indeed sitting beside him, dressed in a simple white shirt and pants, not in his usual green robes and the sight is enough to rend Shintaro speechless as the king apologizes for waking him up and places a freshly wet cloth on his forehead and holding his hand until Shintaro’s mind pushes at his lips and he asks, “Y…your Maj…esty?”

“Don’t talk, save your strength” but Shintaro refuses to heed his words, trying to sit up and groaning as pain shoots through his chest again and Seto lowers him back down, telling him more sternly to not sit up; he was injured in battle protecting Kido and was shot in the chest…almost through the heart, Seto says solemnly, and he’d been unconscious for days and at this point Shintaro notices the sweat streak through his skin, the grime in his hair and the shoddy state of his clothes and Seto notices, smiling as he tells him he’d been taking care of him, relieving Marry of this duty and Shintaro’s eyes widen and he’s about to ask why, when the king shushes him again and tells him “When I heard that you almost…died…I couldn’t eat or sleep, I needed to see you, I focused on little else other than that desire and…” He takes a deep breath and continues, smiling a little now, “Kano suggested I take care of you if that was what I really wanted and Marry said it was fine…and I wanted to because I needed to see whether you were ok, you were safe”, he picks up Shintaro’s hand and kisses it softly, kisses each finger and warmth spreads through Shintaro’s hand and through his heart. “Please do me a favor my love and try not to worry your king so…for a minute, I thought I almost lost you and I feared that I would go mad…” and Shintaro shakes his head and squeezes Seto’s hand murmuring, “I…told you before that I won’t die so easily…you have too little faith in me, my king”, and dark eyes meet amber, serious and promising, “I won’t ever leave you because not even death can stand between us, separate us, so strong is my love for you…Kousuke-sama.”


	112. Kissing games [[ALL+Shin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens if you play spin the bottle and are the protagonist of a series. according to fanfictions

**Title: Kissing games**

**Pairing: AllxShin**

**Rating: T+**

 

In yet another stunning display of ‘fuck you’ by the heavenly powers above, the boy named Kisaragi Shintaro, virgin at 18 years, high-school dropout, currently unemployed and blackmailed into joining a group of supernaturally gifted children found himself in the comparatively less strange situation of playing spin the bottle whilst being struck with the comparatively more strange bouts of bad luck and finding himself at the end of the bottle with a _boy_ on the other side who always seems to aim for his lips rather than the forehead, like Marry or the cheek like Momo and the kisses were not so…innocent either.

In Seto’s turn, he’d ended up flat against the wall at a loss for breath, red cheeked with bruised lips and a mouth that had been entranced with slow, sweet kisses that burned of passion, Kano’s turn involved far more violent ones with roaming hands and a bite on the neck that he’d somehow sneaked in, Hibiya’s(not even the _kid_ was spared, he thinks miserably) involved him gripping Shintaro’s jacket and Shintaro holding his head carefully, cradling him gently and his kisses were young and inexperienced and tasted strangely…addictive because of that and Konoha actually pulled him into his lap and his kiss was surprisingly hot and filthy and open-mouthed and made him about as red-faced as a tomato, because he didn’t expect the clueless android to put so much effort into a kiss…hell, he didn’t even know Konoha _knew_ what kissing was.

At the end of the night, Marry had fallen asleep, tired after cheering and squealing in excitement at all the live action BL that ensued and Shintaro follows soon after, very aware, uncomfortably aware of the four pairs of eyes that followed him as he left the room.


	113. A secret between us [[Setoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setoshin with teacher!Shin and student!Seto. PWP

**Title: A secret between us**

**Pairing: Setoshin**

**Rating : M**

 

The _click_ of the lock is loud in the silence and gazes meet from across the room and Shintaro is the one to approach him first, lean in and kiss him first and as their kisses grow deep and heated, their hands start to wander.

Shintaro moans softly and the sound sends a thrill through Seto’s body and and their feet move in a slow shuffle and Shintaro is sprawled across the desk and he looks at Seto with hungry, hungry eyes and hands tangle on the student’s sweater and pulls him down with him and Seto groans and pushes his sweater up and kisses the boy’s stomach softly, moving upwards, the kisses growing more and more heated and intense as they moved up, fingers hooking through the belt loops on Shintaro’s pants, pulling them down, leaving him exposed under Seto’s wandering gaze.

They kiss again slow and loving, the sun casts its light on their forms through the window and it’s forbidden, feels so forbidden, but they crave each other _love_ each other and they can’t stop…Shintaro is soon reduced to a panting begging mess under Seto’s fingers and mouth, begging for more, Kousuke, _more_ and Seto’s only too happy to give it to him, because for this man he’d do anything to please him make him happy in return for this love that makes him whole, so complete and for loving him.


	114. All that UST [[Shinseto]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it all adds up to awkward dialogue and makeout sessions
> 
> when did i write a hentai game

**Title: All that UST**

**Pairing : Shinseto**

**Rating : T+**

 

He kisses back and gripping Shintaro’s jacket, gripping on Shintaro like the boy was a lifeline and he was drowning in these feelings and Shintaro understood perfectly because in all honesty, he could get addicted to this taste, of the feel of warm breath, the heated skin under his touch and he curses his lungs and his body’s dependency on air because he has to separate from Seto and he does slowly, panting heavily.

Seto isn’t in better shape either and Shintaro rubs his thumb on the boy’s cheek, then kisses it too and laughs a little when he pulls back and see the blush spread, then pulls him down for another kiss.

“Are you trying to kill me with cuteness”, Shintaro mutters, trying to sound pissed but he’s still smiling and he kisses down Seto’s cheeks, chin and neck and feels the boy squirm under him and Shintaro’s hand grips the back of the boy’s sweater, pulling him close, closer and muttering, “So sweet…mnn, you even taste it…” and as Seto protests, muttering to stop saying such embarrassing things, Shintaro says, “Revenge for making me say them, kouhai.”


	115. What love is [[Setoshin+King Loved a Knight AU]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story of love and regret and devotion. Setoshin, King loved a knight AU

**Title: What love is**

**Pairing: Setoshin**

**Rating: M**

 

 _You don’t deserve him, you don’t deserve him, you don’t deserve him,_ thoughts swirl around in Shintaro’s head, but Seto is kissing him, Seto is touching him and he craves it; that warmth, that skin, but no, he doesn’t deserve him and he feels sick, it feels wrong, no…

 _“Shintaro."_ Seto growls, actually  _growls_ and traps his lips in another kiss, bringing his body even closer until he fully traps Shintaro between himself and the wall and his hand sneaks lower until he touches Shintaro  _right there_ and the boy shivers,  _oh,_ he’s craved this touch, craving it but he doesn’t deserve it, why,  _why_ does Seto insist on doing this…”Do you honestly think…that you do not deserve my love?”

And he sounds so hurt that Shintaro’s heart aches just listening to him and Seto strokes Shintaro’s cock lightly, too lightly and his other hand moves upward to pinch and prod at his chest, his mouth moving to bite and lick the other nipple, “Skin beautiful and white and so easy to mark,”, he moves upwards and kisses Shintaro’s eyelids and lips, tasting them with a quick lick, “eyes that are dark as night and shine with starlight and lips red and soft as a rose”, he pulls Shintaro’s hand to his lips and kisses each individual finger, all the while keeping that same, teasing rhythm on his other hand and Shintaro’s knees buckle and Seto kneels with him, “fingers graceful with the ease of holding weapons that are used to protect the king…my life”, and Seto tilts Shintaro’s chin, forcing the boy to look at him, “You were raised to be a killing machine, yet instead you retained the wit and charm and beauty of a man I could not hope to attain…no, kingdoms would fall for you,” Seto continues, cutting off Shintaro’s reply, “You could not imagine how happy I was to hear you say you loved me…and do not forget I was the one who pursued you,” his hand tightens on Shintaro’s cock and he strokes more vigorously now and Shintaro leans into his touch, hips bucking and he bites his lip to hold in his moans but Seto shakes his head and kisses him again, deep and hot and warmth spreads through Shintaro’s body, “If you truly value the King’s word, Kisaragi Shintaro…pledge yourself to me, the King who loves you."


	116. Let me speak [[Setoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't do it. 
> 
> He'd caught me and I've fallen into the abyss. 
> 
> Setoshin, Little Mermaid AU

**Title: Let me speak**

**Pairing: Setoshin**

**Rating: T+**

 

“Were you really trying to kill me?”

Shintaro stares up at him, horrified as the prince asks this question and if he could speak he would protest, say something, no, no, no,  _why_ can’t he speak, he would never hurt Seto, he loved him _no_ and his knife is pulled from his grip and held above him and before he could do so much as flinch, the knife is slammed down on the pillow mere feet away from him and Seto leans in and kisses him and Shintaro’s eyes are wide open, what’s going on, what…what’s happening…

Seto pulls away and kisses Shintaro’s forehead, “Did I hurt you that much”, he asks as he pulls away and he looks sad, “I’m sorry but…I had no intention of marrying that princess from the start”, and no, what was he saying, what was he _saying_ , “You don’t love me…right?”

Seto’s eyes widen and Shintaro realizes that wait, did he just talk, he _did_ and Seto smiles at him and tells him that his voice is beautiful and that it _is_ him, the merman that saved his life during that storm, that brought him back to life, the face that he kept seeing in his dreams, the merman he fell in love with and Shintaro hears him talk, sees him talk, but no, he doesn’t understand, it wasn’t possible; Seto couldn’t have loved him, love him ba-

Seto kisses him again and bites at the boy’s lip, forcing them open with a gasp and tasting him with his tongue and Shintaro shivers as hands snake up his sides and under his clothes and he pulls away from the kiss and a noise slips from his lips, a noise that’s embarrassingly high and breathy and Seto tells him of how beautiful he sounds, how lovely and warm and smooth he feels and how he’d dreamed of holding him in his arms like this and he punctuates each word with a soft, sweet kiss and he pushes Shintaro’s shirt up and kisses the bare skin there and _wait,_ Seto no, wait-

Seto’s hands tease him with light, feather-like touches and settle on Shintaro’s hips, gripping him as he kisses and licks at the boy’s skin and his hands sink lower and  _no,_ _Seto, ahhh, don’t it feels like my heart is about to burst_ and Seto looks up at him and his eyes are  _hungry,_ with a fire that makes butterflies in his stomach bloom as he speaks in a low voice, “I’ve dreamed of this, of holding you like this every night we were apart and I can’t wait any longer…I want to hold you.“


	117. When to Fold Your Cards [[Setoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows when to give up. Setoshin pokemon AU

**Title : When to Fold your Cards**

**Pairing: Setoshin**

**Rating: K+**

 

He sees the boy in red just a little ways away; standing in the middle of the tower, his flareon by his feet, standing in front of a grave, lips pursed, looking serious, unusually serious.

“So you’re here too,” Shintaro mutters, without looking at him, “Why am I not surprised…you’re probably looking for the old man, right?”

Seto nods and Shintaro points through the fog, points ahead of them, “There’s a staircase up there”, he says, “It’ll lead you to him”, and Seto asks Shintaro why doesn’t he come too and Shintaro just raises and eyebrow and snorts “…I’m not in the mood to fight anyone here, least of all  with you…it’s in bad taste in a place like this; I’m a liar and a thief”, his flareon yips at that but he ignores it, ” but even I have standards” His childhood friend glances at the grave, then looks back at Seto, “You still have your Sneasel and your sister’s Murkrow with you, right…they’re strong against ghosts and this tower is full of them, so keep them safe and you can take down those Team Rocket smallfry no problem _and_  there’s plenty of Pokemon for you to record and show Kenjirou, so that’ll make him happy too…and don’t worry, I’m not going to ruin this little golden opportunity and stand in your way this time so go on  ahead,” Seto just asks him to come along, to help and Shintaro chuckles; the sound was sad, heart-breakingly sad…

“You’re the hero here, you don’t need the villain’s help,” he says and he smiles…no, it’s an expression too sad to be called a smile, “and besides, I’ve done enough bad things without adding rough-housing in a pokemon grave site on top of them.”


	118. Two Left Feet [[Setoshin+King Loved a Knight AU]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shintaro can't dance. Nope. Setoshin+King Loved a Knight AU

**Title: Two Left Feet**

**Pairing : Setoshin**

**Rating: K+**

 

It was a ball open to all, as Seto, the generous and benevolent King had opened his castle even to the commoners of his kingdom, which meant a lot of people were going to be there, which also meant that Shintaro was going to make a fool of himself in front of all of them.

He says as much to Seto, protests it quite vehemently in fact but Seto shakes his head, stubborn and says no, he only wants to dance with Shintaro and no-one else and Shintaro reminds Seto that he is a king and Shintaro is a mere servant in the eyes of others and Seto reminds Shintaro in turn that Shintaro is no mere servant; he is the one Seto loves and the whole kingdom knows it by now, there was no reason to hide, but Shintaro fights back fiercely until red-faced he mumbles, “I can’t dance…I don’t know how” and looks so adorable saying that to the King that he stomps down the urge to just pick him up and lock themselves away in the bedroom for a good while and instead just smiles and says that they would figure it out eventually.

And apparently, eventually was not in the foreseeable future because Shintaro tries, he really does, but the poor boy kept stepping on Seto’s toes, who barely manages to hold in a wince every time he does that-his shoes weren’t exactly comfortable to begin with and nearby Shintaro hears Ene and the other guffawing and miserably thinks. _So much for me striking fear in the hearts of men everywhere_ and it was at this point Seto realizes that his act hadn’t fooled anyone; Shintaro had noticed that his dancing skills weren’t exceptional to say the least and he pulls Shintaro up with surprising strength until only the tips of his toes barely touch the floor and into his arms, kissing him softly; when they separate the laughter dies down and Shintaro merely gapes at Seto red-faced who smiles at him and carries him lightly like a princess, making sure his feet only just barely touch the floor.


	119. Everyone Can See It [[Setoshin+King Loved a Knight AU]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So apparently it wasn't a surprise at all. Setoshin+King Loved a Knight AU

**Title: Everyone Can See It**

**Pairing: Setoshin**

**Rating : T [[for suggestive themes]]**

 

Halfway through Kano’s diatribe about how man should practice safe sex with man, despite there being no chances of accidental pregnancy, Shintaro finally loses his temper and demands to know why they all hadn’t looked shocked in the least when the King had blurted out that he and Shintaro were lovers ( read: more or less declared it to the king who kept pressing for a diplomacy between kingdoms through a union of marriage) and Kano just blinks at him, slow and cat-like before he says, “Wasn’t it obvious though?”

It _was_ apparently, obvious to everyone around them; the reason why Kido had made sure Shintaro didn’t have to fight until he absolutely _had_ to, the reason why Kano seemed to have been making more and more virginity-based cracks around Shintaro, why Marry seemed to stare at Shintaro and Seto all the time, why Momo had simply shaken her head and let Shintaro be when he was returning from their encounters and letting his bald-faced lies slip unnoticed, why Ene seemed to cut Shintaro a little more slack while he daydreamed of the King and didn’t pay attention to his lessons and why Hibiya just stares at him funny whenever they met.

Evidently, the only one who hadn’t noticed was Konoha, who merely offered a shrug and a nod in response to the news and wow, this was horribly anticlimactic and more than a little embarrassing; were they seriously being that obvious…Ene just rolls her eyes and elbows him in the ribs and says, “It’s pretty obvious, y'know, stupid Master…the mere mention of his name makes your face go that horrible red color…” And here she smiles now, and it’s only partly mocking. “We’d have to be blind not to see how crazy you are about the King.”


	120. In My Sights [[Konoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows. Shintaro is a good person. 
> 
> Konoshin Cards of a Feather AU prototype

**Title: In My Sights**

**Pairing: Konoshin**

**Rating : K+ **

 

He stares at Konoha with the cold eyes of a killer and raises a gun in his direction and before the boy could jump back, the silence is split with the sound of a _crack_ and the bullet rushes towards Konoha…past Konoha and hits the monster behind him, square in the face and Konoha still doesn’t take his eyes off him…the dark-haired man notices this and shakes his head, “I’d be careful if I were you, angel boy,” he calls and he runs away as the other guardians come to his aid.

The man with cold eyes is a human and yet he stood his own against a demon…something even the bird guardian, their cherished protector Konoha couldn’t do and Momo explains the situation to him, that Shintaro was her human brother who failed to inherit any guardian bloodline and to protect his little sister, studied the weaknesses of the monsters and created his own guns and ammunition that were effective against them; a genius and a self-made hero…even though his methods were unorthodox and he stood on a moral gray area where the Ruling council were concerned.

But Konoha knows that Shintaro is good; Shintaro has saved his life mutiple times, seemingly coming out of the shadows to protect the newest guardian with cold, calculating eyes and a stern expression, he comes whenever Konoha calls his name, no matter how softly and when Konoha seeks him out after meeting with Momo, Shintaro obliges, showing up on his balcony, torso bare and hair wet, “I heard you calling” he said with a shrug, evidently not conscious of his appearance and after listening to Konoha talk and Konoha’s question-why did you help me- he just shrugs and motions for Konoha to come closer and when the boy does, he grabs Konoha’s shoulder and pulls him in for a kiss…and when Konoha’s lips part in shock, he slips his tongue in and the kiss grows even more heated until their lungs burn for air and Konoha’s fingers are clawing at Shintaro’s warm, damp bare shoulders as he forgets how to breathe and Shintaro pulls away, smirking at the boy’s lack of composure, red-faced and gasping as he mutters, “I’m not so selfless that I don’t have my own reasons for protecting you angel boy.”


	121. She can see it. [[Setoshin+King Loved a Knight AU]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it was obvious from the very beginning, she definitely saw it first. Setoshin, King Loved a Knight AU

**Title : She can see it**

**Pairing: Setoshin**

**Rating: K+**

 

He could practically feel Mary’s stare as Shintaro walks up to him, worry plain as day on the young king’s face, even though he tries to hide it, “Seto…,the battle has fared well, I presume” he says and his eyes ask: _Are you hurt?_

“Yes, you Highness” _I am well, do not fear_ and Shintaro’s eyes soften and he practically sags in relief and he looks like such a little lost boy under those grand robes that Seto could not help himself; he takes the young King’s hand and kisses it softly.

Mary’s giggles behind them go unheeded as the world around them stops for a brief, stolen second and they are not king and knight, but two young men with feelings unspoken and finally, Seto pulls away, Shintaro’s eyes shine with bright, beautiful light as he dismisses him and Seto’s only regret is that his king grows more handsome on the days when he isn’t around to see it.


	122. Glitter For Your Eyes [[Setoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What an oddity.
> 
> Setoshin Mermaid!Shin AU

**Title: Glitter for your Eyes**

**Pairing: Setoshin**

**Rating: K**

 

Seto runs a hand down the scales and finds it surprisingly smooth, almost like silk even and Shintaro cringes a bit away from his touch; human hands were so warm and rough..,or was that simply just the captain’s hand?

“Do all mermen wear jewelry like you?” Seto asks, as he eyes the circlet, the armband and the chains that litter Shintaro’s chest and what the heck was that supposed to mean, _no they didn’t, he’s the prince after all and what did he mean by that_ he huffs and Seto chuckles warmly as he answered, “It suits you very well, as if it was made for you. You look beautiful.”


	123. Tell Me You Love Me [[Kanoshin, One-Sided?]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're on a time limit. Might as well start now. Kanoshin, Seven Days Manga AU

**Title: Tell me you Love Me**

**Pairing: Kanoshin**

**Rating: K**

 

It doesn’t suit him. Of course it doesn’t.

His hands are thin, his shoulders are slighter broader, he’s too skinny and his face too angled.   
He’s not pretty in the slightest. He already knew this. 

That’s fine, that’s fine. He doesn’t have to be.

 

“Shintaro…you think I’m pretty. Don’t you?”

And Shintaro just nods. He hasn’t spoken all this time, his eyes had never left Kano’s. Like looking wasn’t enough.   
His hands hung uselessly to his sides and Kano laughs.

Even now, Shintaro is still afraid? So like him.

 

He leans in and Shintaro moves away when hair brushes his face. 

Phantom brown hair.

He leans in to kiss him and Kano closes his eyes. 

 

Shintaro’s hands are warm on his arms. 

They mask the temperature of Kano’s cold hands, the one thing of hers that he didn’t want to replicate. 

And Shintaro never questions it. 

 

_Were you that happy to see her again?_

He pushes down the feelings of guilt. He’s good at doing that. 

He takes Shintaro’s face in his hands and he’s the one who kisses him now. 

 

“I’ve…wanted this for a while." 

It’s her voice, but his words. And in the voice of his sweet, gentle sister, it’s somehow more of a sin.


	124. Epiphany [[Kanoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Shintaro is crushing on his only friend's little brother. 
> 
> Kanoshin

 

**Title: Epiphany**

**Pairing: Kanoshin**

**Rating: K**

 

It’s strange how he’d suddenly realized that he was so far gone.

The realization itself is sudden too. One minute he was leaning against the kitchen counter, daydreaming. And the next…  


 

“You have a funny look on your face, Shintaro.” Ayano pipes up and when he looks at her, her eyes are shrewd though her smile is relaxed. Oh boy.

“Really?”

 

 

 

“Thinking about something? Or someone?" 

 

”…No.“

 

 

"Ehh?! You’re blushing, you’re blushing! Do you like someone?!”

 

“No, I don’t!”

 

He definitely did not like his best-and only-friend’s little brother. 

 

 

 

 

Because one, he wasn’t gay and two, he liked older women. The ones with big boobs and striking red lipstick. And had a slightly sadistic streak. And great legs.

…Ok, there may be some issues with his tastes, but the point was the idea that he would even remotely like a boy that was two years younger than him and he’d seen since he was a little kid was laughable.

 

And Kano Shuuya of all people? No way.

 

“Does the other person know that you like them?”

 

“No.” Is what Shintaro answers before his brain caught up with his mouth and he continues hurriedly, “T-they don’t know because I don’t like them in that way. I don’t like anyone in that way, of course. Because I don’t have a crush on anybody." 

"Shintaro.” Ayano folds her arms and stared at him, “You know that you’re a bad liar, right?”

 

 

 

 

“I know, but I’m not lying right now.”

 

“Your face is red.”

 

“T-that’s because you pointed it out! I get embarrassed easily, you know that!”

 

“That’s true.” Ayano hums, “Ok, then. One question, Shintaro.”

 

 

 

“What?”

 

 

 

“Have you ever imagined them naked.” Ayano asked in the most serious voice he’d ever have heard from her. But he was only paying half attention to her because he was already doing it.

 

“…!!!”

 

“Oh, you definitely like someone.” Ayano said with a giggle.

 

“I don’t…” Shintaro says, but he doesn’t sound as convinced anymore.

 

 

 

“So, have you tried telling them yet?”

 

“Even if I did have a crush on them, I wouldn’t tell them.” His hands are on his cheeks now and he groans when he feels the warmth in his skin. How humiliating.

 

“Why not? You should, Shintaro! It’s not good to hold yourself back on such things.”

 

 

 

“Because it’s not love.” He says, with force behind the words. It’s not.

 

 

 

Sure, Shintaro liked Kano Shuuya when he wasn’t being too much of a brat. Not that he would tell him. And sure, they actually had quite a lot in common; their dislike for horror games or anything of the genre, their fondness for shooting games and the same kind of books-detective thrillers and shoujo manga-but that didn’t mean that his feelings for the boy were anything beyond platonic. 

 

It’s not love. 

 

Shintaro turns away. From the corner of his eye, he can see him. Talking to Seto and Kido.

 

 

 

And Kano chooses that exact moment to look up. 

 

 

 

Their eyes meet and he smirks that same smirk that he sports nowadays, that smirk instead of that innocent smile of the kid that he had been. 

How he misses that innocent smile. How he hates that smirk.

 

That wasn’t to say that he didn’t like it some though. 

 

Shintaro quickly tears his eyes away. His stomach churns. His cheeks heat up anew.

 

 

 

And he seriously wants to hit himself right now because this entire situation was ridiculous, what he was doing right now was ridiculous. Who got all weak in the knees at the mere sight of a kid two years younger than them?

 

Apparently, he did. 

 

And girls in shoujo manga when they meet their crushes.

 

 

 

…Oh god.

 

 

 

“Shintaro?” Ayano asks, concerned, “Are you alright?”

 

“No, I’m not. Of course I’m not.” He says. 

 

“What are you talking about? You look perfectly fine to me.”

 

 

 

It was Kano. Of course it was, of course it fucking was. The gods seemed to revel in his misery; there was no way they’d pass up an opportunity like this. Not when he was so far gone.

“Then your eyes need checking.” Shintaro mumbled. 

 

“I’d get a better look if you’d raise your head, Shintaro.” Kano hums and he suddenly sounds close.

 

Too close. 

 

Shintaro’s head snaps up and he sees Kano mere inches away from him. 

 

 

 

He jumps back and consequently, falls off the chair.

 

 

 

“Gah!" 

 

"Oi, Shintaro-san. What are you doing?" 

 

"Acrobatics.” Shintaro said in a surly voice, getting to his feet and wincing, slapping away Kano’s hand. In reality, though, he was anything but calm.

It was starting to piss him off, truth be told.  Why couldn’t he just either get over his goddamn crush or tell it to Kano and wait to be shot down?

 

 

 

As he looks at Kano, he realizes why. 

 

 

 

Because he was afraid of what Kano would think of him. It wasn’t a question of him reciprocating his feelings because there was no way that was possible. 

“Are you hurt?” Ayano asked. Shintaro shakes his head, mumbling a no. He can’t even look at her now. He knows that she’s figured it out. 

 

Ayano confirms his suspicions when she says that she needed to talk to Kido and Seto and left them in a rush. Kano looks from her to Shintaro with a raised eyebrow.

“Did I interrupt something?” He teases.

 

“No.”

 

 

 

“Whoa, I totally did!” Kano blinked and that damn grin started to show again, “What was it? What were you talking about?”

“Nothing. We weren’t talking about anything, Kano.”

 

“Hehhhh. You’re actually embarrassed! Don’t tell me you were talking about someone you liked or something like that!”

When Shintaro failed to retort, Kano blinks, “I was right?”

 

“…Why do you and your sister automatically jump to something like that?” Shintaro sighs.

 

 

 

“Because we haven’t seen you act so nervous about anything.” Kano points out, “Or at least, you don’t make it so obvious.”

 

“Wasn’t I supposed to be a bad liar?" 

 

"Yeah, but you have more of a poker face than anything.”

 

 

 

I suppose I should trust the expert here. Shintaro muses.

 

“But enough of that! Were you talking about crushes or no?!”

 

“Yeah, we were.” Ayano would tell him anyway. Better get this over with. 

 

…His heart is pounding against his chest and his breath is slowly starting to pick up the pace. One of his hands goes to the chair, as if he needs the extra support.

 

 

 

“Oh? Who’s the lucky lady? Someone I know?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Why did he say that? He could have lied.

 

 

 

But he can’t bring himself to think of an excuse. Or even say no. 

 

 

 

“Really?” And Kano looks more curious than ever, “So who is it?”

 

And here, his brain ceases to function. Or it was still functioning, but the words in his mind failed to form in his throat. Or the words in his throat did form but failed to rise.  Or they did and he just couldn’t voice them. Shintaro doesn’t know and he doesn’t care.

 

 

“I…”

 

“I? Even I know that you’re not that much of a narcissist, Shintaro. Whoooooo is it?”

 

He’s teasing now, but in a few minutes Kano would be so disgusted of him. 

 

Shintaro clamps his mouth shut. Ducks and shakes his head.

 

 

 

He couldn’t do it. He can’t. 

 

Though he was aware that this was love now, he did…did care for Kano more than he even knew.

 

He’s not ready to say goodbye to that. And he probably never will. 

 

 

 

“…Must be a hell of a catch if you’re making that face. I’m jealous.”

 

Shintaro isn’t aware of the seriousness in Kano’s tone or of the drop in volume.

 

 

 

“Is she really that important to you?”

 

Shintaro knows the answer to this, at least.

 

“More than I knew. And more than anything.”

 

 

 

A warm hand on his and the warmth of another body next to his. 

 

Lips meet his before Shintaro could draw his next breath and the air is trapped in his throat as his heart stops dead. For a single. Long. Painful second. 

 

Kano was kissing him.

 

Kano was…!

 

 

 

He tries to speak but a tongue pushes its way through to intertwine with his. Hands gripping his jacket, pulling him close. His cries are muffled and Kano showed no signs of hearing him.

He dares to breathe when his lungs burn and Kano finally pulls away.

 

A single, clear strand hangs from their lips and Kano’s cheeks are bright red.

 

 

 

“You actually taste like soda.” He pants, and there’s a chuckle that sounds hollow and sad, “I’d imagined it but I never would have believed it.

 

"Ka…Kano?! Why did you-?”

 

“Relax. It was a one-time thing. I wanted to at least have…before you confessed to her and started going out with her, I…” Kano’s at a loss for words. What a strange sight. “I wanted to have at least one kiss.”

 

 

 

“But I like you, Kano.”

 

It was…surprisingly easy to admit that. But Shintaro was still red in the face too. 

 

“Wh…at? Didn’t you like…y-you liked someone else right?”

 

“I didn’t say anything like that! You were the one who came up with the whole other woman thing.” Shintaro said and he’s happy, so happy. He can’t remember the last time he’s ever been so happy.

 

 

 

“T-that’s not fair!” Kano whines, “You led me on!”

 

“Now you know how it feels." 

 

Kano just grumbles and hits Shintaro’s chest, ”…Nee-chan would be happy. She’s been wanting me to tell you for a while.“

 

 

 

"You didn’t exactly tell me, you borderline made-out with me. And wait, really?”

 

 "She’s noticed that…my, uh, crush on you. Since the first day. She was the one who told me to talk to you.“

 

"Your crush on me? And when did that happen?" 

 

 

 

Kano sniffs, "Not telling.”

 

“Hey, I confessed to you mere minutes ago!”

 

“And I kissed you first even when I didn’t know you liked me. And wasn’t expecting you to kiss me back. You were pretty enthusiastic about it too.” Kano smirks.

“Y-you…" 

"Still need a bit of practice though.”

 

And Shintaro pulls him into another kiss to shut him up.

 

 

 

He’d be lying if he said that was the only reason.


	125. Seven Days and Something Scary [[Kanoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the girl from the Ring doesn't pop out and something scary does happen BEFORE seven days. 
> 
> Because Kano is a weenie for romance tbh

**Title: Seven Days and Something Scary**

**Pairing: Kanoshin**

**Rating: K+**

 

“I didn’t think you liked this sort of thing.”

“What thing?” Shintaro looks from the manga with an extremely pink cover and sparkles and a handsome man on it. And Kano just snickers and says, “Nothing.”

Shintaro sniffs and continues reading the manga and silence falls over the room again. There’s no point wracking his brain for a topic now because Shintaro’s the type more comfortable with silence. A fact that he’d learnt in the first day itself.

Kano himself has never dealt with it well. But for some reason, this silence is oddly comforting.

 

The rustle of pages fills the silence. 

It was still difficult to believe that he was on a date with a boy and with  _Shintaro_ , no less. He’d never shown much interest in anybody, romantic or otherwise. Rumors were even flying around of him having an older woman, several older women, sugar daddies, the like. They got worse with every year. 

And Shintaro had been the one to ask him out, not the other way around. So one couldn’t exactly blame Kano for being a little curious. But even now, he doesn’t know much.

On the first date, they bought sodas from the vending machine and walked around the park. Kano filled in the silence with words then and Shintaro nodded and answered. If you could count one or two syllables as answers.

He’d learnt that Shintaro had just finished some tests and everyone was out for his blood and that Shintaro had a penchant for soda. Nothing new.

 

 

On their second date, they actually went to a movie-a horror movie and Kano was delighted to know that Shintaro was every bit a scaredy cat like he was-and then to a cafe where Kano watched Shintaro fidget in his seat for about an hour. He then learns that Shintaro talks more under pressure from social situations; he couldn’t stand horror movies(which he already knew), he had a little sister who was actually a famous idol(and looked nothing like him what the hell), he liked shoujo manga(more like accidentally admitted to liking that and various popular otome games) and was planning to buy a fantasy game later that involved tactics and murderous eight-eyed dragons.

And on their third date, they were sitting in Shintaro’s room and Shintaro was laying his head on Kano’s shoulder and reading shoujo manga.

…Maybe this was progressing a little too fast?

 

Then again, they were on a time limit. 

 

3 more days and Kano would go on to date someone else. 

 

 

“You’re quiet today.”

“Huh?”

“You talk a lot usually.” Shintaro said, looking at him, “Something wrong?”

“Not really. Just tired." 

 

"Am I heavy?”

“No, no." 

 

Shintaro sits up anyway, “…I was tired. Sorry.” 

"No, it’s fine! But you do look a little…”

 

“I had a rough day.”

“Hm~ want me to make you better?" 

 

"I’ll pass, thanks.” Shintaro says immediately. And the longer Kano stares at him, the more that he sees a hint of red on his cheeks.

 

Wait, what?

“Are you blushing?”

 

“No.” The answer is immediate and not at all convincing. Kano grins and leans in and Shintaro moves back immediately, “Stop that!”  
“I’m not doing anything.” He says.

“Yes you are!" 

"What am I doing then?" 

 

Shintaro’s against the wall now and staring at him. His normal, stoic expression is starting to give way little by little. 

 

 _What am I doing?_ Kano doesn’t know. But for some reason, he can’t stop. Doesn’t want to. 

"You’ve read enough of that kind of manga, haven’t you?”

“W-w-why are  _you_ doing this, you asshole?!” 

"Because we’re dating right?”

 

He’s trembling. Kano realizes then when he puts a hand on Shintaro’s cheek. 

When he leans in and kisses his forehead, Shintaro’s skin is warm. A small sound escapes him and the boy tenses under his touch.  
And all that Kano thinks is that he’s adorable.

“You’re shy? How cute you are, senpai~”

“A-asshole…”

Kano clicks his tongue and only says, “That wasn’t very nice of you”, before he leans in to capture his lips.

 

On the third date, he’d learnt that Shintaro had never been kissed.


	126. Little whispers through the night [[Kanoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kano utilizes one of Shin's many kinks: dirty-talking.

**Title: Little whispers in the night**

**Pairing: Kanoshin**

**Rating : M**

 

The bed’s creaks are deafeningly loud as Kano pushes against him, harder, faster. Hands that hold his hips and push them down as Shintaro’s own claw at the pillow as Shintaro gasps and moans openly, dignity shed on the floor, like their clothes.

 

“So tight…” Kano hissed, “But you…you’re literally sucking me in. Squeezing me.  _Fuck_ , it’s…”

"Kano…” Shintaro’s whimpering by this point, as pathetic as it sounded. Kano wasn’t nearly as gentle with him as he would have liked, but it was still enough to make him weak in the knees, spark that fire in his stomach that charred him from the inside, charred his will to fight.

“You’re pretty submissive now. You look kind of good like this too.”, A wet tongue down his neck and his shoulders shake as he cries out, “Oh? Do you like it when I whisper like this? Right. Next. To. Your. Ear?" 

 

"S-stop…”

“Your thing is dirty talking, huh?" 

"It’s not…!”

 

And Kano’s leaning over him, pressing his teeth to the back of his neck before he repeats, “I’m in you right now. Can you feel it?” _  
_

His fingers press harder into the skin.

 

“My cock is filling you up right now and I’m about this c-close”, Kano groans and Shintaro feels his warm breath on his ear and he trembles, “to coming because you’re  _squeezing_ me like this. I’m pounding into you right now, raking my nails into your skin and I’m going to fill you up. And you’re moaning like the filthy whore that you are.”

"K-Kano, don’t! Stop!” God, just listening to him made him feel so embarrassed. He just wanted to hide his face into the pillow and never show it ever again.

 

“But you’re so  _wet_ down here too.” And one of Kano’s hands reach down and touch his cock and Shintaro moans again. He’s holding himself up with little more than a hope and a prayer at this point, “You’re loving every little word, don’t you?”

"You’re…a-as depraved as I thought you were.”

Kano’s close and he was too. He could feel it. His vision blurs as warm tears trail down his face.

 

When Kano comes, he hears a swear that tapers off into a scream and he pulls his hair. 

That proves to be his tipping point and Shintaro comes too.

Kano’s skin is feverishly wam when he collapses on Shintaro, and his hands wipe themselves on the sheets before they move back up Shintaro’s torso and clutch at him.

 

“Not…not bad. We should do this again sometime.”

“…F-Fuck off.”

Kano laughs tiredly and settles down on him.

 

His cheeks are red and as warm as the rest of his body.


	127. Someone to punish you [[Kanoshin+Shincest??]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for Kano to fuck shin while cutting him. Also while wearing Shin's face. 
> 
> Yep.

**Title: Someone to punish you**

**Pairing: Kanoshin+Shincest??**

**Rating : M**

 

**Warning: Gore in the form of Guro, Noncon**

 

“Disgusting.”

He can feel his breath on his ear, damp and warm, so frighteningly lifelike, so  _real._ The cuts on his skin throb dully and his nails dig into his skin as he thrusts harder into him. 

The warmth of blood dripping down his side as the steel of the scissors dig into his flesh. 

 

His screams have never stopped, he’s just stopped paying attention. His throat burns, his mind is enveloped in white noise. Tears drip down the side of his face as he looks up at the person doing all this. 

His own face stares back at him.

“How low can you sink for you to get off on this? Getting fucked by someone with your own face?" 

 

Shintaro whimpers as he feels a finger trail up his cock and he sees his own face twist in disgust. “Depraved as you were, I didn’t think you’d react so strongly.” 

He squeezes his eyes shut just as the boy above him thrusts further in, clutching as much fabric as he could. Broken breaths shape his pleas, “I’m…sorry, p-please don’t…no…”

"You hurt her with every careless word. You made her kill yourself. You’re the reason she’s dead. And you want me to spare you?”

 

“I’m…I’m sorry…d-don’t…”

He still doesn’t open his eyes. He doesn’t open them to see black hair shine golden for a split second, eyes flash red.

He doesn’t open them when he hears a whisper near his ear.

 

“You’re so selfish…and so am I for falling in love with you. This is my punishment too. So…just…please don’t give me anymore fake apologies.”

He opens his eyes when he something soft brush his lips, a sweet, gentle kiss.

 

“I’d heard enough of them to last a lifetime, Shintaro.”


	128. Try new things [[Kanoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kano tries to move on after everything was over.

**Title: Try new things**

**Pairing: Kanoshin**

**Rating : K+**

 

It’s quiet, quieter than it had been in a long while; the sound of people talking, laughing, TV static, the air was devoid of any of the sounds that he had grown used to ever since he entered the Dan and the silence is soothing to his ears, almost as soothing as the arms around him, the warm weight against his and just as he thinks that, Kano buries his face in the crook of his neck and tells him he’s spacing out again.

Shintaro shakes his head and says it’s nothing and Kano hums, moving even closer in, if that was even possible, and the proximity sends a thrill through Shintaro; they’d grown close, true, ever since that day that Kano apologized to him, closer than he would have thought possible but even then, it still startles him how much he’d grown to like him, and even if Kano notices this, notices how obvious Shintaro’s blush is, or the rapid pace of his heartbeat or how his hands shake sometimes, he doesn’t comment on it; instead he throws him knowing glances, considering looks every now and then, and his heart almost stutters to a stop when he feels Kano’s hands fist his shirt and he looks up at him and he’s close, really close and he leans in and kisses him softly, just a light peck, but it’s warm, his lips are soft and he’s surprised, then happy.

Kano pulls away, gives another considering hum and buries his face in the crook of his neck again, saying that he was just trying something, his tone was light, but this close, Shintaro can feel his shoulders shake, see the blush on his cheeks and his scars hadn’t been wiped away by his ability and all he can do is hold on tight, burying his face, hiding his own blush in his hair, unusually soft and planting a kiss of his own there and he’s close enough to feel Kano’s body shudder, as he mumbles, “…It’s good to try new things.”


	129. Licking Your Wounds [[Kanoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started as a way to sate an addiction. Kanoshin hatesex

**Title: Licking your Wounds**

**Pairing: Kanoshin**

**Rating: M**

 

It’s toxic and he loves it; with every kiss, every touch, he’s destroying himself from the inside-out.

He’s biting his wrist to stop his moans but Kano’s still smirking at him, he knows exactly what he’s doing and trails a hand down his spine and teases his cock with light, dancing fingertips  and as Shintaro’s hands move in front of him to stop him, Kano’s name escapes him in a breathless moan and he hates the desperation in his voice, almost as much as he hates the look on that smug little brat’s face as he sees how much he’s wrecking Shintaro’s life, this boy that he hates and loves so much.

“I know”, and he’s solemn, and Shintaro opens his eyes to see the same desperation mirrored in Kano’s expression, but before he could question it, call it out, Kano leans in for another kiss, harsh and deep, pulling Shintaro closer until their bodies touch, bare, heated skin against skin and with a whisper of his name that aches Shintaro’s heart, Kano enters him and all he could do is hold on as he thrusts into him, rides out this rollercoaster of emotions with him, hold on to him and pray that Kano isn’t gentle with him, because his heart…his heart wasn’t ready to love anyone, least of all him. 


	130. Games of Courtship [[Kanoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This princess has a secret. Kanoshin with Kano as a prince and Shintaro as his would-be bride.

**Title: Games of Courtship**

**Pairing: Kanoshin**

**Rating: K**

 

_For how long do you plan to play innocent?_

From the corner of his eye, he could see the princess sitting next to him, a nervous expression clearly visible on her face as she surveyed the crowd, dressed in red and gold, hiding the abnormally skinny body underneath, bracelets that clink together every time she so much as move her fingers, a crown that sits ill on her head, secured by piles of her long hair styled into an elegant updo, necklace upon necklace decorating the pale expanse of her neck…hiding the horrific, jagged scar there.

'She’ notices him looking and offers him a weak smile and he smiles back, perfect and pristine as he jokes about 'her’ being nervous and the fact that 'she’ can’t back out of her own wedding now and even as 'she’ blushes and looks down, 'she’ doesn’t notice the cold flint of his gaze, staring at the scar that 'she’ had hidden under necklaces and high collars, a reminder of the accident that murdered his sister…and supposedly, her lover.


	131. Leave it to me [[Shinkano]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's difficult for him to surrender control. Shinkano sex

**Title: Leave it to me**

**Pairing : Shinkano**

**Rating: M**

 

His skin is hot to the touch, it’s like he’s burning from the inside and his cheeks are red, his eyes uncertain, his emotions laid bare from the masks that he had shed since he’d walked through that door.

One hand is over his mouth as he slowly brings himself down on Shintaro’s dick eyes looking anywhere, anywhere but at him and his other arm shakes a little as he pushes himself more and more on him and he feels so tight, so warm and Shintaro is breathing heavily now, clutching at Kano like a lifeline.

When he’s fully down, their arms are around each other and Shintaro whispers words of comfort, he’s doing so _so_ well and Kano feels that familiar pricking sensation in his eyes, something he’d come to know over the years since his childhood and his voice is quavery as he asks Shintaro to hold him tighter, kiss him because he needs this needs this touch, this love and Shintaro gives it to him with slow, soft warmth in his hands, in his eyes as Kano starts to move, moving with him, picking up the pace until Kano’s body shakes with white-hot fire until every inch of the sadness, uncertainty that he’s had to live with faded away and the only things he knows are the feel of Shintaro’s skin on his and the love in his voice that shapes his name.


	132. Fingers Touch [[Kanoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanoshin makeout sessions. Yep. That's it

**Title: Fingers touch**

**Pairing: Kanoshin**

**Rating: M**

 

He could feel his pulse, the beat of his heart as he kisses his throat and it’s so loud, so fast, his skin hot against his lips and Kano hears him whisper his name and feels his own heartbeat stutter.

He starts to move the hand in Shintaro’s pants, slow, exactly the way he hates it and he watches Shintaro squirm and glare at him weakly, like he knows what he’s doing, knows that he’s trying to drive him up the wall with foreplay and his hands are thrown over his head, clutching the mattress and the sight makes Kano gulp audibly and his breath slips out as a gasp when he feels Shintaro’s knee rub against his own crotch.

Shintaro pulls him down and grinds his hips against him and he kisses and sucks at the boy’s bare chest and grins when Kano is the one glaring at him now, the intensity of it lost as he palms Kano’s erection, “Two can play at this game.”


	133. The Other Side of the Story [[Kanoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanoshin role reversal

**Title: The Other Side of the Story**

**Pairing: Kanoshin**

**Rating: K**

 

He could feel his pulse, the beat of his heart as he kisses his throat and it’s so loud, so fast, his skin hot against his lips and Kano hears him whisper his name and feels his own heartbeat stutter.

He starts to move the hand in Shintaro’s pants, slow, exactly the way he hates it and he watches Shintaro squirm and glare at him weakly, like he knows what he’s doing, knows that he’s trying to drive him up the wall with foreplay and his hands are thrown over his head, clutching the mattress and the sight makes Kano gulp audibly and his breath slips out as a gasp when he feels Shintaro’s knee rub against his own crotch.

Shintaro pulls him down and grinds his hips against him and he kisses and sucks at the boy’s bare chest and grins when Kano is the one glaring at him now, the intensity of it lost as he palms Kano’s erection, “Two can play at this game.”


	134. Just a Little Peace and Quiet [[Kano??Shin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shin's private time is rudely interrupted.

**Title : Just a Little Peace and Quiet**

**Pairing : Kano??Shin**

**Rating : M**

 

It’s his fingers that touch him, not Shintaro’s own, and Shintaro bites his lip to keep from crying out as the Kano in his mind smirks and strokes slowly, so slowly and it’s torture, he wants to go faster, _faster, please Kano please touch me more…I want more_

But Kano wants to be slow and slow he is, and it’s getting harder to resist the temptation to moan so he digs his cheek farther into the pillow and grits his teeth as the hand underneath the sheets picks up the pace, _about damn time finally more_ his brain is a mess of thoughts that confuse reality and fantasy and he honestly just doesn’t care, he wants release, he wants it and his touch is pathetic, inadequate, but in this confusion, it almost feels real.

“Kano…” He’s unaware that he’s uttering the name out loud and his hand pumps his cock in desperation now and it almost ruins the fantasy, but his other hand sneaks under the sheets on his body and in his mind Kano smirks as he touches him and that’s enough to both draw him back in and tip him over the edge; he moans quite loud as he comes but that’s ok, it’s not like anyone’s aro-

His eyes snap open and he sees Kano standing there and it’s strange because Shintaro can actually see the shock on his face as he registers Shintaro, clearly naked under the sheets, red-faced, lips fresh with the imprint of his name and it dawns on Shintaro…that this is Kano, the real Kano and as they stare at each other in horror, his body cools down and the silence stretches on.


	135. Wait for the Future [[Kanoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day, he'd free Kano from this spell. Kanoshin Howl's Moving Castle AU

**Title: Wait for the Future**

**Pairing: Kanoshin**

**Rating: K**

 

He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, Kano thinks as he carefully sits on the edge of the sofa, staring at his newest guest.  
Shintaro’s back in his normal age it looks like, he thinks taking in the pale face framed by dark hair and he thinks it would be nice to see those dark eyes again, shining with intent and intelligence…a hand reaching for him.

 _You promised you would help me_ Kano thinks, sighing and how Shintaro would do that with a curse of his own was a mystery but…Kano glances at the fireplace where Kido slumbers, a little purple light in the dark soot and looks back to Shintaro, pressing his lips to the boy’s forehead, “A good luck charm to help you” Kano murmurs, touching his lips, “because you’re far stronger than I and don’t need any magic…” His eyes dart back towards the sleeping boy and he resists the urge to sift through that hair to find out how soft it was-a strange thought-or give him another kiss, perhaps, to help ease the boy’s process along-an even stranger one because the good luck charm was a kiss on the forehead…so why did Kano want to kiss the boy on the lips?


	136. Wordless Worship [[Kanoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how he loves. Kanoshin makeout sessions

**Title: Wordless Worship**

**Pairing : Kanoshin**

**Rating : T+**

 

Kano likes to kiss along the lips and eyes.

It’s something that Shintaro’s found out pretty recently and while he loves it, there’s something sweet and solemn about it that makes his heart twist and ache and want to cry and he doesn’t know why.

So he kisses back with love and warmth and he’s almost sure he sees Kano’s eyes glow red as he smiles back with that normal, cocky smile of his.


	137. Fix your Attitude [[Shinkuro]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shinkuro in maid dresses because i can lol

**Title: Fix your Attitude**

**Pairing: Shinkuro **

**Rating: M**

 

"So this is what you had in mind?" 

 

It's hard for him to maintain that tone of voice, strung up like a doll on display. He was held in place with  _ribbons_ of all things. 

The dress did not help matters. Neither did the heels. 

 

"A maid outfit? I thought you had more creative tastes than this, Shintaro." Kuroha teases and again, his tone is strained. Shintaro's hands press into the mattress and makes it creak, he feels it dip out from underneath him. Warm breath on his cheek and Shintaro's body between his thighs. 

"Isn't this how it usually starts?" 

 

"Huh?" 

 

"You and me on the bed and one of us tied to the bedpost. It's usually you that's tied up, though." Kuroha says, snickering, "And in a dress. " 

"I thought I needed to change that." Shintaro says shortly. 

A hand up that absurdly short skirt, pressing through the thin fabric of the stockings. Thin fingers pressing on the inside of his thighs, the ticklish spots and over his crotch. 

 

"Not wasting any time, I see." 

 

He's still talking too much. Shintaro shuts him up with a kiss. 

Slow, deep, he bites Kuroha's lip. It's soft, he tastes cherries and a skilled tongue that reaches through until lungs start to strain. 

 

That hand starts to move again, more insistent, even as Shintaro moves downward. Pulling the ribbon on the collar of the dress with his teeth, watching the fabric loosen to reveal more pale skin underneath. 

"You sure...do like ribbons a lot. Nnh..." 

 

He feels Kuroha shiver as he bites down on the soft curve on his neck, feels his pulse jump. The salt of his sweat, the scent of sickly-sweet rose perfume and the sounds of Kuroha starting to react.

This close, so loud. He's never focused on these sensations much. 

 

The buttons snap easily under his clumsy fingers, he feels Kuroha's body start as he leans in for a taste. 

 

"...!" 

"What's the matter? You're reacting already." Shintaro taunts. Kuroha feels the words rather than hears it, he grits his teeth at the thrumming sensations in his body. 

 

"That's...mostly because you've done this a lot. Hh...you have a fetish for...h-haa! You have a fetish for it, right?" 

"What, you're still sore from last time?" 

 

"M-maybe."

Kuroha still hasn't lost his grin, though. Shintaro feels the other boy's legs press against his torso and sees his smirk. 

"Clearly, last time...this  _morning_ wasn't enough for you." 

 

"Not for you, either." 

 

He flips the skirt up fully, his nails picking at the soft fabric of Kuroha's stockings. Soft on his teeth, he hears the fabric rip as he tears through it. Over his thigh and his crotch, over those ridiculously skimpy panties. 

"Ggh! Nnh...!" 

 

Oh, he's definitely starting to react now. 

 

Nails dragging along Kuroha's hips as he takes his dick in his mouth. Probably hard enough to bruise. 

He's half-hard already. 

 

Feels him squirm, the mattress dips and through the silk and lace, he tastes bitterness. 

 

"Enough...already!" 

_Like hell._

 

It's not everyday he can have this arrogant asshole squirm under his touch. 

He was going to enjoy every minute of it. 

 

So he thinks as he plucks at the lace, watches it fall away. 

The clink of his belt and he straightens up. Wiping his mouth. 

 

Looking at the shambling mess of need in front of him. 

A teasing expression, unraveling at the seams. 

 

"What...are you waiting for?" 

 

 

 


	138. Time-travelling’s Bad for.... [[Setoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bad effects of Photographic Memory abilities and how Shintaro deals with them. setoshin.

**Title:** Time-travelling’s Bad for your Pretty Lying Mind

 **Pairing:** Seto Kousuke/Kisaragi Shintaro

 **Rating:** K+

_It’s never over._

_You’ll never forget._

The means to remember is gone, but his memories stay with him. 

Carved in his eyes, that ache with unshed tears. A strain on his heart and it hurts to breathe. 

 

This is how he wakes up. 

He’s intimately familiar with these sensations now. It doesn’t take him more than a few seconds to figure out what happened. 

 

 _A nightmare. It was just a nightmare._  He thinks to himself. It doesn’t calm him down. 

**_Was it really?_ **

****

What if he wasn’t awake? 

Could he even tell anymore.

 

This is not a dream. 

_**This is a nightmare.** _

 

He sees her smile, blood, and **_the grin of his old friend._**

His neck itched. 

 

His hands are cold. 

**_Like the life slowly draining out of his body._ **

 

**_Ah, the screams. He can hear them._ **

**_Echoed, multiple-layered, dying, dying, he’s already dead._ **

****

**_He’s already dead and his eyes continue to see._ **

**_Laughter. He can’t hear. The smell of blood. He can’t breathe._ **

****

**_“Die.”  
_ **

 

“Shintaro-san!” 

 

  
“Ah!!” And Shintaro opens his eyes. 

His heart skips when he sees a glint of red. 

 

No. He sees the face, that anxious expression, recognizes the warm hands over his own. “S-seto. Oh.” 

Seto. Seto’s...opened his eyes. Seto’s awake.

 

“Sorry. Did I wake you up?” 

“No.” And Shintaro’s breath hitches as Seto wraps him in his arms. Whispering softly in his ear, “Are you alright?” 

 

“I...”

Warmth. Ah. 

He could feel his heart stutter, his fingers on the fabric on Seto’s shirt and close into fists. The warmth of his body pressed against Shintaro’s, soft breath and warm eyes. Warm words. 

 

“Are you alright?”

“I...was....sh-shit, I was so scared-”

 

“It’s okay. It was only a bad dream.” 

 

_It wasn’t. It really happened before._

**_It could happen again._ **

 

“You’re awake now, Shintaro-san. It’s okay.”

 

**_I close my eyes and all I can hear is screaming. Blood._ **

**_Loss._ **

 

“Seto...”

“It’s okay now.” 

 

His hand rubbing circles into Shintaro’s back until he could breathe again. Slowly. Somehow. They stay like that for many long moments before Shintaro can look up. 

“Feel better?”

“...No.”

 

“It’s fine. I’ll comfort you.” 

“...I...um.” 

“It’s fine.” Seto says, with that sweet, understanding smile, “I’ll just keep holding you in my arms.”

“What...you’re protecting me from the bad dreams?” 

 

His voice is still scratchy and he sees the pain in Seto’s eyes. Shintaro’s pretty sure he figured out what was wrong. 

Even if they never say anything. 

 

“Yep!” 

“It’s not that easy to do.” But Shintaro moves closer to him anyway. 

 

Like this, he can breathe easier. The catch in his heart ceases to be. 

 

And as he closes his eyes, he feels a kiss pressed into his hair.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	139. This evening's sacrifice [[Kanoshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanoshin sacrifice AU with Kano as the sacrifice and Shin as the moody god.

**Title** : This evening’s sacrifice

 **Pairing:** Kano Shuuya/Kisaragi Shintaro

 **Rating:** K+

 

Warnings: Mild blood/gore depictions

 

“This evening’s sacrifice is a liar.”

He keeps his head down as the god recites the words, a soft voice that barely reaches his ears. Pausing before he says again, “Is that all? Is that all his sin is?”

Whispers trail the edges of his hearing, in tongues he couldn’t even begin to comprehend.

“He is still a child.” The god says in protest, “And for such a paltry sin, he’s condemned to this hell on earth?”

Strange words. Harsh words for the God who owned this hell.

Those strange words make him look up.

 

Red.

 

What was he about to say? Words were stuck in his throat; he barely dares to breathe.

 

In front of him was a god, drenched in red. His robes seemed to be made of the very blood in his veins, his eyes, of the endless night that spanned overhead.  

His eyes, as their gazes meet, sharp on the bruises that were scattered on his skin and the scratches that covered his arms, his throat, his face. Something in them as he meets Kano’s own.

 

He’s…close.

A cold thumb on Kano’s cheek.

 

“What a pitiful child you are.”

And with those words, he wraps his hands around Kano’s neck.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

This was hell. A hell for those sacrificed to that false god.

A pitiful hell filled with screams, suffering and endless night. The landscape he walks on is built of their bones, the rivers of their blood.

 

The air, of their dying cries.

 

He awakens and sees the red again. 

 

“Finally. You’d not slept for a while it seems.” 

“…Where…am I?” 

 

“You’d forgotten your own demise that quickly?” 

God of death. 

 

He straightens up. Some robes of some kind had been laid out underneath him; they felt cold to the touch. Black as night with flowery patterns. 

The longer he stares, the more they seem to bloom right before his eyes. 

 

 

The god sits some distance away from him, staring out into the distance. And Kano’s actually close enough to see his features. 

  
Dark eyes and shadowy bruises underneath. Pale skin. His lips are cracked and red, and his robes are blood red. 

Flowers blooming a gentle white as the pattern. 

“You look…young.” 

 

“Hm? Is that how I appear to you?” 

“…” 

 

He doesn’t respond. Instead he sits up properly and looks over the porch. 

 

“…!” 

“Don’t fall in.” A hand grabbing his collar and seating him back on the porch. Pulling him away from the red sea of blood underneath. 

Kano sees bones and even a heart. Floating in the water below. 

 

“You will not die again, but it’s not a pleasant experience.” 

“…Aren’t you supposed to…?”

“Hm?” 

“Aren’t you supposed to punish me?” 

 

“Aren’t you pretty young to have developed a taste for that?” The god says a smirk, “Or perhaps that wasn’t enough for you?” 

“That?” 

“The burning on your neck.” 

 

Kano feels his neck and his skin is inflamed. But it doesn’t hurt. 

Not right now.

 

“I thought…”

“That you died?” 

“…”

“I’d put your spirit to rest for a time to transport you here. Or would you, the child lost to pain and greed, prefer to spend your days in punishment with rapists and murderers?” 

 

“Wh…what?” 

“Your only sin. Or did they brainwash you like they did with the others?” 

 

He’s closer now. 

A cold finger touches Kano’s cheek and he feels a shiver go through his spine. 

 

“I see your past, Kano Shuuya. I see through your beloved lies.” 

 

Close enough to see the unnatural gleam of his eyes, to smell the scent of death and flowers.

 

“It wasn’t your fault.” 

“…!”

 

The sound echoes when Kano slaps his hand away. 

 

“You don’t know that!” 

 

“Didn’t I just say I could see your memories?” The god asked with a sigh,”Lies are pointless to me.” 

“You’re seeing them wrong! I…” 

 

  
“You definitely should have gone to a different place. This dimension of death is ill-suited for martyrs.” The god says calmly. He looks to the distance again, closing the door to that particular conversation. 

Kano stares at him more before dropping his eyes to the robes underneath him. 

 

“This is?” 

“Wear it. If you feel like leaving, they will not touch you.” 

 

“They?”

“The people who actually belong here.” 

“Where would I leave to?” 

 

“Anywhere. I have no punishments to give you. But there aren’t any places for you to rest other than here at my temple.” 

“I…see.”   
  
No other place to stay. 

 

That sounded familiar. 

 

“…? Going back to sleep?” 

“Yeah. I’m tired.” 

“Alright then. Whatever you wish.” 

 

Kano lays his head back down. The robes are soft underneath him, more comfortable than he realized. 

He’s more tired than he realized. 

 

As his consciousness fades, he feels a cool hand on his hair. 

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	140. Just Like you always do [[Kuroshin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroshin with Shintaro being a neko and Kuroha, his master.

**Title: ** Just Like you always do

 **Pairing: ** Kuroshin

 **Rating: ** M

 

 **Warnings : **Dubcon

 

 

He pauses when he enters the room. The lights were off and he was nowhere in sight. 

No, wait.  There he is. A small pile of blankets and pillows in the corner. And a tuft of dark, unkempt hair, peeking out from the pile. 

 

“Shintaro?”  

No response. He moves towards the pile of blankets and crouches down. 

 

“...The hell?” 

“Mm...” 

 

Kuroha sighs, irritation in his voice.  “Did you seriously sleep through the whole fucking day? Wake up already.”

“Nooo...” 

“Seriously? Wake up before I throw that stupid can at you.” 

 

“Can? Wha...” 

A hard flick on Shintaro’s forehead has him wide awake in a mere moment and he gives an anguished howl. 

“ _Ow,_ **fuck!** What was that for?!” 

 

“Get up already, lazy ass. I’m not gonna wait for you all day.”

“Kuro...ha...ouch.” He rubs his forehead and glares at him, “Why did you do that?!” 

Then he seems to realize it too. He sits up and looks down at himself, watching the blanket fall away to reveal his torso, bare and smooth skin. 

  
“What?” 

“Ugh, I even stocked up on pet food too.” 

“I’m human again?” 

 

“Of course you didn’t realize.” Kuroha says with a snort, “You slept the entire day too.” 

“I...did? Oh, you’re back after college...” Shintaro mumbles to himself. Looks down on himself again. Then draws his blanket up and glares. 

 

“What are you, a girl?” Kuroha says derisively, “Well, in any case, I’ll have to order takeout for the both of us.” 

“Takeout again?” 

“If princess had told me that she was going to shapeshift into a human again, I could have maybe been bothered to make something. She didn’t and now we’re stuck with takeout.” 

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here!” 

 

And Kuroha just stands up and walks off, muttering to himself. Shintaro stares after him for a while before he sighs and stands up. 

“Cold.” 

His legs feel like lead, clumsy from sleep and lack of finesse as a human. He’s managed to stumble to the closet and pulls out a shirt and pair of boxers, struggling a bit more-and unceremoniously flopping on the bed in the process. He’d managed somehow, though. And once he’s tested out his body, gotten used to the sensations, he makes his way out of the bedroom. 

 

It took longer than he thought.  He didn’t even notice the doorbell ring. 

 

He’s standing by the dinner table when he feels a hand around his waist and lips on his neck. 

“...! Wha-?!” 

“Whoa.” Kuroha says, murmurs into his skin. Kisses on his neck and harsh breathing, he leans heavily on his hand as he feels himself shiver. 

“What, you still haven’t gotten used to this body?” He taunts. 

 

Shintaro feels a growl in his throat, a warm body pressing down on his back. The oversized shirt sliding down his back and he feels cold fingers sliding down his spine. 

“You’re shuddering so much, you look like you’re about to fall over.” 

 

“Whose fault is that?! You’re touching me...nnh...”

“I’m barely even doing that. Or maybe...hm.” 

 

Hands on his hips and he’s pushing Shintaro down, fully onto the table. Shintaro’s knees bucking, he’s panting into the smooth wood 

“You’re remembering what happened last time?”

 

Kuroha’s scent. It’s all he can smell. Stuck to his clothes and through the stifling hot air, a whine trapped in his throat as he feels a sharp sensation near his ears. “Don’t...bite!”

“You’re reacting so nicely though.” He can feel Kuroha’s hand sliding underneath the shirt as it rides down, exposing his skin, greedy hands on smooth skin. 

Feeling the weight of his body on his own and Shintaro gasps and _has_ to claw at the table again when he feels sharp teeth near his ears, Kuroha whispering his name. 

 

His hand trailing down his body, pulling Shintaro’s shorts down and the cat boy yowls when he feels a rough hand pulling at his tail. 

“..hhh!” 

 

“Now that’s not enough, Shintaro.” 

“Kuro...nngh!” 

“I want to hear you.” 

 

Fingers slipping, tracing a line up his inner thigh and he could feel him pressed up against his ass. He shivers again. 

“You’re clawing on the table. Making a mess.” He’s barely talking above a whisper, he can feel his lips on his skin, tremors through his body, “What a bad cat.” 

 

His breath caught in his throat as he feels his dick press against his ass. “No, wait...!” 

He doesn’t. 

 

A cry ripped from his throat as Kuroha enters him, slowly. Agonizingly slow. 

His knees give out immediately, his whole weight pressed against the table and gasps ripping through what felt like his entire body. His claws scratching against the table, an extra bit of pain at the base of his tail, fangs on his ears. 

 

“Just like that.”

Kuroha purrs and Shintaro cries out again as he starts to move.

“H...hha...!!”

 

 

It hurts, it hurts. His gasps turn into screams and they shape his name. Kuroha grunts as he moves.

His legs shudder and he bites his lip. Hard enough to taste blood.

"You're feeling shy all of a sudden?"

 

That hand, gripping painfully on his tail. And god, he must be sick in the head, because all it does is flame the fire in his gut. Under his skin.

The harsh moan, through pursed, unwilling lips. He hears himself, those shameless sounds and adds a whine to the mix.

His lips part again, allowing fingers to enter his mouth. His fangs grazing the man's skin, he hears Kuroha hiss.

 

 

Licking the salt of his skin, a hand pressing into his back.

His hips rocking, his stomach digging into the edge of the table, a heated sigh near his ear, making them twitch slightly.

 

"So tight...nnh..."

 

Heat flushing through his cheeks and shoulders and neck, he thinks he feels his heart stopping.

Kuroha's name, a desperate plea for something, something, he feels it crawling up his spine, a mind-numbing mix of pain and pleasure.

His fingers pressing down on his tongue, spreading in his mouth, a half-scream as he cums.

 

"A-ahh!"

His body going rigid as he rides out his climax, marking the table with filthy white.

 

A final, half-hearted squeeze of his tail and he feels warmth inside him.

"..."

Heavy panting, his body, it feels like lead. All of the exertion from before comes back to him in a rush, his knees wobble and he lays on the table, catching his breath.

His eyes close, almost of their own volition, as he feels Kuroha pull out of him, cum trickling down his thigh.

 

"I'll save some for you later."

What was he even talking about. Shintaro could barely even comprehend the words.

And he surrenders himself to sleep with little more thought.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	141. Probably Worth an A [[Harushin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night stand AU and the morning after, where Haruka is Shintaro's professor. 
> 
> And they both don't find out till after. 
> 
>  
> 
> Whoops.

**Title:** Probably worth an A  
  
 **Pairing:** Harushin  
  
 **Rating:** M

 

 

He should have seen this coming. 

  
He should've. It had been too perfect. 

 

 

He was too perfect. 

 

 

A random guy at the bar. Honestly, he really wasn't into the whole 'picking strangers up for a one-time fling' thing, especially after a couple of drinks and a day bad enough to knock his non-existent dignity down a couple of notches.

 

But he was...different. He'd been the one to try to pick Shintaro up first. And usually, Shintaro hated that, kept away from people like that. Hell, he usually kept away from men trying to pick him up like that. 

 

 

 

So what had been different? Shintaro had been caught up in his pace before he could even think. 

  
  


A soft voice. Ruffled hair, rumpled clothes and a dreamy air, always lost in his own mind. He was the one who started talking first and Shintaro had found it easy to indulge him, difficult to stop. 

 

He was so...easy to talk to. Shintaro had found himself confessing things he hadn't talked about in years. 

Comforting hands, warm and sweet. He was so close to laughing, crying, he'd been so strained that night.   
  
Warm fingers on his cheek. Too close, but he didn't draw away. 

 

The kiss, it was warm too. Cracked lips, a warm body, pressed against the wall and he stole Shintaro's breath. 

 

  
"Don't think.", is what he says or Shintaro was the one who said it. Or thought it, those words. He couldn't tell; it was a rush, a blur.   
  
His hands pinned to the wall, a leg pushing his apart, leaning into his personal space and breaking the wall between him and the world. 

 

 

"Don't think, Shintaro."  
  
  
  
 It had been so easy not to. But he should have.   
  


He should have used his fucking brain.   
  
  
Realized that, oh yeah, he was some pissed-off god's favorite plaything. 

 

 

Haruka still can't meet his eyes.   
He's talking normally, his eyes swivel around class as he talks in a soft voice, a cheerful tone.

 

 His throat was still rough from yesterday night.  
  
  
  
Shintaro merely props his book up and lies behind it, effectively obscuring the professor from view.   
  
Professor. New subsitute teacher. 

 

 

Of course, he was. Of fucking course. That day that Shintaro actually gave into impulse and slept with a stranger, like a slap in the face, the very next day he was his subsitute teacher.   
  
A heavy sigh and he closes his eyes. 

 

 

He was tired. 

  
He didn't...have much time to sleep yesterday. 

 

 

 _Teeth biting into his lip, that name he'd just learnt, Shintaro's name on his lips like he can't get enough of it._  
  
His hands up his shirt, in that cold, cold room. The warmth of alcohol, a flush of red. Heat in the very air itself, sparks on his skin wherever they touched. 

 

_"Shintaro."_

 

 

Shintaro bites his lip.

 

 

_"Look at me."  
_

_Look only at me. He can feel the implication, the possession in those words, he feels a thrill up his spine._

 

  
His fingers press into the hard wood desk. 

 

 _He couldn't even try looking away. He's pushed onto the bed, they both fall together._  
  
He takes Shintaro's breath away with a single kiss, makes him melt into the mattress. 

 

 

His legs draw together and he bites his lip. 

 

 _"Show me."  
  
He's seen already.   
  
How weak in the knees, how hard Shintaro had gotten over a simple kiss, even if it tasted of wine and flooded fire in his lungs and veins._  
  
  
Shintaro turns his head away, embarrassed.   
  
  
_His mouth is clumsy when it tries to form words, the moans as Haruka tasted his skin were almost second-nature to him._  
  
Fingers that made him weak in the knees when they touched him, stroked his chest, fluttered over his heart and caught the hem of his jeans. 

 

 

"...shit..." 

 

_Desire, desire, it's all he could feel.  
_

_It's all he could see in Haruka's eyes. Spreading his legs apart, shivering as the air hits his bare skin, spread bare underneath for him as he squirms-_

 

  
"Kisaragi...kun?"   
  
"...!" He opens his eyes. Speak of the devil.   
  
Who's also the sweetest-eyed, cutest devil he'd ever seen. That smile was unfair; it had him on his knees and it's not even been a day. 

 

"Mmh?"   
  
"You were asleep." Is Haruka's explanation. Seems he's finally gotten over the awkwardness. It had only taken him the entire day and an empty classroom. 

 

How long had Shintaro been asleep for? 

  
 "I didn't sleep well yesterday." Is all Shintaro has to say on the matter. He gets up, stumbles, grits his teeth.   
  
From the corner of his eye, he sees Haruka move, stop when Shintaro regains his balance. 

 

Guilt in his eyes. Of course.   
  
  
"It's fine. I'm just a bit tired."  
  
"Kisaragi-kun-" 

 

 _That wasn't what you were calling me last night._  

 

"I'm fine." He sounds way too bitter, "I'm fine."   
  
He shouldn't be. This wasn't exactly anybody's fault. It was just life being..well, life. His life.   
  
_Move on._

 

 

It just happened once, nothing more. 

 

He forces himself to look up at Haruka's face.   
  
"I'll be...going now." 

 

He doesn't. Because he can't.   
  
He's stopped by a hand around his wrist, he looks up and he's pulled again towards Haruka. 

 

Right into another kiss. 

 

"...!"  
  
He pulls away before his mind shuts down again.

 

"What the...?!"

"I'm sorry." He sounds...so sincere.   
  
Shintaro feels the twinge in his heart, a lump in his throat. He looks away. 

 

"What for?"   
  
"Hurting you."

 

 "Hurting me? W...what makes you think that?" False bravado, his heart, it aches for some goddamn reason.   
  
He's attached this quickly, how _pathetic._

 

 "L-let...go..."  
  
"Don't cry."

 

"H...uh?"   
  
Hot tears pouring down his cheeks. He has to touch them before he realizes.   
  
He's-

 

"...!"   
  
Cold glass against his back.   
  
This seems familar. 

 

He stares up at Haruka again, frozen, everything seems frozen. 

 

His body, his breath, his everything.   
  
He doesn't move. 

 

The hand in his, their fingers intertwine slowly. 

The more they touch, the more the fire in their blood, their hearts pick up. 

 

Ahh, this was bad.   
  
He should...move...away. Run away.

 

He shuts his eyes.   
  
He couldn't even bring himself to try. 


	142. We put the hot in springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...i couldnt help it i NEEDED to add the title okay
> 
> summary: shin and seto fuck in an onsen changing room [[though its actually vague enough for you to enjoy wherever]]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written for a prompt on my cute kouhai's blog: 
> 
> ask-soda-neet.tumblr.com! go pay em a visit and tell em raven sent ya! :>

**Title:** We put the ‘hot’ in springs

 **Pairing** : Seto Kousuke/Kisaragi Shintaro, setoshin

 **Rating:** M

 

 

It pretty much started with a simple conversation. It doesn’t take much to start these days. 

All it took were a few simple words. An observation. 

 

Against better judgement, Shintaro relents and peeks at him. 

Seto had already stripped down to his pants. The blood rushes to his cheeks and he immediately looks away. 

...Not fast enough apparently. 

 

“What’s wrong?” 

Shintaro flinches, “No, uh. Well. Uh.”

He sounds normal. He’s talking like normal. 

 

...Might as well act normal. Shintaro clears his throat. 

“You look pretty strong.” 

“Strong?” 

“Yeah.” It’s still hard to meet Seto’s eyes. They’re a bit too close. 

 

When Shintaro reaches out to touch Seto’s arm, there’s barely any distance to cross. 

“Really strong. It must have been hard to get so fit.” 

 

...Was it just him or was everything he was saying a euphemism? Shintaro blushes harder but refuses to comment further. 

The air around them...it had grown more heated than usual. It weighs down on his lungs, sweat pinpricks on his skin and yet his lips, his throat remain dry and parched. 

Shintaro takes a deep breath and dares to look up. 

 

“Yeah. Helps with most of my jobs.” Seto says simply and it’s a normal answer Shintaro nods absently and wills his heart to calm down. Not like it’d listen. Why should it start now?

“I see.” He says, absently. 

 

“I can lift a lot of things now.” 

“Mm.”

“Probably you.”

“Probably.” 

 

“Up against the wall too.”  

“...” 

He’s supposed to reply here but then the implication of Seto’s words actually does reach him. “Wh-what?!” He manages eventually. 

“You heard me.” Seto says, and he’s still smiling. A serene-

 

-No. Not really. 

They’re close enough that Shintaro could see the heat in his eyes. 

Shintaro stumbles a bit, moves away and suddenly his back is up against the aforementioned wall. Oh. 

This isn’t good. 

 

“Seto?!”

That’s all he manages to choke out before Seto kisses him. His lips are dry, his skin feverishly warm. 

And Shintaro’s heart stops, his breath stops, everything. His mind blanking out. 

All he can think of is how _warm_ Seto is. How his body presses up against his and with a sigh or a gasp, Shintaro yields and opens his mouth, winding his arms around Seto’s neck, a knee between his thighs and oh **_god-_**

****

As they broke apart, Seto’s thumb traces Shintaro’s lips and he kisses Shintaro’s forehead tenderly, even when there’s heat in his fingertips as they wander his body. 

“Seto?...!” 

He stumbles a bit when he’s suddenly pulled up against the wall, Seto kissing down his neck, down his chest, towards his stomach. 

He’s so weak to it, his legs are shaking. And the already precarious position is thrown into even more peril when Seto puts Shintaro’s legs over his shoulders. 

 

“What are you...?!”

“Don’t move.” 

  
Like he even could right now. Shintaro leans back against the wall, hands over his mouth as Seto takes him in his own. 

Stifling his gasps and drawing his legs closer, his stifled cries, he closes his eyes. Ragged breaths, his free hand raking over his robe, looking for something to hold on to. 

Of course, he doesn’t last long. A whimper is all that’s left of his self-control, in the shape of Seto’s name, throwing his head back and swallowing the urge to scream. 

 

He doesn’t stay like that for long though,

 

Seto stands back up again, carefully, barely even jostling Shintaro. The change in position leaving him weightless and his heart jumps, wrapping his arms around Seto’s neck, his legs around his hips, pulling them closer. 

“Seto?” 

“We’re not done here.” 

 

And they press up against each other, two bodies in heat and it shows in their eyes, lips barely touching and they’re still too far apart. 

“I’m not going to let you go just yet.” 


	143. Punishment Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Shintaro is a fox and still very dense and needy and Kuroha isn't going to let this opportunity pass him by. 
> 
> Kuroshin, Fox!Shin AU

**Title:** Punishment Game

 **Pairing:** Kuroha/Kisaragi Shintaro

 **Rating** : M

w

Oh. It dawns on him suddenly. 

When he feels the cool wood against his cheek, his breath warming the surface of the table with the remnants of magic in his veins. 

The white gems, the black gems, pricking the palms of his hands as he leans back on the table, the taste of chocolate on his lips and his tongue. 

Nails digging into his cheeks and an impatient tongue, swallowing each breath that he took. 

 

It dawns on him when Kuroha pulls away finally and he’s able to see the _look_ in his eyes, it dawns on him then. 

“…What are you…doing?” Shintaro manages finally. 

  
“What does it look like?” Is the reply.  

And Shintaro couldn’t suppress he shiver when he feels the light touch of lips on his neck, the scrape of teeth. 

 

“Even…if you do that. You can’t…” 

“I can’t what exactly? Hrm?” 

 

Ah…crap. It feels too good. 

Shintaro’s fingers dig, ineffectually, down Kuroha’s back. 

“You’re a…human…” 

 

“And you’re a fox god. Are we done stating the obvious?” 

“Why are you…?” 

“You’re asking me when you’re like this?” 

 

It’s a simple matter to peel away the robes he wore, the blush that extended down his neck, his shoulders, and he still clings on, biting his lip to hush the sounds. 

“Weren’t you the one glancing at me with those eyes?” 

 

“What…eyes?”

“If you don’t realize yourself, you really have a twisted personality.” 

 

Maybe he does. 

This situation felt so strange, so surreal. 

And he can’t bring it in himself to push Kuroha away. 

 

A delighted thrum along his body, sparking in his veins and halting his breath as he feels those lips on his neck, those possessive hands over the small of his back. 

Pushing him against the wall, the heat from their bodies melding together, so close that Kuroha can _feel_ him shuddering, hear the hitched breath. 

 

 _Hasn’t it been a while?_ Says the voice in his head, sounding oddly like the voice he’s hearing just now. 

_Aren’t you lonely?_

 

It just…feels so good. And his mind is blanking out and he just wants to feel even more. 

And his hands press softly over Kuroha’s and trembling lips against his shoulder, his robes still pulled down so the sliver of skin on his neck is still bared to the man. 

His tails pressing against their bodies, wrapping around them both. His ears, folded down in submission.

 

The significance isn’t lost on either of them, of course.

 

Kuroha yanks him abruptly forward, and Shintaro doesn’t even have the time to complain before he’s drowning in kisses. It’s the only way he could describe such feverish desire. 

Fangs scratching at the back of his ears until his heart stutters, hips grinding together and greedy fingers over the base of his tails, just enough, just _right,_ it sends chills up his spine, makes the fox shudder. 

His lips part, his eyes close, and he finally gives in. 

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“And that’s what happened.” 

“And that’s what happened, my ass! Why does it sound like a cliche, shitty, b-romance novel?!” 

“Well, it happened.” Kuroha says with an easy shrug, “Didn’t know you were that easy during mating season.”

“I’m not that easy!” 

 

“You insult me for a few hours and then pant underneath me for the rest of the night?” 

“I-I...what are you even saying?!”

 

“How cold, Shintaro. You were the one desperately clinging onto me weren’t you?” 

“I wasn’t!!”

 

“Really?” Kuroha arches an eyebrow. It’s all-too-easy to yank Shintaro back down onto his lap, stroking his neck until he found it. 

“...!” 

“It was so easy to mark. Even by a mere human. Then again, being raised by demons probably gave me an unfair edge, didn’t it, _master_?” 

  
And he’s far-gone enough already to shiver at the tone in his voice,his ears twitch at the dripping perversity that coated his every word, his touch. 

As Kuroha scrapes the healing bruise with his lips and his teeth, he feels a phantom sensation down his own neck. 

 

They’re too far gone now. 

And he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	144. Say my name with a sigh. [[Harushin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after all this time, it's difficult to meet his eyes. Fluffy harushin sex.

 

 **Title:** Say my name with a sigh.

 **Pairing:** Kokonose Haruka/Kisaragi Shintaro, harushin

 **Rating:**  M+

 

“That tickles.” 

“You’re sensitive here?” 

 

Shintaro turns back and glares at Haruka somewhat. And Haruka laughs. 

“It’s cute.”

“And why the hell do you find a 16-year old dude cute?” 

 

“But you are.” Haruka kisses the back of his neck again and Shintaro shivers. Just a bit. 

“Very…”

Fingers running along the back of his spine. 

Hot breath over his pulse.

He squirms underneath. 

“Very.” 

 

Grasping the sheets, in slow, maddening desperation. 

His heart feels like it would burst. 

  
“Cute.” 

“You’re…saying that again!” Shintaro manages to say, somehow, and he’s left shuddering with another slow thrust. 

Feeling the weight of Haruka’s body on his and how they’re so, so close, wherever they touch sends chills of pleasure up his spine and sparks a fire under his skin.

 

“Sorry.” Haruka says and he doesn’t sound it. He chuckles softly and Shintaro feels petal-soft kisses on his shoulders as they move, his knees pressing against the mattress and the sheets.

Rougher. Slower, somehow. 

Haruka’s sigh against his neck, so close to his ear, so  _close._

_“_ What’s…wrong?” 

It was too close. It was too intimate. 

 

The breath on his neck, the shivers on his spine. 

The fingertips, sweaty palm that touched his skin and the heat of another body. 

He could feel everything. It all pressed into him with every breath, every whisper, and his heart shudders.. 

 

Maybe he  _was_ getting too sensitive. 

“Shintaro.” 

Haruka murmuring his name definitely didn’t help matters. 

 

“Stop…”

“Hm?” 

“Stop calling my name like that.” 

 

Haruka pauses, then hums. Shintaro turns to look at him in the pause, while he’s still gasping for air. Arms wrapping around Haruka’s neck to draw him close in spite of himself, in spite of everything he feels.

 

Under his gaze, laid bare, his breath hitches and Haruka’s heart thrums against his fingers, every bit as rapid and bird-like as his was. 

“Why?”

Haruka was feeling what he was feeling. 

 

So he thinks and he feels the thrill up their spines and in their hearts.

 

“I love saying your name.” 

Feverish muttering, words they can barely hear. 

They’re spending too much time talking. 

 

“I’m not saying yours enough.” Shintaro murmurs, his expression pointed. A dare.

Haruka blinks up at him and the smile that breaks out over his face, Shintaro feels it against his chest as they pull each other closer, closer. 

 

And he whispers it, lost in the lips against his own.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Liked this? You can always head over _ **[here](http://heart-machine-drama-queen.tumblr.com/ask)**_  to request some more drabbles!

Or you can check the  _ **[taglist/FAQ](http://heart-machine-drama-queen.tumblr.com/tags)**_  to see what I’ve written before [and what I currently write!

And if you wanna show some support, you can head over to my  ** _[ko-fi page](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2FA017776&t=MDIzNzA4MDVkN2Y5YzU0YWZiNjQzMjdmMzJiNjg1YzQyYWE0ZTY2Mixjd2tuMVA1bg%3D%3D)_**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! :D


End file.
